On Call
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: Working in one of the busiest ERs in Chicago, Edward and Bella are colleagues who are meant for more than just a work relationship. As they grow closer, will the past allow them to be happy or will it return to rip them apart. AH, mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

_The On Call blog. _

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-oncall (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**Bella**_

We stumble into the room with him stripping me of my lab coat and stethoscope, while I try to rid him of his scrubs, our lips attached in a heated embrace.

"Bella, we have to be quiet," he whispers as I suck and nip at his neck while he locks the door.

He turns back to me, and I am caught by the lust I see radiating through his beautiful green eyes–a lust that matches my own.

"God... I want you so much," he says, before pulling me hard against his chest, his lips hovering over mine.

I kiss him gently. "Then have me."


	2. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

**The content herein is mine. **

**Thanks to Kloogy and Little Miss Mionie for their help with this chapter, and remylebeauishot & Twimarti for their assistance with the prologue. And wandb, Babette12 & edwardsisobel for taking the time to pre-read… **

**BPOV**

Eighteen hour shifts, mountains of coffee, and patient after patient coming through these doors. Working as a medical attendant in one of Chicago's busiest hospital, Mercy, I get to see anything and everything you can imagine.

I treat everything, from your typical cold and flu to things most people can't even fathom. Car accidents, gunshot wounds, stab wounds, it all comes through the ER.

This is my life...The life of Bella Swan, MD.

And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

If anyone were to ask me, "_What made you want to become a doctor_? The answer would be simple, my mom."

Although I grew up in Seattle with my mom and her husband Phil, I was born in Forks, Washington. It's a quiet little town where my dad Charlie Swan was born and raised and still resides. He was a dutiful cop and police chief up until his retirement from the force a few years back.

He and my mom were married pretty young and became parents to a baby girl immediately. I wish I could say they met, fell in love, got married, had a baby and lived happily ever after. Sometimes I think about it that way - it makes my conception seem more fairy-tale like.

But the truth is, they met and fell madly in love, got married, got pregnant and tried their best to make it work. Unfortunately, their best wasn't good enough.

While my dad was content with the status quo, my mom was a free spirit who couldn't settle for one thing. She believed there was a big wide world out there just waiting to be explored. Her adventures began with taking me and leaving that quiet little town and my dad behind.

After some traveling, mom and I finally settled in Seattle, and I was happy with her choice of a home close to my dad. As much as I loved my mom, I enjoyed spending time in Forks with him and my friends.

Renee was such a free spirit and young at heart, it often felt like living with your sibling rather than a parent. We had a great relationship, but sometimes I felt more like the mom. Things were different with Charlie though; I got to let go and be a kid for a change.

Dad loved it whenever I came to visit. He enjoyed taking me fishing with his pal Billy, and Billy's son, Jake. And he got a kick out of the fact that I was friends with him.

Jake and I would laugh our asses off at their obvious schemes to get us together, but while we had a great relationship, we were more like siblings than anything else.

Plus, Jake had long harbored a crush on our mutual friend Angela, no one knew except for Alice, the third Musketeer of my friends in Forks, and me.

When I was seventeen, my mom remarried a guy named Phil, who was a baseball coach for the local high school. We got along well. He was an okay guy, pretty quiet and easygoing, and a great ballplayer. He taught me quite a few things. I loved how he loved my mom; he kept her grounded. It made me happy that she was being loved and taken care of.

It all changed, though, the day we found out about her illness.

My mom had been under the weather and after a lengthy trip to the doctor and multiple tests, she was diagnosed with leukemia. It shocked us all. She was so vivacious! How could she be sick?

I spent every last second I could with my mom during that time, which made my visits to Forks few and far between. I missed my friends, but they completely understood. Dad supported my decision, as he was equally devastated with the thought of my mom leaving us all.

Renee lived for six months after her diagnosis, and one rainy Sunday evening, she died with her family by her side.

Charlie brought Jake, Alice and Angela with him from Forks for the funeral. It was good to have them there with me. I needed all the support I could get. We had communicated while I was away, and they kept me grounded. Alice with her cheery personality, Angela with her advice and Jake with his ability to find the good in any situation left me feeling hopeful.

Eventually, I returned home to Forks with Charlie, and Phil moved to Florida. We still talk sometimes, but it's not the same. Without mom, things just seem incomplete.

After my mom's death, I was a changed person. Something about being with her, helping her, watching the doctors and nurses tend to her, it moved me. They had the ability to help her in ways we could not, and it made me forever grateful. In that hospital, I found myself, and what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

I would be a doctor.

"**OoOoOoOoO"**

**EPOV**

Endless shifts, major caffeine addiction, more work, less sleep and a revolving door of patients. That's my life. But it's a life I would never trade for anything else.

This was my dream; this place held my passion.

This is my life… The life of Edward Masen, RN.

I love the look I get sometimes when I introduce myself to patients. You would think it was something taboo, being a male nurse: the teasing from my brother Emmett, who happens to be a cop, sure makes it seem that way. When his buddies from down at the station found out I was a male nurse I had to endure countless jokes and plenty of questions about my sexual orientation.

Emmett isn't much help either. He either goes along with jokes, or tries to get me set up when someone's cousin (always male) is in town.

I would kick his ass for it sometimes if he didn't already know my reason for wanting to do this. It upsets me though, especially since Emmett knows the motivation behind this job, but I know he's just having fun. Even though my true goal is to become a cardiac surgeon, being a nurse holds a special place in my heart. A very special person once held this position and she did so with pride, a pride that I deeply admired and hoped some day to achieved.

Our mother Elizabeth Dobson was a nurse who was extremely passionate about her job. I knew this from how animated she was as she vividly retold us countless stories about her patients. She loved helping people, and was exceptional at it.

The knowledge and enthusiasm I saw shining through her eyes was enough to convince me from a young age of what I wanted to do. And I have been on that path ever since.

I grew up here in Chicago with my brother and my mom. She was a great one, who did her best for her boys.

Mom's work schedule was very hectic, so we learned quickly to take care of ourselves. Mom was an only child, and her parents had died when Emmett was a baby. We occasionally heard of an aunt and uncle, but never really saw them. There were always presents from them for Em and me on holidays, but they didn't seem like family. I knew they had a daughter whose name was Alice and that she was older than me, but we were not allowed to spend any time with them.

Our education and keeping our grades up was a big thing for mom. She never wanted us to struggle and taught us to keep our heads up, even in the face of adversity. We grew strong work ethics, and only asked for something when in dire need.

Mom's days off were very few but we always made the most of them. She wanted to hang with the boys, as she would call it. Whether it was a movie, or going out for her favorite "deep-dish" pizza, it was just time spent together. On laundry days, she would be singing and dancing and folding. It was fun to watch. It's funny, the things I remember, like how good a prankster she was. It was easy to see where Emmett got it. Whenever I had those two against me, I didn't stand a chance. Despite that, we were equals, none better than the other.

School was another matter. Emmett was ahead of me by two grades, so I had to learn to fend for myself among the sharks in my class. I was naturally shy, so socializing was difficult for me.

Emmett was my only friend, so it was easier to say things to him that I would never share with anyone, even my mom.

I'd always felt jealous of other kids who grew up with both parents, while I just had my mother. I knew she did her best, but even though I didn't want her to feel bad, I often wondered about my father.

On my fifteenth birthday, Em and I were with our friend Jasper had just gotten home, arms full of groceries with the intention of getting some dinner ready, catching a game, and then head out.

Jasper was the exception of both of us. He and Emmett had most classes together and the same wild streak and love of pranks. Though the calmer of the two, Jasper was a ladies' man and could charm the panties off anyone he wanted – a skill Emmett worshiped him for. He lived in the same building, and although he was in my brother's grade, we were also friends. He always had great advice; I could talk to him about anything.

Once they noticed my interest in girls, and one in particular at that, I was constantly bestowed with advice on how to woo women. Tanya Denali had been the objection of my affection for years, and they were convinced that they could get me laid, or at least get a good blowjob from her. I was embarrassed, but I appreciated their help since I had no experience of my own.

Since mom had the night shift tonight, and Emmett couldn't be trusted to boil water, I would be doing the cooking. Jasper had stopped off at his place and saying he would come up later. Emmett and I had continued up the stairs to our place, but when we got there, a man was knocking on the door.

The same bronze hair and lanky figure, the same blue eyes like my brother's met mine as we got closer to him; this was our father.

He moved aside as I slide the key in the lock and opened the door. Emmett began to move forward with trepidation in his eyes as he passed me and headed inside.

"You can come inside…" I remembered I motioned for him to follow.

I went to the kitchen set the groceries down as Emmett started unpacking them, filling the awkward silence.

I noticed him looking around the room, taking everything in.

"So, where is your mother?" he asked looking over to we were.

"Not here," Em answered, frowning.

I chimed in to curb Emmett's growing unease. "She won't be back anytime soon, but we could tell her you stopped by," I told him, hoping he would take the hint and leave.

I had always wanted an explanation but standing there, looking at him, taking in our apartment with a smug attitude as his eyes glanced around with disdain - I found that I didn't need it anymore.

But when he went to answer, I got another surprise…

"Hey boys! I'm home! Happy Birthday Edward! I got Jean to switch with me so I could be here for my baby's birthday…" She entered the apartment, gift in hand and her back turned to her visitor.

The moment she saw him all hell broke loose. The blood drained from her face and she started screaming questions at him. "What the hell do you want? Why are you here?" I had never seen her like that before.

My mind was reeling as I listened to her rant. I just couldn't believe he was here. She only acknowledged us by sending Em and I to our room.

We left them alone to argue, and honestly, I couldn't care less.

This was not how I wanted to spend my birthday.

With my little celebration forgotten and long after he had left, Mom came to our room to talk; I guess she had calmed down a bit.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked calmly.

I sat up and looked across at Emmett.

She didn't waste any time getting into his reason for the visit. "He wanted to see you; he knew it was your birthday."

"Why? What does he care? Why now? Why come here and fuck up my birthday? What about all the other ones? What about all of Emmett's?" I spat angrily.

Even though I knew it wasn't her fault the day was ruined, I didn't care. We deserved answers and fuck the punishment that would come after. I wanted to know.

She seemed defeated and decided to tell us about her and Edward Sr.

She met him when she was eighteen, he was twenty-one. She had been young and impressionable, and he was charismatic.

She grew up in a middle class family and he was from a wealthy one. His parents were completely against their relationship; they felt that he was lowering his standards by being with someone outside of his social class.

They believed that she was a gold digger who just wanted a rich boy to manipulate and entrap by getting pregnant, gaining access to his wealth. Unfortunately for her, she did get pregnant, and that only fueled their hatred for her.

But she believed that they loved enough to find a way to provide for their baby without any help or money from his parents.

Her parents stood by them through the tough times, and even helped them get a little apartment when Edward moved out of his childhood home.

They struggled with a baby and bills for a while after Emmett was born; it was frustrating.

When Emmett was six months old, her parents were killed in a car accident and left all they had to her. She was devastated. The insurance was a good sum and she managed to give them a decent farewell. But the family house had to be put up for sale. She got a good amount for it and it seemed to last them for a while. Edward had an expensive taste for things and she tried to please him, knowing how hard he had worked for her and the baby.

After the money ran out and he couldn't handle it financially, his best friend Carlisle would help him out. Carlisle and his girlfriend Esme had gotten them through the roughest times. They were from Edward's world but they weren't pretentious. They had a great kindness about them. Esme would often come over to assist with Emmett. But things continued to go downhill for her and Edward, and they started to drift apart.

When I was born two years later, it was the last straw for Edward Sr and he left.

Mom didn't tell us more much after that; she just said one day he was there and the next he was gone. I could see the hurt on her face. Carlisle and Esme somehow helped her to become a nurse and she never looked back.

But life as I knew it changed forever, when I was eighteen…

By the time I got the dreaded call from the police, it was too late for my mom. It had been a head on collision with a drunk driver, and in one swift moment, all I ever knew and loved was taken from me.

She has been gone for several years now, but every time I think about her, it feels like it's just happened.

The day of her funeral, we each made our vow to her. Esme and Carlisle promised to continue look out for us and help in any way possible. Alice promised to be the sister we never had. Emmett promised to become a person who upholds the law to prevent another family from experiencing this pain. And I promised to help people as much as she had in her life.

Our father showed up for the funeral with his wife on his arm…the fucking bastard! I didn't even look his way once.

The one person I wanted to see in that moment now lay beneath my feet.

He has tried to reach out to us over the years, but I have always refused. Emmett has met with him once or twice and I wouldn't speak to him for days.

Our father went as far as to offer to pay for school, which I promptly refused.

Mom taught us that anything you want you have to work for and I intend on doing just that.

Emmett went to the police academy, and I worked a bunch of odd jobs while attending school. It was hard, but worth it.

Even though being a nurse is temporary, I value the skills I am getting every day.

The hospital is my home away from home. It's the one place I feel most connected to my mother.

Carlisle did live up to his promise and it's because of his help that I am now on my way.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts…**


	3. Another Shift

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The plot herein is mine.**

**Thanks to Babette12 & edwardsisobel for their pre-read skills.**

* * *

**BPOV **

"Come on, Bella, another night shift?" Alice asks. "Can't you just switch with someone else? I really want you there tonight to meet Jasper. Come on, Bella, pretty please?"

Alice has invited me to dinner to dinner at the Cullens' to meet her boyfriend. When she wants something, she'll do whatever is necessary to get it, and she isn't above groveling. This phone call is living proof of that. And today, it's amped up because she wants me to meet the man who has turned her world upside down and has left her wanting no one else.

Alice isn't the type to consider settling down. She believes in keeping on the move and partaking in whatever pleasures the world has to offer. Alice's love for life reminds me of my mother in a way, but it seems to have changed with Jasper. Since he came into her life, she seems happier and more grounded. I love seeing and hearing her like this and can't wait to meet the man responsible. But with a meeting between the attendants and the chief of staff in the morning, and the night shift I have to cover, today is out.

"No, Ally, I'm sorry, but I have to," I explain.

"What about tomorrow?" I counter. "Let's say, a lunch date for this meet and greet? I get off at eight am, so just give me some time to nap and I'll be good to go, okay?"

Giving her no time to find a loophole in my suggestion is my best way out of this.

"How does tomorrow at one sound?" Alice asks.

"That's perfect."

"Fine, lunch tomorrow at one, and you get to pick where," she says. I can almost see the smug expression on her face thinking that she has me cornered.

"Hmm, let's see, how about J. Alexander's?" I ask. "It's one of our favorite spots and you know how much we both enjoy their dishes." I know I have her right where I want her.

"You play dirty, Bella," Alice says. "You're making me hungry just thinking about it."

"I know what you mean, and I feel the same way," I tell her. "I'll take care of everything; you two just show up."

"Well, well, look at you," she says with a sense of pride evident in her voice.

"What can I say? I learn from the best."

Ever since Alice came to Chicago, we've been scouting out places to hang out and relax on our days off. We've found some great restaurants through our mutual love for good food. And as much as I love to cook, I can hardly find the time to do so, and I'll never allow Alice anywhere near my stove without having the fire department on speed dial.

"So, aside from your busy schedule, Dr. Swan, this would have nothing to do with a certain hot male nurse, now does it?" she giggles. I can picture her waggling her eyebrows at that question.

I know I shouldn't have mentioned my attraction towards him to Alice, as it's only serving to come back and bite me in the ass.

"No! Absolutely not, Alice, are you serious?" I gasp. "This has to do with work, and nothing else. Besides, I won't do that. I've told you, I am trying to stay away from fraternizing at the workplace. You do remember what happened last time right? And furthermore, he's too young."

"Come on, you're acting like you're fifty or something, Bella. Besides, it just makes it a helluva lot hotter that you're thirty-two years old and he's like what, twenty-four, twenty-five?" she says, knowing his correct age.

"Twenty-seven, and you damn well know his age, Alice," I state. "The answer is still no."

"Why, Bella? What's the problem?" she asks. "Edward is a major step up from Dr. Gloom."

"Alice…"

"What? You know I'm right," Alice states.

"Dr. Gloom" otherwise known as Dr. James Smith, is an Operating Room surgeon with a God complex who believes he is the second coming.

He is good at what he does, that much I can admit. And it can be a pleasure to watch him at work sometimes - his "take-charge" attitude helped to get the patients the necessary care quickly. But this only works at times when I'm not assisting him with a trauma. Because this is when his monster ego rears its ugly head and I end up wanting to clobber him for all the snide comments he throws out, or his habit of barking out orders like a fucking drill sergeant to the rest of the staff.

James was the bane of Ally's existence when we dated - if dating is what you want to call it. We shared a few dinners where he constantly talks about himself, had a few mediocre trips to the bedroom, and that's about it. I know he's a bastard and his snotty attitude doesn't help matters, but I suppose it's the companionship that I crave at the time that causes me to delude myself.

But it all came to a screeching halt when he disrupted a surprise visit from Jake and Angela, who came up to see me for my birthday as a gift from Alice. Walking through my door and having my friends yell "Surprise!" was the greatest feeling. Usually, surprises weren't my thing but I was too excited to see them to even let it matter. Jake and Angela had come bearing gifts from Phil and Charlie and Jake's dad, Billy.

But as my surprise gathering got underway, James fucks it up. He is rude to my friends, he makes poor comments at the wrong time and acts as if he owns the place and they're intruding. This was the last straw for me. Nobody has the right to do that to my friends. To try and belittle them, and force them to feel or think less of themselves, when in fact, they are worth more than you. So, that was where it ended for James and me.

I know my friends are protective of me and tend to watch out for the things they think I can't see, and I know I've made a few mistakes to cause them to think this way, also because I'm too busy trying to please everyone. And because my dating experience has been less than impressive. Mike, my first boyfriend, is where it all started. I still to this day say that my time with him was a part of my grieving process. The lost of my mother had a great impact on me. Then there was Eric, who I met at UW orientation and dated for most of my freshman year. I dated Garrett for two months into my senior year, and Peter my last serious boyfriend. I could've seen myself spending my life with him.

So whenever I think I may have stumble upon Mr. Right, my friends are there - especially Jake - to ensure he's the one. Jake's reason for this is that no one is good enough in his eyes for his big little sister. Jake, being the giant he is, gets a kick out of making fun of my height every chance he gets. Standing next to him always makes us look like "Jack and the Beanstalk," and nothing cracks him up more.

I've asked him on numerous occasions what exactly he's looking for in my supposed "Mr. Right" and all I get is a weird look, a shrug, and an _"I'll know when I see it and then I'll let you know_." To which my reply has always been, a sarcastic "Thanks, Dad."

"Alice, Nurse Masen is a colleague, and that's it. I know I've expressed some sort of attraction to him or his physique, but that's all, okay?" I say, snapping myself back to the conversation at hand.

"Sure, if you say so, while sitting there and thinking about Edward," she snickers. "I wonder how well he can perform in that little "on-call" room."

"Alice, behave! Aren't you two family or something? " I answer in shock.

"Oh come on, that has nothing to do with it and you know it. I'm not talking about him for myself. Eeww, that's disturbing. And don't you dare change the subject, missy, I know what happens in there. Just take Eddie boy in there for a private check up," She suggests. "You know, he is looking a bit pale these days."

I blush. "Ally, come on, seriously, I am gonna hang up if you don't stop it."

"Bella, this is me, Alice, and you know you can't lie to me," she says. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"Yea, that's because you snoop into my life so damn much," I say. Feigning anger but laughing.

"Is that so? But the thing is, I'm always right. I know it and you know it. So we will see who wins this argument in the end. Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal."

"So tomorrow at one?" she repeats for the millionth time.

"Yep." I answer. "I love how happy Jasper makes you sound, Ally. Talk to you later."

"Later! And thanks. Oh! And wear something fabulous. Love you, Bells!"

"Love you Ally, and I know." I laugh, hanging up.

I went to my closet to pick out what I'd be wearing tomorrow on the lunch date.

Maybe a nice dress will be the thing, seeing that its summer and all. Or a pair of capri pants with a nice cool top and some sandals to top it off? What would it be? Sleek yet sassy or casual yet chic? I blame Alice for my now well-equipped fashion sense. She's the one who teaches me a lot about it, such as what must go with what and when and where to wear this or that. I decide to go with a nice spaghetti strap summer dress with a wedge heel sandal, topped off with a shawl and my diamond earrings. I'm looking forward to a relaxing lunch with my best friend and her boyfriend.

In the shower, I can't help but think about Nurse Masen and how Alice wouldn't drop it.

This all started with me picking Alice up from the airport on a lunch break. It's near the end of my shift, and if needed, the hospital would page me.

Her job as a fashion scout has finally gotten her the move and promotion she's wanted. And as added bonus, it came with a relocation to Chicago, where she can be closer to me and her parents who had come out here due to Carlisle taking up the position of Chief of Staff here at Mercy hospital.

Carlisle has been our chief surgeon for quite some time now. He is a great doctor, a stern yet gentle boss who always seemed to have the right approach when it comes to his patients and the staff. Although he's happily married, it doesn't stop the females he encounters – nurses, doctors and even patients still see one or two of the many nurses, female doctors, and even patients - from swooning over his terrific bedside manner.

His wife Esme is a 'kind-hearted' woman whom I absolutely adore. She is an amazing interior designer with a flair for style and can take anything that seems boring to another and turn it into something beautiful. Knowing her for as long as I have, and having had the chance to see some of her work, has solidified this fact for me and I can see where Alice gets her sense of style from. But her wit is definitely from Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he prefers to be called by his family and friends.

After our excited 'hellos' and bear hugs at the airport, Alice and I are then making our way back when I get a page to return to the hospital right away – it seems one of my patients requires my attention.

When we get to the hospital, I leave Alice in the emergency waiting room to go and check on the patient.

Thinking that Alice probably went up to the OR to find her dad, I take my time assisting Nurse Finnegan with my patient's treatment, making sure it's been administered correctly.

After finishing up, I make my way back to the front desk, spotting Alice talking excitedly to someone. His back was to me, and he was in scrubs – I figured him for a nurse. From how excited Alice seems, she apparently knows him and is very glad to see him, as he's practically being assaulted with hugs and kisses from her.

"I can't believe you're here!" I hear her say when I get closer.

"You work here? I can't believe it. I am so happy for you," she continues, going a mile a minute before spotting me. "Oh! Bella, come here, come here."

I head over to see who it is, and found myself lost in the most intense green eyes I've ever had the chance of looking into.

"Bella, this is Edward." She says practically jumping up and down.

"Nurse Masen," I say, recognizing him right away.

"Dr. Swan," he answers in one of the most soothing voices I've ever heard.

My god! It's the most delicious sound ever! I could just stand here staring at him all day like a "fifteen year old" girl with a silly crush on the star quarterback.

_Come on, get it together, Bella! You work with this guy almost every other shift_.

"Oh, you know each other. That's good." She smiles. "Bella, Edward here is my cousin."

I raise an eyebrow at her, knowing that she was an only child and her parents had no siblings.

"We're not blood relatives, but we consider ourselves related. My dad was best friends with his father and we grew up together." She explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, earning a smack on the shoulder from Alice.

It was nice to witness their little banter; it was almost like watching a brother and sister.

"Just the two of you?" I questioned.

"Huh?" Alice eloquently answers.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked.

Nurse Masen answers me this time. "She means my brother Emmett and me."

"Oh."

I made myself fade in the background a bit and let Alice do the talking while I admired him from afar.

"I just can't believe you work here with Bella, I mean Dr. Swan," Alice laughs. "I still can't call her that sometimes."

"Why?" Nurse Masen asked.

"Same reason it's weird to say 'Nurse Masen' to you, silly. It's because I know you two so well that I can't see either of you as anything other than Edward and Bella." Alice says pinching his cheek.

I decided to take a shot and answer. "Well, you're gonna have to get used to it Ally." I glanced at Nurse Masen, noticing his smirk.

"I'll do my best, but it's not guaranteed, k?" she says cheerily.

"Okay." Edward and I said simultaneously, only to laugh afterwards.

"Wow! He has such a nice smile," I thought to myself.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Nurse Masen, get over here now!" a man's voice barked harshly, we turned to see Dr. Smith beckoning Edward.

"Well, it looks like I'm being summoned. Catch you later, Alice. Bye Dr. Swan." He kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair before heading off to Dr. Smith, and left Alice beaming.

"Asshole!" she said abruptly. "He just had to interrupt, that fucker!"

Whoa! Talk about a mood change!

"Come on tiger, let's get you out of here before you go claw his eyes out." I say with a laugh, pulling her behind me.

"How could you have dated that?!" she huffs.

"Honestly, Ally, I have no idea," I sighed. "Let's say it was an error in good judgment on my part."

"Well, I see a way to rectify that error."

"And how is that?"

"With Edward, of course!" she says like it's the most obvious thing.

"What?!" I shouted as we exit the hospital together.

"Alice, are you jetlagged or have you just lost it?" I asked, trying desperately to stay calm after hearing her absurd idea.

"What? I think it'll be good for the two of you to get to know each other a little better. He's a great guy Bella, trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" she asks, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Alice, listen, I really appreciate you trying to fix me up with your cousin and I am sure he's a good guy, but I'm just not ready yet. And I doubt it will ever happen with anyone at work again. Okay?" I explained.

"Oh that's great, Dr. Gloom strikes again huh?" she said snidely as we made our way to my car.

"Alice, it was a bad choice," I snarled, "When are you gonna let me forget it?"

It frustrated me how she never lets it go. I'm fucking pissed by the time we get in my car. I slammed my door, throw the car in gear and hightail out of the lot without a word to her. I know she sensed the sudden change in my mood, but at the moment, I didn't give a fuck.

"Bells, I don't mean to be a bitch, but it just seems that the prick has ruined dating for you. I'm sorry for pushing you," She apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Ally," I sighed. "I know you mean well, but I need a break and the last thing I need is to think about another hot guy right now." I clap my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said.

"Oh shit!" I blurted out closing my eyes for a moment and waiting for her response.

_Good thing we're at a stoplight_.

"Hot? Hot?! Really Bells, you think he's hot? I mean I suppose, he's my little cousin and I've never really pictured him that way. But I'd always see the girls drooling over him whenever he was around. Ha! You're one of the drooling girls." She says cackling and going a mile a minute.

"What? No! I'm…I'm not. I'm definitely not." I stuttered out trying to defend myself but failing miserably.

"Yep, sure Bells, anything you say." She said smugly.

I dropped her off at her parents' house, where she was staying until she found her own place. After promising to call her later for what would no doubt be more grilling about my obvious crush on Nurse Masen, I headed home.

But is it that far from the truth? I did find him incredibly attractive, intelligent, dutiful, 'well-mannered' and very 'hard-working.' But these are just observations of a guy that I hardly know, and what I knew was mostly hearsay. I mean, he could be an asshole to women, or he could have been gay and just never told Alice.

Was he gay? I mean, I've never gotten that vibe from him the few times we've worked together. And while he doesn't openly flirt with the female staff, he always seems to get whatever he requests without much effort. There is a certain charm about him, something that lies beneath the surface. His eyes show wisdom far older than his age, and this leaves me deeply intrigued by him.

But why the hell was I so interested?! If Alice could see me now, she would be laughing her ass off.

I got home and headed straight for my bedroom, jumping into bed in my scrubs, and fell asleep with Nurse Masen on my mind.

I shake myself out of my reverie and turn off the shower. I get out, dry off, and dress quickly, getting the hell out of my apartment as fast as I can.

The drive to the hospital has always been a quiet and somber one for me. It gives me the time I need to get ready for whatever this shift might bring. I like heading in there with a clear head and ready for work. I drive into the lot, park my car, and get out, making my way to the emergency doors. As I head inside, I see a truck pull up, blaring rap music. I stop to admire the truck. It's a Toyota Tacoma 4x4 and by the looks of it, I'd say a 2010 model. The music coming from it is pretty good too. I can thank Jake for my extensive knowledge on vehicles and music. He always thinks that I'm too much of a bookworm and need to let loose every once in a while. And nothing pleases him more than sharing his knowledge about cars and music with me. Thanks to Jake, I listen to any type of music at least once and I love to watch him tinker around with an engine. I've always been interested in knowing about everything under a car's hood.

But while I stand there taking in the truck, I spot Nurse Masen exiting the passenger side before making his way over to where I am. He keeps his head down as he walks over - no doubt his unruly hair is falling into his eyes with each step. He finally lifts it when he gets up to me, and rewards me with his breathtaking smile.

Just as we're about to greet each other, we're interrupted by the blare of the horn coming from the truck. We both turn around to the noise, but before I can say anything, I hear a booming voice shouting, "See you later, sweet cheeks, I'll miss you!" along with kissing sounds.

The shock that runs across Masen's face is evident with his embarrassment. He turns a good shade of red before yelling, "Shut up, Emmett!"

"Will you miss me too?!" Emmett shouts, ignoring him.

I take a peek around Nurse Masen at the truck to see if I could make out the driver. The guy I see sticking his head out of the driver's side trying to look sad and pouting his lips is big enough to border between Rocky and Jake. And that's just his head, shoulder and arm. I can see that he has a short haircut, but I can't make out anything else. Emmett? That name sounds so familiar. And then it clicks - this is Nurse Masen's brother.

"What?!" Nurse Masen shouts exasperatedly.

"You know what? Yes! Are you happy now?!" Nurse Masen begins to take a step towards the truck. He seems to be getting pissed.

"Well, say it then!" Emmett shouts, not seemingly unfazed by his brother's temper.

"I'll miss you!" Masen finally gives up and says.

"All right, Eddie, no need to shout. Later!" he says calmly, smiling as he drives off.

I stand there trying but failing miserably to hold in the laughter that's bubbling up in my throat as Nurse Masen makes his way back over to me. But the moment he looks in my eyes, I can't fight the fit of giggles that escapes me. It only lasts until he's towering over me and I am caught in the forest of green that is his eyes.

_God! What are you Shakespeare? And how tall is he - 6'3? 6'4? _

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." He cocks an eyebrow at me. "Really I didn't, I…he's just so funny. I'm sorry again."

He just stands there, staring at me without saying a word.

Shit! I really fucked up. I stood here giggling about something that is obviously serious and now here he is, pissed at me for finding their interaction funny.

My God, I really wish I knew what he's thinking right now.

"So, that's Emmett. Right?" I ask, praying he wouldn't bite my head off.

He continues to look at me for a second before he smiles and answers.

"Yes, that's him. He can be obnoxious sometimes, and loves embarrassing me," he says, smiling. "It's his favorite game."

I had to look away from him and down at my sneakers while doing my internal cheer.

"Well, before that spectacle, I wanted to say, good evening Masen. How was your day?" I surprise myself by not being 'tongue-tied' as I stare at him.

"Good evening, Swan, it was good. How was yours?" he smirks, causing my girly parts to cheer.

_What is this man doing to me? Get a grip, Bella! _

"Nice, love the use of the last name."

"Hey, you hit me with it first, so I'm just returning the favor." He smiles as we make our way into the hospital.

"I guess I'll see you out there."

"Yeah, see you on the front line." He answers walking off.

After we part ways, I make my way over to the board to get some cases to start the shift off with.

I stumble upon nurses Mallory and Stanley at the front desk, and their topic of discussion is none other than Nurse Masen.

"Mmmm, look who's on this shift?" Nurse Mallory says to Stanley. I follow their eyes in time to see Nurse Masen go by. He looks in my direction, and for a brief second, I see that smile again. I return one of my own before he turns his attention back to Dr. Cullen as they walk on.

"Oh, he's so damn hot! Just look at that ass," Nurse Stanley says. "I just wanna squeeze it. The things I want do to him on any flat surface I can find." she says deviously.

_That's so disgusting, looking at the guy like he's a piece of meat. Bitches! Although, his ass does look awfully good in those scrubs_.

_Damn it! Out of all the nurses that could be on this shift, it has to be these two! _

I can't stand their asses. Nurse Mallory and Nurse Stanley get in the way more than they assist. Half the time, you'll find them gossiping than they do treating patients. These women attach themselves to the front desk and completely ignore the people in the waiting room. It's clear they hold disapproval of their own towards me, as well. And that's putting it lightly. I'm always ensuring that they move their asses and actually get some work done.

"So, what do we know about him?" Nurse Mallory asks Nurse Stanley. "Is he single? Hitched? Gay? Not that any of it would stop me anyways."

"Yes to the single, no to the hitched, and most definitely no to the gay." Stanley replies with a sigh.

"Oooh! Goody! Now I can see about getting him out of those scrubs, and finding out what lies beneath." Mallory says, snickering.

"Oh really?" Stanley says, apparently taking it as a challenge.

"Don't you two have something better to do with your time?" I ask disgustedly, shoving some charts to them both. "Go out there and make yourselves useful."

"Well then, we'll see who finds out first, won't we?" Nurse Mallory challenges Nurse Stanley as they both stalk away with Mallory scowling at me.

_Oh man, Nurse Masen is really in for it with those two. _

I already know quite a bit about Masen. Some I've learned from Alice and Dr. Cullen and others, and everything else through the gossip at the front desk. It's hard to ignore it when you want some assistance from a nurse and she's stuck in a dreamland as Nurse Masen goes by. I mean, there are other male nurses and doctors, and I don't see them getting this reaction. I've admitted to myself that there's an appeal to him, but we've a job to do that requires our full attention. So, it became imperative to just let the nurses have out their little fantasy before getting them back to work. Nurse Finnegan is one of two that I've excluded from this, as she and Nurse Masen are probably the only two not walking around in a daze. Working with them, I always get the reception I want right there on the spot. But on my breaks, I think back to the gossip and what I know from Ally, and it makes me wonder a bit more about this man.

Alice and Dr. C have told me that as much as Nurse Masen enjoys his job, his real dream is to become a cardiac surgeon. He is currently finishing up in med school and will soon be graduating and earning his white coat. Carlisle is especially proud of his efforts and achievements - as he's expressed on my last visit to his and Esme's home.

Pity, I didn't ask about Emmett at the time, but I'll leave that for the next visit.

After spending most of my shift in and out of the trauma room - some of which Nurse Masen helped with – I'm now in the break room taking a breather and trying to finish up some of my charts before the shift is over. Sitting here with the charts, I think back to earlier in the night, and some of the cases that came through the emergency doors. One case in particular is still on the forefront of my mind. A forty-two year old mother of two is brought in complaining of chest pains and shortness of breath. I take the case, and proceed to ask her the necessary questions. While ordering the tests I need to be done on the patient, Dr. Smith comes in and takes over.

I notice Nurse Mallory ignoring the patient, as she looks on as I argue with Dr. Smith, stating that I'm already on the case - and in no need of his assistance at the moment. I see Nurse Masen outside of the trauma room and call him in to help with the patient. Suddenly, the patient collapses on the table in shock. Nurse Masen and I move swiftly and between our efficiency we saved the patient that Dr. Smith nearly caused me to lose. Snapping back from my thoughts, I can almost do a cheer when I realize that I'm down to the last two charts. But when Nurse Masen walks in the room, it all goes downhill. I can't take my eyes off of him.

"Rough night, huh?" he says, making his way over to the coffee. With his back turned, I get a perfect view of his ass.

"Huh? Uhh… yeah, it was." I look down quickly to distract myself from staring too much.

_What is he? Gah! _

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" he asks.

"Already have it." I hold up my cup in gesture.

"Why don't you take a load off?" I pull the chair out, offering him a seat.

_Plus, it will help me take my focus off of your ass._

I stay silent and give him a second to sip his coffee. "I want to thank you for your help out there. I'm glad I had you with me."

_Wow! He smells so good! How's it possible in here?! What does he use?! _

"You're welcome," he says, smiling. "It was my pleasure."

_No, it would be my pleasure to throw you down on this table and have my way with you_.

_Jesus, I need to see psych_.

"Dr. Swan, Bella - are you okay?" He waves his hand in front of me, jolting me from my fantasy of him buck naked on the table in front of us. "You look like you spaced out for a minute."

"Huh? Oh, I…umm, I'm good. I just...I'm just…" I babble.

"Tired?" he asks, smiling.

"Yes." I answer, breathily.

"Well, finish up in here, catch a little nap and then meet me back out there," he says, motioning to the charts in front of me. "It'll be our little secret. Okay?"

"Yeah, definitely, see you out there."

I watch him walk out before going back to my charts. Finally finishing, I make my way to the couch and lie down. I lay there thinking about how considerate it is of Nurse Masen to suggest this and before shutting my eyes, I vow to get to know him better through his own words. I can admit that I like him, but as I told Alice it's too soon for me to consider anything else. But could I be wrong? What about our age difference. Would it pose a problem? He seems very mature for a twenty-seven year old. But why am I thinking so hard about this? I'm only interested in a friendship with him, despite what Alice thinks.

Nurse Masen will be a good friend and colleague and that's it.


	4. What about her?

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to those who take the time to read, alert, favor and/or hit.**

**Meet the cast of "On Call" on my blog. Link can be found on my profile.**

**Thanks to my pre-readers vbfb1 & edwardsisobel and my betas on this chap, BelleDean & Batgirl8968. Without them this chapter wouldn't make sense.**

**The plot herein is mine…**

_**Edward gets to work with Bella this shift and wonders if Alice could be right about it being time to move forward.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Rough night, huh?" I say to her as I walk into the break room.

I walk in the room with the intent of waking myself up by chugging down as much coffee as possible. However, I spot Dr. Swan sitting at the table with her charts spread out in front of her. Even tired, she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

I'm exhausted, but it's still the best night I've had in a while. Most shifts are stressful, and not every colleague is easy to work with. But tonight, I'm given the chance to work on the same shift as the object of my desire.

Dr. Swan –Bella – has a natural beauty about her. She has luxurious wavy brown hair that falls to middle of her back. Usually, she wears her hair in a single braid, or sometimes a ponytail, though my favorite is when she lets it down. Her eyes are the color of chocolate, rich, expressive and delectable – I'd stare in them all day long if I could. She also has the cutest little nose, along with plump pink lips. I just want to take them between my own, sucking, nibbling and kissing them until they're red and swollen.

The rest of her beautiful frame matches her face to perfection. From her beautiful neck to her supple breasts. I had the pleasure of catching a peek of her slender waist and tight abs the other day in the locker room when she was changing out of a top that a patient had vomited on. I should've felt like a pervert for staring at her, but I was too captivated by her beauty to care. She's gorgeous. Her ample behind is a thing of beauty. Just watching it move is a blessing that always has a certain part of my anatomy begging to be released from its confines.

At times, I don't understand my reaction to Bella. I mean, I've been with other girls – despite how much of a prude my brother, Emmett, thinks I am. I never feel this all consuming need around them the way I do with Bella. The girls I've dated were all beautiful in their own way. They did all the right things – had all the right moves both in and out of the bedroom – and while it satisfied me, it just isn't enough and it always ended the same, with me pushing them away.

It's not typical for me to share my personal thoughts with anyone, even family. However, I find myself sharing them with Alice whenever we have a chance to talk. I know it's not a "guy thing" to do, but Alice always understands in a way I know Emmett wouldn't. Alice thinks pushing these girls away is a way to protecting my heart from the pain I've experienced in the past – from the loss of my mother, to the loss of _her_.

Every time I meet someone new, I always find myself comparing them to Tanya. The scar she left on my heart has forever changed my views on the fairer sex. I know it's not fair of me to judge all other women by the standard she set, but it's not easily helped. I see them and I think of her.

I've learned a bit about Bella from Alice's boasting. So far, like me, I know that she's lost her mother, and she met Alice during her visits to Forks to spend time with her father. They're also two other friends that complete their group, but I can never remember their names. They're all best friends, and have been there for each other over the years. Alice is very devoted to her friends – there isn't anything she won't do for them. When she started to share bits and pieces of information about her friend, Bella, with me I was puzzled that she wanted me to know so much about this person. However, the more I learned about Bella, the more I liked her. And knowing Alice, there had to be an ulterior motive behind it. The day Alice surprised me at work was one of the best days of that week.

_Seeing Alice that day at the hospital was a pleasant surprise. Her job in fashion kept her traveling all over the world, and as much as she loved it, her heart's desire was to be wherever her family was. I'd just gotten back from my lunch break and intended to get back to work. However, as I walked by the waiting room I heard a loud, excited squeal before I was tackled by a swift little raven haired person. I was then promptly assaulted with hugs and kisses while I tried to gain my bearings. _

_Alice. _

_I lifted her off the ground in a fierce hug, and spun her around, causing more squeals and laughter to escape her. This was always one of my favorite ways to greet Alice – matching her exuberance with my own. I was so happy to see her, and to hear that she would be in town for a while, staying with Esme and Carlisle until she found her own place, only added to my excitement. _

_Alice started to share some quick details with me about her time in New York – and at the same time expressing how much she had missed all of us. I offered to call Emmett and let him know that she was in town, but she turned down my offer, saying that she wanted to do it herself, and she would as soon as Bella dropped her off at home. After she mentioned Bella, I tuned everything else out and only caught bits and pieces of the rest of our conversation. Alice caught on to my lack of attention to what she was saying, and gave me a knowing smirk._

_After a while, Alice sidestepped me and began to excitedly bounce up and down on the spot. No doubt, she saw Bella heading over. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at her gleeful actions, and it earned me a punch on my arm. Even though I didn't have the chance to have a little sister, with Alice in my life I didn't feel like I was missing out on anything. And though Alice was older than me, for me and Emmett she fit the quota perfectly. _

_Another thing I love about Alice is that she's so fucking coy! I already know a few things about Bella, but I was certain Bella doesn't know that much about me. Since Bella broke up with Dr. Smith, Alice has been on this campaign to get us together. Alice warned me that if she succeeds, and I do anything to hurt Bella, she would cut my balls off after I had my ass handed to me by Emmett._

_She brought me back from my thoughts as she whispered "Get ready!" before we were greeted by Bella. After Alice introduced us, she continued talking, going a mile a minute and once again, I tuned her out, taking the opportunity to take the woman in front of me. I could feel Bella's eyes on me when I wasn't looking, and I loved how shy she seemed when I was around. Even the ridicule that Dr. Smith had dished out couldn't dampen my mood after I left them standing there to return to work._

_I know firsthand of Alice's utter hatred for Dr. Smith. On more than one occasion, Emmett has had to threaten her with the law just to calm her down, especially after Bella's birthday fiasco. _

_That day Emmett and I both had a day off and decided to go see Esme. When we got there, we spotted Carlisle, who said that it was his days off too. With Esme in her office working on a project, the three of us decided to relax to some games, snacks and a couple of beers._

_Carlisle, Emmett and myself were engrossed in the game Mortal Kombat 9, when Alice came storming in the house leaving a string of profanities in her trail. Esme ran out of her office upon Alice's arrival, demanding to know what had happened. She had to scream at Alice, shouting, "Shut the hell up!" just to get Alice's attention. Carlisle had intervened, managing to calm Alice down enough for her to explain what had happened. She told us her reasons for the outburst and filled us in on how Dr. Smith had ruined the birthday surprise she had planned for Bella. _

_What an asshole! _

_But the day Bella told Alice that she had broken up with Dr. Smith, Alice was ecstatic – a fact she knew she couldn't share with Bella. And a little after that when I found myself newly single after Kate and I decided to go our separate ways, Alice's plan "Operation-get-Edward-and-Bella-together" was born. _

I walk over to the coffee pot and pour myself a cup. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

_What's she staring at over here? Whatever it is, it's making her fluster._

_Is she checking me out? No, I'm just imagining things. _

"Already have it," she says, holding up her cup. "Why don't you take a load off?"

I take a seat next to her, watching her fiddle with her pen. "I want to thank you for helping me out there. For a second, I thought I would've lost that patient due to Dr. Smith. I'm glad you came along when you did," she says quietly as I sip my coffee.

"You're welcome." I take another sip of my coffee, and I look up to see her staring at me intently.

"Dr. Swan – Bella – are you okay?" I ask, waving my hand in front of her. "You look like you spaced out for a minute." She snaps out of whatever is going on in her mind, and starts fumbling over her words.

"I…well…I…what, umm…"

"Tired right?" I ask, so she didn't have to explain.

"Yes," she sighs in relief.

"Well, finish up in here, catch a little nap and then meet me back out there," I say to her, motioning to the charts on the table. "It'll be our secret. Okay?"

"Yeah, definitely, see you out there," she answers with a smile as I get up to leave.

Walking out of the break room, I can't be happier. I can also see some truth in what Alice claims to be something better out there for me. Perhaps, with Bella, or even someone else, but I think it's time to move forward.

However, since ending my relationship with Kate, I've sort of taken a sabbatical from dating. I know it sounds "girly" but I need this. Kate is a great girl, and our time together was a lot of fun, but I started to feel that familiar feeling of running away take hold of me and I knew I had to end it before we got any deeper than we already were. We had some great dates, good sex but that's all it could be and I wouldn't let it to go any further. My fear won't let me. It may seem like I'm just using these women and God knows, I resent that, but I react this way sometimes because I can't help it. I just can't afford to make the same mistake again in trusting them the way I trusted Tanya. Even now, I still can't believe how foolish I was to think that she would've wanted stay with me. Tanya was everything I thought I wanted. She was my first crush, first love, first everything.

I decide to leave my current train of thought for another time. Right now, my only focus is to finish up my shift and get home for some rest.

Working with Dr. Swan, as I'd done tonight, is always a great experience. She's precise, efficient and intelligent. Dr. Swan's responsiveness is everything you'd want in your doctor. I only have a few doctors in the ER that I like to work with aside from Dr. Swan. Dr. Banner, Dr. Reid and Dr. Bennett are all good in their own right. And even on rare occasions, I get to work with Carlisle. He can't wait for the days of my surgical rotation to get me into the OR. Because of my goal to become a cardiac surgeon, Carlisle is always advising me on who are the best of the best to work with such as Dr. Aro Volturi, who is one of the country's best cardiac surgeons. And we're lucky enough to have him here on staff at Mercy. While I share Carlisle's enthusiasm, I have to remind him that I still have a long way to go before we can be on the same level in the OR.

The one thing I'm happy about is that medical school is almost over for me, and I will be leaving my part time job in nursing for my one year surgical internship – which I'm lucky enough is to be completed at Mercy Hospital. Actually, by next week I'll be graduating and finally earning my white coat. I'm very fortunate that Carlisle somehow has gotten me the opportunity to intern here at this hospital, so a possible relocation is not something to think about just yet. Chicago is my home, and I doubt I'll be happy anywhere else, but I know this job can take you all over the country. I know the work load of an intern will be murder, but I'm actually looking forward to it.

I get back to work, assisting a mother and her seven year old son whom she has taken into the ER with a nasty cut on his forehead. It's from an injury he'd sustained when he fell from a bunk bed. Since Dr. Swan is resting, and Dr. Reid is in the trauma room with an emergency, I finish up the boy's stitches myself. Carlisle approaches me when I'm almost through with the boy.

"A fine job, Edward," he says, examining the child's head before moving to the little boy's chart.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I reply as I finish up. The mother thanks me when I'm through, and Carlisle speaks with her for a brief moment before returning to me while I clean up my mess. In my peripheral vision, I notice him fidgeting. It's something Alice does when she's anxious to say something, and it seems to be a family trait.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I ask, curious about what has him acting this way.

He sighs before answering me. "Edward, I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Let's head up to my office."

As Carlisle and I make our way to the elevator, I see Dr. Swan exiting the break room. She looks my way and throws me a small smile which I return.

Looking back at Carlisle, I see him throwing me a knowing grin. "Why won't you just ask her out and put yourself out of your misery?"

I decide to play coy. "Are you saying that you're in support of fraternizing at the workplace?" I ask with a look of false shock on my face while we get on the elevator.

"I'm not blind, Edward. I know what goes on around here," Carlisle answers without missing a beat.

We exit the elevator and go down to his office. He opens the door gesturing for me to enter first. I walk in and take a seat across from his own, waiting for him to take his seat and begin.

He sighs deeply. "Look, Edward. First off, I want to say how proud I am of you for how hard you work around here, and also on finishing med school. I can't wait until your rotation so you can get a real feel of things from a doctor's perceptive."

"Okay."

Carlisle isn't a very difficult read. All his emotions are written on his face, and his body language always shows when he's nervous. Watching him here before me, I can tell he's leading up to something bad.

"Now what is it?" I start to feel agitated and I want him to spit out whatever it is he has to say.

"What do you mean?" he says, feigning ignorance.

"I mean, what's the matter?" I ask bluntly.

_Did something bad happen? Was it Emmett or Alice? _

"I… uh…I," he mumbles, hanging his head down in what appears to be defeat.

"Carlisle, please just say it," I plead with him. "Has something bad happened? Is it Emmett or Alice?"

He looks shock. "What? No…no…no, Edward, this has nothing to do with your family."

I breathe easier. "What's it about then?"

"This is about you," he says, glancing at me with a nervous look. "I may have done something that was very wrong of me to do without asking you. And for that, I'm very sorry, Edward. And I hope you'll understand my reason."

"What did you do?"

"Edward, I think of you and Emmett as my sons, and at times, it causes me to forget my place. I know you probably don't view me as your father," Carlisle explains.

His statement shocks me, because he is the closest thing I have to a father. "Carlisle, I have no problem with you seeing yourself as a father figure to Emmett and me. But I still don't understand what this has to do with anything."

"Well, thank you for thinking of me as a father figure and that's why I know you won't be pleased to hear this," he says. "Edward, you and Emmett have come far, and it fills Esme, Alice and me with pride to see that."

"I'm glad you're proud of us."

"Your father called me last night Edward," he says quickly.

"And?" I can't hide the anger that creeps up in voice at the mention of Edward Sr.

"I accidently told him about your graduation," Carlisle continues with his head held down, refusing to meet my stare.

I laugh out loud before saying anything else to Carlisle. "He already knows, Carlisle. He just needs the exact date."

"Why would you say that?" Carlisle asks with a perplexed look on his face.

I clench my fists before answering the unwanted question. "Because he's with Tanya. They've had an on and off relationship, as I'm sure Alice already told you, right?"

"Yes, Edward and please don't remind me."

I smile. "Well, I'm sure he has asked her these questions, Carlisle."

"Yes, I know that, but I'm sorry, Edward, I went too far. I know how you feel about him and I should've held more restraint." he says, his voice laced with remorse.

I know that Carlisle is sorry, but sitting here and listening to him, I find myself getting angry. Not at my surrogate father, but at the real one and his continued interest in my life. I would think that over and over again I've made it abundantly clear that I want nothing to do with that fucker. Nonetheless, he still tries to incorporate himself in some shape or form into to my life – even if it's through the eyes and ears of those who are close to me.

Some may mistake this as a plea from a father who wants to be in his son's life – a way to right a past wrong. But I know better. Edward Sr only wants to know our every move and success – a way of keeping tabs on us, or as a way to boast what his sons have done. Even though, he plays no positive role in our lives. He has no other children to the best of my knowledge, so I assume this is what fuels his continued interest. But I refuse to play any positive role in whatever he wants and the bastard can go straight to hell. On the other hand, I can't blame Carlisle for what he did. If I were in his shoes, I would've done the same thing. I take a breath and calm myself because the last thing I want is to say or do the something that can drive a wedge between me and my family.

"Do you still talk to him?" I ask.

"I haven't spoken to him in a while," Carlisle answers. "You have to understand, Edward, Esme and I were both appalled by his behavior in the past. I mean, one second he's all for sticking around and roughing it out with your mother, and in the next, he says he can't handle it, it's too much and he splits," he says with an edgy tone.

I cringe at the thought of my mother and the memory Carlisle is bringing up.

"What did he want exactly?"

"To know what you've been up to," he says.

"The times he's seen Emmett, I'm sure he asks the same. Why ask you?" I question.

"Because, I'm certain your brother can hold his tongue a lot better than I can," he says with a humorless laugh.

I chuckle. "Maybe."

"I think he may show up at your graduation, Edward. But I want you to know that you're not alone. Emmett, Esme, Alice, Jasper and I will be there with you. I don't want your father ruining what promises to be an important event in your life. Do you understand me?"

"I have to get back to work," I mumble, standing and making my way to the door.

"I understand, Edward. I should've kept my mouth shut," he chuckles.

"Yeah, you should've," I say with a laugh. "I'll talk to you later." We exit his office together.

"I'm glad you told me, thank you," I tell him as we approach the elevator.

"I thought you would've been furious. It's one of the reasons I decided to bring you up to my office."

"I am, but not at you."

"Just remember what I said about your family, Edward."

"I will, and I'll try my best. I'll see you later."

After leaving Carlisle's office, I throw myself back into the remaining hours of work. I'm on autopilot. Conflicted thoughts of my father continue to plague me, and I try to push it aside and focus. Fortunately, it's easily done, since I didn't get a chance to work with Dr. Swan again.

My shift ends in about thirty minutes, and I'm in the supply room getting some meds and new syringes for Trauma Room 2 figuring that it had to be low, seeing that Dr. Reid previously used it. I'm searching the shelves trying to locate the last item that I came for, and I spot it on the top shelf. As tall as I am, I still need the small ladder to reach it. I get hold of it, take a step on it and reach the item. But as I step down, I feel someone grab my crotch. I jump off the ladder, and drop everything I have in my hands. I turn around swiftly to see Nurse Mallory standing there with a sickening smirk on her face – one I think she assumes to be sexy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask angrily. I'm already in a bad mood and the last thing I need is her fucking with me right now.

"Oh, I just saw you head in here, and thought I could lend a hand." She smirks, running her finger up and down the front of my scrubs and batting her eyelashes.

_I really wish she'd stop doing that._

I grab her hand in time before she brings it back down to my crotch. "Don't fucking touch me!" I growl at her as I step off the ladder. The outburst is only met by her laughter.

I retrieve the supplies from the floor and make my way around her to leave the cramped room.

"You know, Eddie, I'm just trying to help," Lauren says, as she advances on me.

"Well, I don't need your help. And don't ever do that again," I tell her, sternly. "Do I need to remind you what we learned about sexual harassment in the workplace, or do I need to take this up with our supervisor? It's your choice."

Lauren has the decency to look worried for a second, and even taking a step back before making another pathetic attempt.

"How about a date then?" she asks. "I'm sure I can change your mind on that."

"No, Lauren," I reply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." I make my way around her and walk out of the room.

"Is that a no?" I hear her asking as I walk away. I didn't even bother to look back.

_Jesus, how delusional is she?_

My shift finally ends, and I grab my stuff heading out of there with every intention of just jumping on the EL to go home, taking a hot shower and sleeping like there's no tomorrow. However, when I get outside it raining cats and dogs, and I have no choice but to wait in the lobby of the hospital until the heavy rain slows down to a drizzle.

"Good morning, Edward," Bella says, coming to stand beside me.

"Morning, Dr. Swan."

"Bella, please, nice morning isn't it?" she nods her head toward the heavy rain.

"Yeah, it is. Now if I can just make it home without catching a cold, it'll be perfect."

"So where's your ride?" she asks. "Emmett's not coming back for you?"

"No, and I'm afraid to call him," I confess to her.

"Afraid of a repeat of his antics from last night?" she playfully smirks.

Looking into her eyes, I get that familiar feeling again, like my heart is skipping a beat. "Petrified."

She laughs out loud, and it's the most beautiful sound.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing it again," Bella says, sheepishly.

"What's that?"

"I'm laughing at you." She ducks her head, and some of her hair falls over her face hiding it from me.

I decide to ease her worry. "I'm not offended by it. It comes with the territory of being related to Emmett."

We stand there together and share a couple more laughs, waiting on the rain to let up. Standing here with her, I can see that Bella has the ability to be a good friend and maybe even more. And despite what I'm feeling when I'm around her, I know keeping it friendly and not pursuing her like some horn dog is the best option at the moment.

We stand in a comfortable silence before she asks. "How about I give you a ride home?"

"I don't want to put you out of your way."

"It's not, come on," she says, walking off to the parking lot.

I follow her and step out into the ambulance bay, realizing that the rain has slowed down to a light drizzle. Walking behind her, I take the opportunity to admire the way her body moves with each step she takes. As we approach her vehicle, I gear myself up for what I think will no doubt be some Volvo type car. However, I am stunned in silence by what's before me. Bella drives a 2011 Audi a7 coupe, silver, and it's a thing of beauty.

"What?" she asks as I stand there drooling over her car.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, she's my baby."

"She?" I ask, laughing at her.

"What? Only guys are allowed to have girl names for their cars." She cocks an eyebrow at me challengingly.

"No, no, no! I'm just surprised, that's all," I mumble out, hoping I didn't offend her.

"Well, are we getting in or not?" she asks, getting in and opening the passenger's side, beckoning me inside.

The interior is just as remarkable as the outside. Plush leather, crème colored seats, spacious interior, and an all around luxurious comfort – it's a driver's dream come true. It is as beautiful as it is expensive. I begin to wonder how she affords it on a resident's salary, but I think twice before asking her. She starts the car and turns on the heat, and we're out of there before I have a chance to relax in my seat.

Bella is indeed unlike any other woman I've ever known. I can say that from her driving alone. The way she bucks and weaves through the traffic is incredible. Watching her turn the steering wheel deftly and controlling her "baby" has left me speechless and in awe.

After giving her directions to my home, I decide to break the silence instead of just sitting here and ogling her car.

"So, what's her name?" I ask, genuinely curious.

She seems to light up at the question. "Cherie."

"Good one, unique."

"Thanks, I love her," she says.

"I can see," I answer, watching as she continues to maneuver her way through traffic.

"Must have been expensive." I can almost kick myself for saying it.

_Shit!_

She cocks an eyebrow before answering. "Yes, it was, but thanks to Alice and a few good investments, she's the payoff."

"Got to love Alice," I say nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

She smiles. "It's okay, I've gotten the comment before, but coming from you, I don't see it as an insult at all."

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile.

She pulls to a stop and I realize we're outside my apartment building. The funny thing is, I'm not ready to leave her just yet.

"So what about you, Edward?" she asks.

"What?"

"What's your mode of transport?" she relaxes her head against the headrest of her seat.

"Well, when it's not the EL, or a cab then it's my bike."

She seems to blush at the mention of my bike.

She clears her throat before asking, "What type?"

"A 2010 Ducati monster." My answer leads to a small groan I'm sure she didn't intend for me to hear_. _

_Girls and motorcycles._

"That's a good one," she muses.

"How do you know?" I question. "Are you a motor junkie, Bella?"

"I know a thing or two," she answers proudly. "And aside from cars, bikes are a second favorite of mine. Whatever I don't know and want to learn about them, I can always ask Jake."

_Who's Jake? And why does that name ring a bell?_

Taking a shot in the dark I ask, "So, umm, your boyfriend Jake teaches you a lot about cars and bikes then?"

"Oh, Jake isn't my boyfriend," she answers quickly. "He's a great family friend who's like a brother to me."

_Yes_!

I'm so fucking relieved; I can't help the smile that's plastered on my face.

"So what about you? Does your girlfriend like motorcycles?" she asks in a teasing tone.

"Don't know, haven't met her yet."

"So, Jake, is he any good with bikes?" I ask, wanting to talk a little longer. I know we're both tired as fuck, but I just have to know more about her.

"Yep, you should have seen the ones he fixed up for us when we were younger," she says, laughing at the memory.

"Sounds like you guys are close."

"Yeah, he's like the little big brother I never had. Him and his wife, Angela are both really great," she says. "I'm lucky to know to them."

_He's married, too. Yes! Angela? They're the friends I couldn't recall. Perfect!_

"What do you mean, little big brother?" I ask her, wanting her to elaborate on her description of Jake.

"Well, Jake's enormous. He's like 'the hulk' and he's two years younger than me. It amazes me."

"How old is he?" I ask her.

"Oh, he's twenty-eight, and I'm thirty-two."

"Are you sure?" I ask jokingly.

"About what?"

"That you're thirty-two. You don't look it," I say, admiring her. "You look like you're about twenty-six or twenty-seven."

"Ha! So how old are you?"

"Alice never told you?" I answer smugly watching her blush again. "Well, I am twenty-seven."

She recovers quickly. "Really, Wow! You don't look a day over twenty."

She laughs out loud and I join in with her. "Ha, ha, very funny."

I decide then to confess what I'm sure she already knows. "So, Bella, I take it Alice has told you all about me."

"And I assume you know the same about me, right, Edward?" she asks.

"Right."

"So, what do you say we get a coffee on our next shift together? I mean, that's if you want to," She asks.

"I'd love that, and maybe we can talk some more."

I move to open my door. "Well, I should let you get going."

"Yeah, I should probably get going. I've got an important lunch date with your dear cousin."

"Then you better get home and get some rest," I say, getting out and closing the door.

After she insists on waiting until I get to my building's entrance, she speeds off. No doubt, the lunch date she's referring to is the one to meet Jasper. He has told me that Alice wants him to meet one of her best friends. A person she considers her sister.

Alice and Jasper dating bothered me at first because I knew my friend's track record with women. He never mistreats or disrespects them in any way, but Emmett and I shared the mutual concern that Alice is more invested than Jasper. Surprisingly, he's proven that he's as in love with her as she's with him.

I ride the elevator up to my floor replaying every bit of my conversation with Bella – from the hospital to the car ride here. The thing that surprises me the most is this sudden ache I feel in my chest after she drives off. I shake it off as I say hello to my neighbor, Mrs. Cope, as she heads off for her morning walk.

I can't get Bella's face out of my mind as I walk in my apartment. However, as soon as I enter my place, thoughts of Bella are drowned out by the fatigue I feel. I throw my bag on the couch and make a beeline for my bedroom, stripping along the way and heading straight for the shower – I can always get something to eat after I wake up.

As the warm water flows down my back, I still find my thoughts wandering back to how good she looked in her scrubs this morning. I shake my head trying to free my mind of Bella and focus on the task of getting clean. I lather up with my body with my bodywash, and begin to scrub away the dirt and grime of the previous night and trying not to shiver as I think of Lauren's hands on me. There is only one woman I want that close to me, and she just left.

Watching her drive this morning was a sight to behold. She looks so powerful behind the wheel, so in control and yet so carefree at the time. If only she knew how much it turned me on, she would've called me a pervert and probably kicked me out of her car.

_But fuck! She's hot!_

With the combination of seeing the car and having her so close to me, I was reeling, and my mind went straight to gutter.

Being here in the privacy of my shower, I have the freedom to think about what I would've done to Bella if she were in here with me – which is one of my favorite fantasies of her.

_Yeah! I have fantasies about her. Don't judge._

The fatigue I felt earlier is put on the back burner as I grip my harden cock and begin to pump as I picture her legs wrapped around my waist as the water streams down on us. I guide my throbbing member into her with one hard thrust, reveling in the sound of her loud moan as I bury myself in her warm body. I brace my arm against the tile wall leaning my head into the crook of it and stroking my cock in earnest. The swollen head of my dick is almost red and aching and every pass of my thumb over is fucking ecstasy.

Closing my eyes, I can feel her wet pussy tightening around my length while she begs me to go faster and harder. I know my end is coming soon as I can feel myself teetering on the edge of my release. I close my eyes tight and stroke faster. I push my cock into her harder and faster, our bodies slamming against one another chasing our mutual release. She finally lets go, screaming her release and her tight pussy milking me of my orgasm.

I grunt and moan as my hot cum sprays all over my hand, and the wall of the shower. I drop my head, exhausted, but shower again to wash away the evidence of my release and make my way out of the bathroom.

Completely sated and so tired I can barely keep my eyes open, I dry off and head straight for my bed. I don't bother to put anything on, as I am too tired and often sleep naked anyways.

Crawling into bed and pulling my sheet up to my waist, my last thoughts before dozing off are of Bella's beautiful smile.

**Thoughts? **


	5. Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read, alert, favor and/or hit.**

**Thanks to Batgirl8968 & dreamergirl87 for ironing this chap out.**

**Meet the cast of "On Call" on my blog. Link can be found on my profile.**

**The plot herein is mine…**

_**Bella goes on the lunch date with Alice and Jasper. Is everything that she already has in her life enough, or could there be more?**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't get Edward off my mind. Our talk is on replay inside my head the entire way home. As tired as I am, I still would've enjoyed talking with him some more. What Alice has mentioned isn't nearly enough. He's so interesting, intelligent and sweet. Even his laugh is beautiful. I can definitely see myself befriending him.

_And more, right?_

_Maybe…_

No, that's not a wise decision right now – all I can handle at the moment is a friendship. However, Edward intrigues me and I look forward to learning more about him. I will have to find a way to maintain a bit of distance though, as a precaution. I can't allow myself to be dragged into anything deeper with Edward. I'll have to try and dismiss any thoughts or fantasies my mind may conjure up. Edward is a great guy who's going places, and that much is evident even in the brief amount of time that I've talk to him – the longest being in the car a little while ago. Having the opportunity to see him in action at work on the occasions that I get to work with him, I can see his ambition. I admire his efficiency on the job and the caring nature he displays for his patients. I'll have to work on not letting Alice's twisted little ideas warp my mind into doing anything I may end up regretting. I know she thinks that Edward and I can have something good if we give it a go, but I still feel it's too soon for me.

Breaking up with James wasn't as easy as Alice may have thought. James had shared his resentfulness of my decision to end things between us. In his rant, he said some nasty things that weren't worth repeating so I never told Alice the whole truth about what went down. I should've just taken what he expressed as bullshit, but it didn't hurt any less. I knew Alice was ecstatic that the relationship had ended, and I never made her any wiser that I had caught on to her excitement. However, when she started dropping subtle hints about this Edward, I knew I had to put a stop to it. I wasn't in any way ready for any sort of relationship. I needed time.

Whatever ideas Alice may have about Edward and I will remain on the back burner of my mind for now. Around him, I'll just have to keep a cool and level head. There will be no rushing of anything further.

_How about just sex then?_

I better start now.

Making my way up to my place, the only thoughts that plague my mind are those of my king sized piece of luxury, otherwise known as my bed that awaits me in my bedroom. I get on the elevator willing it to go as fast as it can so I can get to my little piece of heaven for some needed rest. I get off on my floor, and make my way to my apartment. I count my lucky stars that my nosy neighbor, Mrs. Schwartzman, isn't anywhere in sight. She's as snide as they come and she and Alice can't stand each other. Alice thinks she's an uptight woman with a stick up her ass who just likes to spy on her neighbors. My other neighbor, Jenny, is the exact opposite. She's quiet, thoughtful and kind. She's a writer with two kids, Sam and Lillian, who are nine years old twins. Her husband, George is an attorney with a very popular firm.

I unlock my door and head inside. I go straight to the kitchen, opening my fridge and finding it partially bare – expect for some bottled water, a pack of cheddar cheese and a molded garden salad, which found its new home in the trash. _Definitely need some groceries_. I plan to go the store, but it'll have to wait until after my lunch date with Alice. My stomach grumbles, and I search the cupboards for snacks, coming up empty – expect for a granola bar. _Will be having a_ _big lunch_. I check my messages, hearing one from my dad, another from Phil and two from Jake. I remind myself to return their calls later, but right now, my bed is calling me. I hastily finish my bar with a glass of water and move to my bedroom. The first sight of my bed and the thought of the comfy sheet touching my skin has me speedily stripping off my scrubs, eager to settle into my mountain of pillows. As soon as my head hits the pillows, I'm fast asleep.

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

_What the fuck is that beeping sound? _

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I spring out of bed as the alarm on my watch goes off. After gathering my bearings, I realize I only have an hour and a half to get ready and get to the restaurant. I don't even remember setting the alarm, but I'm thankful I did. I can't believe how long I slept. I jump in the shower, going as fast as I can without getting into any accidents. The last thing I need is to slip on the tile and crack my head open. When I get home later, I'll have a nice relaxingbath. I get out, dry off and blow-dry my hair, deciding to leave it down before applying some light makeup. I get dress, grab my keys and leave my apartment.

Luckily, I get to the restaurant on time – effectively beating Alice and Jasper there. I decide to wait at our reserved table for them to arrive. With time to spare after the waiter brings me my sparkling water, my mind involuntarily wanders back to Edward and Alice's implication about the two of us getting together. Would it be a bad thing? He's a charming guy, and the few minutes with him this morning in my car left me more entertained than any mundane date I've ever been on.

I'm deep in thought, when Alice's voice interrupts, "Penny for your thoughts?"

In my hurry to spin around, my chair and I begin to tumble over, before being caught by the breathtaking man by Alice's side.

"Jesus, Alice, you scared the crap out of me," I tell to her while trying to catch my breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she says with an apologetic look. I don't want to sound too harsh, because I should be used Alice's method of doing things by now. Over the years, she's been the best at surprising Angela, Jacob and I. And the last thing I want is for her to feel sad right now.

"It's okay, Ally, I'm fine," I say as I try to reassure her. "Come on, please, take a seat."

Turning attention back to my rescuer, I hold out my hand for him to shake. "Bella Swan."

"Jasper Whitlock," he says, giving me a firm shake. "Alice has told me quite a bit about you."

"I look forward to learning a little more about you."

We take our seats. Jasper throws me a small smile as the waiter approaches our table. The three of us waste no time in ordering our lunch while Jasper and I get to know one another a little more. I plan on leaving this lunch knowing everything I possibly can about the man that has captured Alice's heart.

During our wait, I learn that Jasper is originally from Texas and moved here with his mother when he was seventeen years old. It was a hard transition, but he has grown to love Chicago over time – especially with the help of his friends. He's a junior attorney with the Bradford Law firm, and he has a love for all things history.

In return, I tell him a bit about myself. I'm sure Alice may have told him a few things, but I think I should share a bit more, seeing that he has. I tell him how Alice and I met, and about my job at Mercy Hospital – a fact he seems very interested in.

What surprises me is that when I mentioned the hospital he seems very familiar with it. Jasper even comments on the goddamn vending machine in the cafeteria that keeps stalling. I find it suspicious that he knows this, but I write it off as him probably being a patient before, or Alice has taken him with her to see her father there.

According to Alice, Jasper already knows Carlisle and Esme. Our conversation is cut short by our waiter's arrival with our order. It just now occurs to me that Alice has being uncharacteristically quiet, leaving only Jasper and I to talk. I like him. His demeanor is very welcoming and leaves me comfortable enough to speak freely around him. I turn to Alice to see her watching us interact with a smile on her face before we each begin our meal.

"So how are we doing, Ally?" I watch her push the food around on her plate wondering why she hasn't taken a bite.

She looks up and beams at me. "Perfect."

I motion toward her plate. "I thought you couldn't wait to get all of that in your tummy."

J. Alexander's being our favorite restaurant, Alice and I have the menu memorized – so it's never hard to figure out what we want when we're here. I'm currently having the Tuscan Steak, Jasper has gone for the Steak and Fries, and Alice is having the Hardwood Grilled Swordfish with Thai Sauce. The three of us decide to go for the White Cheesecake for dessert.

She playfully sticks her tongue out at me causing Jasper to laugh. "I'm here wondering the same thing about you."

"Well, let's eat," I say, insisting that they begin to eat before me so that when I devour every last piece of these juicy little steaks in front of me, I don't look like a crazy person.

Lunch is a delicious affair, with me enjoying every scrumptious bite of it. Every once in a while, Jasper will take Alice's hand into his own, kissing her knuckles and throwing her a warm smile. Witnessing their happiness is a wondrous thing that makes me happy to see my best friend like this. The smile that spreads across Alice's face each time Jasper looks at her makes me wonder for brief second what it would be like to feel the way they obviously do. However, I decide not to give it any deeper thought instead I push it aside to just be here for Alice.

The more I look at Jasper, the more I grow to enjoy his presence. He's the perfect contrast to Alice, even in height. He looks to be somewhere between 6'3 or 6'4 with a muscular physique, unkempt blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Alice is 4'9 to 5'1 with dark hair and grey eyes.

If he hadn't said that he's a lawyer I would've sworn that he's a model. I take a minute to notice the other customers around the room and I realize that a majority of them – mainly the women. It seems their eyes have gravitates toward our table and is fixated on Jasper's every move. I've seen this happen before, except I work in that particular environment and watch it occur whenever Nurse Masen –Edward –is in the room. I see Alice following my eyes around the room and then she gets a look of familiarity in her eyes. Hmm… I wonder.

I decide to test a theory. "So how did you two meet?"

Alice's head snaps around to us so fast, I swear that she'll get whiplash. Jasper's eyes move between the two of us suspiciously before settling on Alice. His eyes find Alice's and it seems a silent conversation pasts between the two of them before she ducks her head and a look of recognition comes across his face.

He takes a breath answering my question. "Alice and I have known about one another for a number of years."

I shot her a look at his answer, only to find her suddenly admiring the tablecloth and Jasper lets out a small laugh.

I sip my water and nod, gesturing him to continue. "As I said, I've known about her for a number of years, but I only officially met her when I went to the hospital one day to see if Edward was free for lunch."

I almost choke on my water. "Ed…Ed…Edward?"

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks, patting my back.

"I'm fine. Thank you. So, you know Edward?"

"Yes, I've known Edward and his brother Emmett for some years."

"The best friends that make Chicago home, right?"

"Exactly," he confirms.

I look over at Alice, giving her a chance to meet my eyes so I can silently convey that we will be discussing this little coincidence. Jasper notices the exchange and smiles.

"What is it?" I ask him, curious about his reaction.

"Well, it's obvious Alice didn't bother to mention this little fact to you," he simply says.

"No, Jasper, she didn't." I place my focus solely on Alice as she peeks up sheepishly at me. I turn back to Jasper and beckon him to continue talking. "So, I went to the hospital to meet up with Edward for lunch. He stopped off at the front desk and turned to me asking me to wait for him just a little more, before he walked off to catch up with some doctor. I noticed these two women at the desk watching him as he followed the person out of their sight. They immediately turned their attention back to me, but I swiftly stalked off to the chairs. I took a seat and prepared to wait. I took a curious glance to my right and there was your little friend right there next to me," he says, laughing at Alice's huff.

"I take it she introduced herself?"

"How did you know?" he questions. "She did just that."

"That's Alice."

"I'm beginning to see that," he answers, kissing Alice's cheek, causing her to blush.

"So after she introduced herself, she promptly told me that I had kept her waiting a long time and as strange as sounded, I apologized for it. Once we got our names and familiarity of how we knew each other out of the way, I invited her to lunch with Edward and I, and she accepted. I can't recall much of mine and Edward's talk that day, everything was blended together with Alice and how close we had come over the years of meeting one another. By the end of it, Edward was throwing an overprotective brotherly stare while I asked Alice out and she accepted."

I check the time for the first time during lunch, realizing that I have to get going if I want to get the groceries and make home in time for my long bath and a long nap.

"Well, Jasper, I'm glad you did. She's a great person and deserves the very best." A huge smile spreads across my face and I squeeze Alice's hand in support, watching her eyes well up with tears and a huge smile lights up her face.

"I can't believe the time, honey, I have to get back, "Jasper says to Alice before addressing me, "Bella, it's nice to meet you, and I hope we can do this again."

"I hope so too, Jasper," I reply. "It's nice to meet you too."

Jasper insists on paying for lunch and before I can protest, he promises to allow me to get the next one. We all walk out together and they escort me to my car which Jasper compliments me on. Alice pulls me into a fierce hug and whispers as Jasper moves away, giving us some privacy. "So?"

"He's great, and I'm hoping for the best," I tell her. "But as for the other stuff, we'll talk later."

She nods and practically skips off to Jasper, joining him. After throwing me a final wave, and they walk off together.

I open my car getting ready to step in, before I am stopped dead in my tracks by Alice shouting, "Great dress!"

I laugh out, shouting back. "Thanks!"

My next stop is the grocery store. If I don't get my shopping done now, I don't know when I'll have time to do it again. Entering supermarket, I immediately feel a little intimidated by my own attire and by some of the other customers' eyes on me. Being the center of attention is my least favorite thing and walking in a supermarket wearing a spaghetti strap summer dress with 3" wedges garners attention. I'd rather be in the background. Some of the men I pass are leering at me, and the women beside them are giving me the stink eye.

Nevertheless, I push my cart leisurely through the aisles, taking my time to scan the shelves and getting what I came for. There's a time when I would've been embarrassed by what I'm wearing now, but not anymore. Alice and Angela have helped me believe that while jeans, sneakers and sweats are great, sometimes a nice dress can be just as good.

I head over to check-out line, pay for my goods, and I'm out of there and on my way home in no time. I walk into my place and set the groceries down in the kitchen, wanting out of the dress and into my tub for a soak as soon as possible. Throwing on a t-shirt, I head back to the kitchen to unpack my groceries.

After I put everything away, I move to my bathroom to get my much needed bath ready. I turn on the water, leaving it warm enough for my comfort. I add my favorite strawberry scent bubble bath along with some bath salts. I light my vanilla scented candles and prepare for total relaxation.

I remove my t-shirt and panties, stepping into the bath. I test the water, finding it just right then I lower myself into the warm water letting it embrace me. I close my eyes and relax against the headrest, letting the water and salts do their magic. I can feel myself relaxing and I plan to stay for as long as I can. I may have dozed off for a second when I hear the phone ringing.

I grab the cordless from the stool next to me, answering it. "Hello."

"Hey, Bells! How are you?" Angela says, cheerily.

"Hey, Angie, I'm good and you?"

"Great. Jake and the kids will be back in a moment and I want to take the time to give you a quick call."

"I'm glad you did," I say, sloshing the water around with my free hand.

"You're in the bath?"

"Yes, and loving every minute of it," I answer. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm here grading some papers for my students, I'm on the last of it and want to get it done before my three kids get back," Angela says, causing me to laugh out.

"Your three kids, huh?"

"Yep." she laughs. "And not only that, but as soon as Jake and I get JJ and Grace to sleep he'll start hounding me for sex again."

"Oh my God, Angie, come on," I say, wishing I could rinse out my ears. "The last thing I need is to go to bed with a naked Jacob on my mind."

"What? He's hot," Angela says, complimenting her husband. "I mean, just a shirt off and I'm…ugh!"

I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh God, Angela, please stop. I can't take anymore."

"I miss you, Bella," she says in a more serious tone.

"I miss you, too, and my god kids, and even that big oaf," I reply. "How are Jacob Jr. and Gracie?"

"Missing their godmother and favorite auntie," she says. "Don't tell Ally."

"She freaks them out huh?"

"Well, not Grace, she loves the clothes and dolls, but JJ has a big issue and always hides when she comes around," Angela explains.

"I expect that," I chuckle at her.

"He definitely takes after his namesake," Angela says as I hear the background suddenly get noisy.

"I take it they're back?"

"Oh yeah, and full of ice cream and I don't mean in their mouth," she tells me. "Instead, it's all over everything else, Bells."

"I'll let you go then," I say to her. "Tell them I said hi."

"Bye, Bella, I will."

"Thanks, and tell I love them," I say. "Bye."

"Bye," she says, hanging up.

I get out of the tub, dry off and drain the water out. I put a pair of boy shorts and tank top and head for bed. After having such a big lunch, I'm not in the least bit hungry, and seeing that it's already seven in the evening and I have a shift in the morning, I head straight to bed. I relax against my pillows thinking about a few things before I fall asleep.

Talking Angela always leaves me happy, especially to hear about her life with teaching, Jake and my god kids, JJ and Grace. Recently though, it's been different. I find myself wondering what it would be like to have a life like that. Maybe a husband and kids, or just someone to come home to – the problem is who will be suitable for that role?

Who can I find that will stand the crazy hours I work, my tiredness, and my lack of remembering household duties such as groceries until the fridge is almost bare. However, if I do find that person, am I truly ready for that life? How would I make it work? I honestly don't know.

I fell asleep with thoughts of husbands and babies on my mind. That night, I dreamt of a beautiful wedding in a meadow, my dad walking me down the aisle , but when I get to the altar, my groom fades away, leaving me there all alone and my friends looking on with sadness hitched across their faces.


	6. Not enough hours

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Meet the cast of "On Call" on my blog. Link can be found on my profile.**

**Thanks to Batgirl8968 & ChloeCougar for their help on this.**

**The plot herein is mine…**

* * *

_**Back with Edward and his busy schedule in this chap, and a blast from the past comes his way.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Sleep. Work. School. Eat. Sleep.

There aren't enough hours in the day to get me by. I thought that with med school coming to an end it would be different. Maybe I'd somehow feel lighter and miraculously have more time. It's a good fantasy. However, the great thing about it is that my goal of becoming a cardiac surgeon is on its way–even if it'll be long time before I can refer to myself as such. I'm glad to be at the beginning of a proper internship, aside from the medical rotations I've completed as a part of my four years at medical school.

Being a nurse by profession helps a lot with getting around and faring in emergencies and simple procedures. I think I did well, but I don't focus so much on the pride of it. Completing school equals a full on one year ER/surgical internship that will have me out of my nurse scrubs and into my lab coat. I'll still be here at Mercy hospital, just on another level.

Nurse Finnegan – Darcy – who was a good friend of my mother and also my superior is over the moon about me becoming a surgeon. I try to remind her that I still have eight years of residency to complete in order to get my MD. However, Darcy remains steadfast in her praises and wishes me all the best. She says that my achievements would have made my mother proud.

After Dr. Swan – Bella – dropped me off at home and following that pleasurable shower and deep slumber, I felt refreshed by late evening, not that I appreciated Emmett's wakeup call one bit.

The dream I was having was hot, and I desperately wanted to get to the end. Unfortunately, my asshole brother fucked it all up.

"_Edward? Edward? Edward?" I could feel her kissing my chest and I was finding it hard–in more ways than one–to continue pretending to be asleep. Every path her fingers took, her lips followed. I was trying my best to hold out, biding time before she got frustrated so that I could pounce, and have my way with her._

"_Edward?" Bella asked, teasingly. "Oh, is my poor baby all worn out? Maybe he needs a proper wakeup call."_

_Everything went silent for a minute and I neither felt nor heard a thing from Bella. Suddenly, I felt her sweet lips wrap around my morning wood. Forgoing clothes before we fell asleep was a fantastic idea. I gave up all pretenses of being deep in slumber when she started sucking on the tip in time with her strokes at the base._

"_Uh, Bella…mmm…uh." I gripped her hair tightly, effectively holding her in place as I thrust up into her mouth. _

_I'm almost there. I'm chanting her name over and over as she hollowed out her cheeks creating a vacuum around my cock while she bobbed her head up and down on it. I just needed to thrust up once more…_

"Edward! Edward!" Emmett bellows. "Get your ass up!"

"Emmett, what the hell?" I ask, peering through sleepy eyes at my brother, who's currently going through my drawers. "What do you want?"

"For you to get the fuck up," he says, stating the obvious.

"I got that, idiot," I answer angrily. "I mean, what do you want from me, and why the fuck are you in my room?"

He dangles my greatest mistake in front of me as his answer. A copy of my apartment key – which I gave him for emergencies only!

I get out of bed, only to have Emmett yell at me. "Hey, hey, put that away!"

I look down and realize that I'm naked and sporting wood. I honestly have never seen my brother move that fast as he practically sprints from my bedroom.

I go into my bathroom and throw on my sweats, then join Emmett and Rosalie who are waiting in the living room on the couch. The sight of the Chinese takeout on the coffee table has my grumbling stomach jumping in excitement.

"Hey, Rosalie," I say to her as I take a seat across from them.

"Hey, Edward," she replies as she passes me a plate of Mei Fun noodles with pork and shrimp.

"So, Edward," Emmett says, taking a bite of his Kung Pao chicken.

"So, Emmett," I repeat. I know this is heading somewhere uncomfortable so it's best to get it over with.

"Who's Bella?" he asks.

And here we go. "A friend and colleague. Never heard the name?" The reason behind my question is that I want to know if he has any knowledge of Alice's idea for me and Bella.

"Not really, should I?" he asks.

"She's Alice friend."

"The one she always talks about?" he says.

"Yet you don't know the name," I say, sarcastically.

"Wasn't paying attention to the name, just how hot she sounded," he says, earning a smack over the head from Rose.

"Dr. Swan, she's a little busybody," Rose says. "Although, she isn't bad at her job."

We both stare at Rose in silence as it's rare to hear her compliment anyone.

"What?" she demands.

"Nothing," Emmett and I answer simultaneously.

"So ask her out, man," Emmett says.

"Oh yeah," I reply. "Cause it's that simple, right?"

"Yeah, it's that simple," he answers. "Just take her out for dinner and dancing. Then bring her back here for a nightcap, charm the panties off of her and do what you've been obviously dreaming of doing. Fuck her senseless."

I stare at him in disbelief as he pops an eggroll in his mouth with a satisfied look on his face, as if he'd just solved the problem. The only good thing about that solution is that it earns him another smack over the head from Rose.

We finish dinner and I head to the bathroom for another shower before work.

"So how long is this shift?" Emmett asks when I return to the living room, getting my things together.

"This one is til eight am," I tell him. "I've got school in the morning."

Rosalie clears the cartons from the coffee table and we all leave together with me locking up behind us.

Emmett offers me a ride saying he'll drop me off since he's going to work also. The ride is filled with jokes and laughs between Emmett, Rosalie and me. He drops me off without any dramatics–as he had done the last time in front of Bella. However, swearing that he'll do it again only earns him a death glare from Rose.

Work is busy as usual, but I am thankful that it passes without any run-ins with Lauren or Jessica. I work straight through until around eleven at night before deciding to take a break. I head across the street to Ralph's diner –which is open all night and is a salvation to the hospital staff at times.

Walking in, I take a seat in one of the booths. Peggy, Ralph's wife, brings me a cup of coffee and takes my order of a bacon cheeseburger and fries. I sip my coffee and look around while waiting for my order. Just as I'm looking over the menu, the quiet diner suddenly gets noisy as a group of women enter chatting away while they take up residency in the booth in front of me. Peggy gets back with my food, and after thanking her, she's off to take their order. I dive in, with my attention solely on finishing the burger and fries as quickly as possible before heading back to the hospital.

Finishing up, I pay my bill–leaving Peggy a tip–and making my way to the door.

"Edward?" Her voice stops me dead in my tracks. I never thought I'd hear her say my name again, but I would recognize Tanya's voice anywhere.

"Tanya, how are you doing?" I ask as I turn to her and her friends, who are looking between us with interest.

"I'm good," she answers. "And you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good," she says. "So…"

"So, Tanya, it's great to see you again, but I have to get back to work," I say quickly. The last thing I want is to stand here and have a chat.

"Okay, another time then," she says, sounding dejected.

"Yeah, another time," I tell her before walking out without a second glance.

I go back to work and spend the rest of the shift trying to forget that I saw her. I decide to catch a little shut-eye around six in the morning seeing that the ER has slowed down a bit.

I walk into the on call room and lie down on one of the cots. As I lay there, I allow my mind to drift back to Tanya. Seeing her look that dejected used to have a profound effect on me, and would have had me jumping through hoops to see her smile. She meant that much to me. She was everything. She was the perfect girl. There was no other like her.

How wrong I was.

Tanya and I started dating when we were both seventeen. I worshipped the ground she walked on and would've done anything she asked. She was beautiful, intelligent, and popular. The day she walked right up to me in the hall at school and kissed me, became one of the happiest days of my life. Of course, Tanya told me later on that it was a bet with her friends, but she thought that I had the softest lips. I still can't explain how Tanya got into my life, but from the moment she came along, things changed.

Suddenly, there was never enough time for anything that didn't include her. I was a senior, and after garnering the attention from the girl I'd wanted for so long, nothing else mattered. As much as I wanted to hang out with Emmett and Jasper like we used to, I couldn't. But they understood, and were in fact rooting for me.

Emmett, of course, would tease me relentlessly, asking if he should give me "the talk." He would conveniently bring this up whenever Tanya was around. More changes came along when I turned eighteen. I lost my virginity to Tanya, I got into college, and I lost my mother. Tanya stood by me in my darkest hour. She comforted me and assured me that eventually it would be okay. With the support of the Cullens and Tanya, Jasper and Emmett, I made it through.

When college came around, Tanya and I swore that we would stay together, but that didn't happen. We had both been accepted into the University of Chicago and we were thrilled that we didn't have to worry about a long distance relationship. Nevertheless, with our busy class schedules, work and trying to experience freshman life–although going out and partying was more Tanya's thing than mine–we hardly found the time to just be alone. Whenever we caught a break, we tried to make time for one another. Mostly, we hung out at my place after a date or if we would go clubbing. The second we made it through my apartment door, we would be at each other's clothes, ripping them off in our haste to make it to my bedroom–provided that the guys weren't in the apartment to witness it.

Tanya loved it that I didn't have to live on campus like her, she said it was far better and more of a convenience for privacy. I had to agree with her because instead of campus life I got to live with my two best friends, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and I had moved out of our childhood home that we shared with mom–that apartment held too many memories. Carlisle assisted us in finding the place that the three of us now shared. It was great. Things between Tanya and me seemed good, at least from my point of view. She was so perfect. In the back of my mind though, I always wondered why she chose me when she could've had anyone. I mean, I was just the shy, lanky kid who hung with his cool, older brother and their mutual best friend. So why me?

I finally got the bitter taste of the truth when she admitted that she had cheated on me, and that this had been an ongoing affair with her study partner–some guy named Kevin. I felt as though my heart was being ripped out–though the pain of losing my mother was far worse. I asked her why she did it and she said she was lonely and that I wasn't there for her. I was confused, because in between classes and work I still tried my best to be with her as much as possible. Tanya further shocked me by saying that she thought that we should take a break and see what else was out there.

Maybe it was the shock of finding out about her infidelity, or it was the nonchalance she held while explaining things to me, but I accepted her reasons and let her go. I couldn't believe she had done that to me. It wasn't even hurt pride of having your girl cheat on you, it was the fact that she was everything. I was in love with her, but apparently I didn't mean as much to her as she did to me. I buried myself into work and school and hung out with Emmett and Jasper whenever I could. I kept myself distracted as much as possible and when I finally graduated college, I decided in honor of my mother to go into nursing.

Between completing nursing school and landing a job at Mercy Hospital, life without Tanya got better as time passed. I made the decision to push pass the hurt I felt and attempted to move on. I had a few dates and some good romps in the bedroom–I mean, I'm a guy and not dead. Life was good. But it all changed the moment Tanya came back in my life.

About two years ago, she showed up in the ER one night with a nasty gash on her arm. I was at the front desk and heard a soft voice say my name. I looked up and found her staring at me. I was determined not to let her presence affect me in any way that I remained silent as I lead her to an exam room and proceeded to treat the wound. We spent a few minutes in silence until she broke it by saying that she was sorry for the way she had treated me. She then blurted out how much she missed me and asked if we could be friends again. I should have said no, but didn't.

My mistake.

We exchanged numbers and promised to have dinner the next night. We did go out that night, but as friends and we eventually grew closer over time. Slowly, I found myself drifting back into the past when nothing existed but her. One evening, on one of my days off, I went over to her place with takeout after she had invited me over to hang out and catch a movie. We never did watch the movie. Instead, with the food forgotten in the kitchen, I fucked her on her sofa, on her bed and on any flat surface we could find in her apartment.

I left her place the next morning elated that we were back together. Walking into my apartment to find my brother on my couch, devouring my cereal, should have bothered me, I was too fucking happy to care. Emmett asked what had me "grinning like an idiot" and I merely replied with one word, Tanya. The reaction I got from him wasn't what I expected. He was not happy that she was back in my life and accused me of being her "little bitch," ready to jump whenever she saw fit. I told him to fuck off and stay out of my business.

Emmett never explained or apologized for his outburst after that morning, but only said that he would find a way to prove to me that she wasn't the best thing for me. He never came around whenever Tanya was with me, and when I finally met his girlfriend Rosalie, she wasn't as pleasant as I thought she would be. She accused me of alienating my brother for a piece of ass. Rosalie works as an EMT, and our jobs brought us together on a regular basis. Watching her in action was amazing; she was so take charge and damn good at what she did. She was fiercely protective of my brother, and didn't hesitate to kick anyone's ass that she thought was hurting him. My relationship with Tanya had caused a huge rift between Emmett and me, and Rosalie ripped me a new one for what she saw as me being "a pussy."

However, having Tanya back in my life brought that spark of hope that we could be together again–like we were before, but better this time around. Tanya being back in my life caused the questions to once again arise.

"Why was she here with me?"

"What had changed in her life that made her want a second chance with me?"

The more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. One thing I was certain of, it wouldn't be like last time, I was a grown man now and things would be different now.

Emmet had kept in touch with our father, Edward Sr, even though I didn't. His reasons were that "you should keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." He left me feeling confused as to what it meant.

It all made sense a couple of weeks later when I saw Tanya leaving her apartment building with my father. I was on my way over to spend some time with her, but the sight of them together stopped me dead in my tracks as I watched them smile at one another and then kissed before he departed. I couldn't believe my eyes. My blood boiled and all I saw was red when I approached her. I caught up with the door before it closed, and surprised her with my presence. The moment our eyes met, I started to blurt out question after question as to why my father was there, and especially, why were they kissing. She stood there in stunned silence before attempting to answer me. Standing there, I realized what a fool I'd been and suddenly I didn't want to listen to whatever bullshit she was gonna dish out. I was too disgusted by her.

I left and headed over to Emmett's, figuring that he knew something. Emmett confirmed what I'd seen. He told me that he saw Tanya at our father's office recently, leaving when he had just arrived. They were both surprised to see him, after walking out together all smiles and giggles. When I eventually shared the news about Tanya with Alice and reason behind the breakup, she was enraged and told me how sorry she was. She had some choice words for Tanya and my father–things that would have left Esme blue in the face with shock.

Once again my job and school kept me occupied, causing me to fare better with Tanya's departure than I did last time. Thing looked well. Alice had surprised me one day when she came for a quick visit with her parents before leaving for Milan. When I let her in my apartment, she had her phone on speaker, and I heard the most beautiful laugh coming from it. Alice kissed my cheek and mouthed "Bella" as she entered. Bella was the friend she always talked about, but at the time I had yet to make the connection that Alice's Bella was Dr. Swan that I've worked with at Mercy.

Falling asleep with Tanya on my mind wasn't exactly the best thing for my morning as I woke up a little too late and almost missed the EL to get to school.

The one good part about my thoughts about her is that they ended with Bella. And I realized how much I couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

**Up next: Bella and Edward spend their time getting to know one another better.**


	7. Let's be friends

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to Lupin4Tonks and Batgirl8968 for their awesome help with this chap.**

**Meet the cast of "On Call" on my blog. Link can be found on my profile.**

**The plot herein is mine…**

* * *

_**Edward and Bella share a shift. James warns her. Edward invites her to his graduation.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Another day, another shift. However, this time around I'm happy to see that I'm on a day shift for a change. Over the last two weeks, it seems like I've only been set down for nights. I miss the days, but not being one to complain, I just came to work and did my job. However, the thought of possibly more day shifts for this week has me in a jubilant mood as I make my way to the hospital.

As Mercy comes into view, I breathe a sigh of relief and make my way to the parking lot. After parking my car, I gather up my things with the intent of getting out, locking up and heading across the street to Ralph's for some much needed breakfast before work. Even though, I'm early and have all the time I need to head inside the hospital first, my stomach has other plans since I had the bright idea of skipping breakfast before coming in.

Walking away from the lot, I hear a motorcycle revving its engine behind me, but I continue on. The sound grows louder as it gets closer and I turn to see who this persistent rider is. Standing there, I watch as the rider rides up, and parks the bike right next to my car, Cherie. The bike itself is a thing of beauty, a 2010 Ducati monster. Determine to see his or her face, I wait until the person removes the helmet and the face beneath it thrills me to no end.

"Edward." He smiles at me before running a hand through his unruly hair and gets off the bike.

With his helmet in hand, and his backpack on his back, he walks over and greets me, "Hey, Bella, what's up? You're on the day shift?"

"Yep," I reply. For some reason, I feel happier since he arrived. "I'm about to head over to Ralph's for breakfast, you wanna join me?" I can't believe how brazen I'm being with him, yet it's something I'm enjoying.

"Sure." I have to pick up the pace to meet his long strides in order to walk with him as we head to Ralph's.

_The man is a tower!_

Entering the diner, we're greeted by Peggy, who leads us to a booth and offers us two menus before leaving to get us some coffee.

As I relax in my seat, I decide to question him. He's been on my mind since we last saw one another, and with Alice out of the country in Milan, I've had no one to ask. So, with the main source in front of me, I take a shot and ask, "So, how's it been since the last time I saw you?"

"It's been good and busy. What about you?"

"The same. When was it that we last saw each other?" I ask.

"About three nights ago," he replies.

"Huh, yeah," I reply, perusing the menu for the perfect meal to hit the spot. Glancing up at Edward, I watch as he does the same.

I wonder what he likes. Is a he a big eater or is he one of those "watches everything they eat" types? God, James is one of those and it use to annoy the hell of me. Instead of sitting there scrutinizing the menu, I rather to pick something and have a delicious meal. So I'm now curious as to which Edward is or better yet, does he like to be served in bed?

_Now, you won't know unless you ask, now will you? _

"So, what are you getting?" I ask curiously while ignoring the second part of my thought.

He arches his eyebrow and without taking his eyes off the menu, he replies, "I think I'll go with some waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Mmm, I'm gonna go with pancakes, bacon and eggs, sunny side up." Looking up, I notice him staring at me before returning his eyes to the menu in front of him. Feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden, I wonder if there's something on my face.

Peggy returns, and we place our order. However, knowing that I'm not the type of person to let something slide, I decide to ask what the gazing was about. "What's up with that?"

"What?" Edward questions.

"That look you gave me just now."

"Oh, it's nothing." He suddenly becomes preoccupied with something outside. Following his line of vision and seeing nothing but passersby, I kick him under the table.

"Hey!" he laughs out. "Aggressive much?" He leans over to rub his foot and I smile at the mirth playing in his eyes. I can see something else in them, something deeper as the green of them hits my brown ones. I can't explain it, but I can feel it. Now the question is, how can I get more?

Before my brain can catch up with my mouth, I ask, " "What's up, Edward? You like me or something?"

Shock registers on his face and he blushes before looking down. He begins to play with his napkin as he softly answers, "You aren't be interested in me like that even if I am."

"How do you know?" Again, my mouth gets away from me before I have any control over what comes out. "Are you psychic?"

He looks hopeful after hearing my response and then my new favorite smile spreads across his face. He seems so young in that moment, almost like a kid, yet I'm thankfully he's not.

Edward leans forward and braces his elbows on the table and says, "Alice has made it perfectly clear that you aren't ready for a relationship. Sure, she has this crazy idea about us getting together, and while I'm very interested in the idea, I'm not gonna push." He takes one of my hands into his own, before continuing. "Bella, I like you, and I want to be more than your friend, but if a friend is all you handle right now, then that's what I'll be. Just don't expect me to assume that role forever and I will be making moves on you, just so you know." He smiles and let's go of my hand before easing back into his seat.

His straightforwardness both surprises, and in an odd way, relaxes me. I'm glad he's being this frank with me instead of just beating around the bush. "Well, not wanting a relationship at the moment doesn't mean that it'll stay that way, now does it?"

"No, it doesn't," he agrees.

"Also, how does it stop me from making a new friend?"

"It hasn't," he replies. "There's one right here." Just then, our food arrives, and we thank Peggy before digging in. Listening to him moan at the first bite of his waffles has me conjuring up dirty thoughts and wanting to find ways to make him do that in the privacy of my bedroom.

_Make him what? Behave, Bella!_

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. When I open them, I find Edward knowingly smirking at me.

_Oh! He knows exactly want he's doing. _

Arching my right brow, I call him on it. "That's low."

He gives me a mocking look of shock before pointing to himself and mouthing, "Who? Me?" As he laughs out.

"Yes, you," I say, joining him in amusement.

"What? I'm eating and it's delicious." He tries to hide the smile that threatens to spread across his face, and I just want to smack him for making my panties wet from his delectable sounds.

However, two can play at this game. "Alright then," I declare and then proceed to pour more syrup over my pancakes. With every bite, I slowly run my tongue over my lips, enjoying the rich taste of the syrup and while chewing languidly, I softly moan out at the scrumptious taste. Each time I sneak a peek at Edward, I can see his eyes practically darkening with desire and he shifts in his seat. The more I do it, the more he moves around as he holds my mouth in his gaze.

"Bella," he groans out softly, gripping his fork for dear life.

"Hmm?" I answer while acting seemingly unaware of what I'm doing to him.

"Behave," he reprimands.

It wasn't because he demands why I decide to end his torture, it's the fact that the poor thing looks like he's gonna have a heart attack. "Fine," I reply, sticking tongue out him causing him to chuckle. "Party pooper."

He grows serious for a second and asks, "Bella, what are we doing?" He pushes his food around on his plate. "Are we flirting?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said that…"

"Yeah, but this is too much fun to stop," I tell him. "Now tell me, who are you?" I ask with a smile. "What are your likes and dislikes?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he counters.

"Deal."

He puts his fork down and relaxes back in his seat. "Let's see, what I like?" he pretends to look deep in thought before he begins, "Well, my likes are riding my bike, deep-dish pizza, Chinese takeout–even though I can cook–reading anything that draws my attention, and as for sports, The Chicago Cubs and The Seattle Mariners and finally, going out. Now, what about you?" he asks, taking a bite of his waffles and stealing two pieces of bacon from my plate.

I grab a piece of his waffles in retaliation, and mirror his position. "Okay, likes are driving fast, racing on a motorcycle, day offs, cooking, my friends, takeout, reading, rock music and a bit of hip hop as I love to attempt dancing so I can laugh at myself." He smiles and I continue on. "And as for sports, I love baseball and football. The White Sox and The Mariners for baseball, The Packers and The Redskins for football."

"The Sox?" he asks, incredulously.

"Yeah, the Sox." I stand by my team with the utmost confidence.

"Okay, Bella, whatever you say." He laughs.

"So, seeing as time is against us," I say, checking my watch. "Dislikes?"

"You first."

"Anything pink." He chuckles at my answer as Peggy clears the table. After paying, we bid her goodbye, grab our things and get up to leave. "You?"

He looks pensive for a minute and to how dramatically his expression changes from one of happiness to one anger, it looks as if he's aged ten years. "My father."

I remain silent and as much as I want to ask why, I decide against it and grant him a moment of silence as we make our way over to the hospital.

When we walk through the emergency doors, he turns and says, "I'll tell you why I said that another time, alright?"

"Okay."

"Later." He smiles and then walks off before I can even answer.

The day starts out busy and continues the same way straight through until lunch. Edward and I hardly see one another, and only run into each other occasionally in the trauma room for emergencies. Around five in the afternoon, I head to the break room for a minute to catch a breather and get a cup of tea. Edward walks in, swiftly making his way to the coffee pot. He looks surprised when he turns around and sees me at the table.

"Hey," he says, after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey."

He moves over to where I am and sits down beside me. "Bella, I get off at eight tonight, what about you?"

"Same time," I reply, curious as to why he wants to know.

"Good, can you wait for me outside? I wanna take you somewhere." His eyes are guarded and his face solemn. Wanting to know what has changed since our playful banter this morning, I accept. He seems relieved when I do and after finishing his coffee, we get up from the table together with the intent of walking out. At the door, I'm stopped by James, who asks if he can speak to me in private. Looking over at Edward, I notice his grievous expression before he stalks off.

"Bella." James blocks my path and forces me to take a step inside the room.

"James," I answer, curtly. "What is it? I have to get back to work."

"Don't worry, this will only take a minute." He sits down at the table and gestures for me to do the same, but I remain standing. Cocking his eyebrow with a sickening smirk on his face, he continues. "So, I saw you and _Nurse_ Masen this morning at the diner."

Swallowing my temper at the crude way he uses the word "nurse" I respond, "So, what about it?" I try to sound indifferent while praying that my well known blush doesn't give anything away.

"Well, I didn't know you were in the habit of mingling with the help." Ignoring my eye roll, he goes on. "I would think that you know better than to stoop so low. However, doesn't he know that perky little friend of yours, Alice, I think her name is." Before I can answer, he continues. "Also, isn't he a favorite of our dear Chief of Staff, Dr. Cullen?

My anger is flaring and if I don't leave now, something bad will happen to this prick.

_Jesus! I dated him? What was I thinking?_

"James, what I do and whoever I choose to associate with is my business. Now, as for your other comments, whatever you need to know, I suggest you ask the sources yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me." I turn and leave the room before he can say another word.

The rest of the day passes quickly and thankfully without another run-in with James. Edward seems to avoid me after that and I wonder if he'll still want to talk. It's now eight o' clock at night, and the shift has ended, I don't see any signs of Edward anywhere and I resign to the fact that seeing James and me must have ticked him off, so I decide to just head home.

At the front desk, I'm greeted by Dr. Banner who has the night shift and Dr. Cullen who has come down to act as consult on a patient of mine that I'm handing over to Dr. Banner. While speaking, I notice both men looking over my head and a mutual smile appears on their faces. Following their direction, I see Edward standing by the doors, waiting for me.

When I turn back to them, both are now wearing a similar knowing smirk on their faces. After we finish up, I bid them good night, and then make my way out the doors with Edward in tow. As we head to the parking lot, an ambulance pulls up, and we stop to see if we'll be needed.

Rosalie Hale exits with the gurney while reeling off the patient's condition to Dr. Banner before she waves to Edward with a wink. Rosalie is a no nonsense EMT that works with Sam and Paul. I'm not that familiar with her, but I like to know the names of everyone I work with–whether their role is inside or outside of the hospital. She's great at her job and I admire her tenacity to work with the guys. I know how hard that can be at times.

Edward's hand slips into mine and pulls me from my thoughts. "Come on."

"So, where you taking me?" I inquire.

"To dinner," he says as he leads us over to his motorcycle.

"Wait." I pull him to a halt, wanting to know why I wasn't going in my car.

"Trust me," he says. "Come on, I'll take you back here to your car. I just want to talk somewhere private. "

"What about Ralph's?" I counter.

He looks over my head and I follow his line of vision and notice James watching us. "I don't think so, come on." The finality in his tone tells me the topic isn't open for further discussion. The dominance he's displaying excites me to no end and causes my mind to trail to the gutter.

With his hand on the small of my back, he guides me over to his Ducati. He grabs the helmet and hands it to me.

"What about you?" I ask, getting ready to hand it back to him.

He refuses it and smiles while producing another helmet–smaller in size–and putting it on. He then throws on his leather jacket, and hands me one to wear.

"It's Alice's, but it's a little big for her," he informs me as I donned the jacket and finding that it fits perfectly. As I make to place the helmet on my head, I notice James standing by his car–which is near to us–with a disapproving look on his face. Suddenly I couldn't wait for Edward to get us out of there. When he starts the bike, I sigh in relief and wrap my hands around his waist, and before I know it, we're off.

As he weaves through the traffic, I tighten my hold on him. Being this close to Edward thrills me and I'm curious to see where he's taking me for this talk.

About ten minutes later, he pulls into the lot of the Grand Lux Cafe. He shuts off the bike and I climb off, removing my helmet and fixing my hair–which probably looks like a mop at the moment.

"It's fine," he says, taking a bit of my messy ponytail between his fingers before letting it go. "Let's go."

Mimicking his actions, I remove my jacket and hand it him before redoing my ponytail and then following him inside the restaurant. The interior is magnificent, and almost looks as if I'm in the lobby of a hotel. We walk in and follow the other patrons as they ascend the stairs.

When we get to the top a waiter greets us and after he introduces himself as Mark, Edward then asks for a booth for us. Mark guides us through the marvelous room, which is moderately packed with people and finds us a booth. He hands us our menus and leaves with the promise to return with our water.

"You've never been here?" Edward asks as gaze around the room look a kid at Disneyland.

"It's been on my list for a while and even though it's close to work I just haven't found the time," I answer nonchalantly as I eye the fabulous ceiling.

"Well, no time like the present," he states.

"Yeah."

Mark returns with our water and asks if we're ready to order. Noticing that the crowd is beginning to increase, I decide not to pass up the opportunity. Opening up my menu, I begin to search as Edward does the same.

I decide to go with the Bacon Cheeseburger, which comes with crisp applewood smoked bacon, melted American cheese, grilled onions and mayo. I then order a coke to top it off. Throwing Edward a challenging glare, I dare him to top my choice. He merely smiles and tops it by going with the Delux Drive-in Burger, which is an Angus beef burger with lettuce, tomato, onions and mayo. He then finishes his order with a side of French fries and a Budweiser.

"Nice," I express at his skills, and admitting my obvious defeat.

"Had to go for it," Edward says. "You gave me quite the challenge."

"I'm hungry," I reply. "And munching on food is out of the question."

We idly chat while waiting on our order to arrive. Also, the playful flirting from this morning continues. It's nice to see him smile and be so open with me. Sitting here with him feels so right–it's as if we've known each other for a long time.

When our order is served, we thank Mark and then dig in. I know that I should be holding more restraint and probably eat much more ladylike, but this burger is too good for finesse.

Edward laughs at me and uses his finger to swap some of the mayo that has collected on the corner of my mouth. He surprises me by licking the same finger and regarding it as tasty. All day, I've been wondering if it would be okay to move forward with whatever this is. On one hand, it feels too soon and on the other, it feels like the right thing to do. Now sitting here with him across the table from me, I've finally come to the decision of choice to go with.

"Hey, where did you go?" Edward asks.

"Nowhere, I'm just thinking that on the next "foodie" adventures I should take Alice here. Maybe you can come with us too."

His face lights up at the mention of inviting him along. "I'd like that."

"Good."

We fall into a comfortable silence after that and I love that the air doesn't need to be filled with useless banter. However, his answer from our little game this morning still bothers me. In fact, it's been in the back of my mind for most of the day. Alice has shared some of his history with me, but only the bit about him growing up with a single mom, who was a nurse and that she died in a car crash. So when he chose his father as a dislike to our game, it puzzled me.

Bravely breaking the silence between us, I ask why. "Edward, earlier when you chose your father as a dislike, why was that?" He looks pensive for a second, and suddenly think that he may have been a bad idea to ask. "Forget it, I'm sorry I asked."

"No, no, it's okay," he insists. "I'm fine, it's just that I said it because it was the first thing I could think of. Edward Sr and I aren't exactly on the same wavelength."

"Why is that?"

"Because he only loves himself," he says with a sigh. "You don't know much about this, do you?"

"No, Alice didn't feel that it was her place to tell me and I just let it rest," I explain.

He closes his eyes and relaxes against his seat with a far off look in his eyes, and with a deep sigh, he starts, "I grew up with my mom and Emmett. My mom was…she was a beautiful person, both inside and out. Em and I loved her so much and losing her was the worst thing that has ever happened to me and it hurts til this day to talk about it. My world shattered that day, Bella."

I remain silent and allow him to continue. This time, his voice takes a harsher tone as he begins, "Since my father left when I was a baby, I officially met him on my fifteenth birthday. He came to our apartment for God knows what and Mom had gotten someone to switch with her at work so she could spend time with us. You can only imagine her reaction when she saw him–it wasn't pretty and I had never seen her so mad. Anyways, he left and now, periodically, he checks in from time to time. Emmett visits him, but I never go." He looks as if he wants to say more but decides against it.

Reaching across the table, I pull his folded fingers apart, and lace my fingers with his. "Edward, I'm very sorry about what has happened and about your mother. She sounded like a wonderful person." He smiles. "I'm sure she would've been proud of you and your brother. Look at her boys, she left two wonderful men behind."

His eyes glisten with tears before one falls and I continue, "As for your father, whatever you're doing seems to work and if you never want to see him or try to reconcile, it is your decision. It doesn't make you any less of the man you already are. I may not know Emmett that well yet, but I now know Jasper, and Alice is like a sister to me. She absolutely adores you and that right there tells me all I need to know." I get up and move to sit beside him, pulling him into a hug, and whisper, "Thank you for sharing this with me. Someday, I'll tell you about my mom."

We relax for a bit until he composes himself and then we pay and leave. Edward tried to fight me on who gets to handle the bill, but I won in the end by telling him that he can pay for the next one all by his lonesome and I won't complain. His mood seems to brighten even more at the mention of another dinner with me.

We then make the ride back to the hospital to retrieve my car. He stands by the door as I unlock it and place my things inside.

"So, when can I take Cherie for a spin?" he asks with a smirk, which makes me internally groan at how sexy it looks.

"About the same time I take your bike for a spin," I counter.

"Whenever you're ready," he challenges.

"Alright then, the next day we both have off and let's pray it's at same time, you can take Cherie for a spin."

"Whoo!" he cheers, causing me to laugh. "It's a deal."

It's good to see him like this now, compared to how sad he was at the restaurant after telling me about his father.

_What a bastard!_

Turning away, I proceed to get in my car. After closing the door, Edward bends down beside it and says, "Bella, can I invite you somewhere?"

"Why, Edward, another outing already? Is my company that enjoyable?" I joke, watching him blush.

"It is, but I want to invite you to my graduation and I would've done it at dinner but…"

"I know," I tell him.

"Well? Would you like to attend?" I don't respond immediately, so he then adds, "I know my family and friends will be there, but it would make me very happy to see you in the audience among them when I look out in the crowd as I consider you my friend now."

"I would love to," I tell him. "When is it?"

"Next Wednesday," he says, excitedly.

"I'll be there."

He pushes himself up and away from the car, walks over to his bike, mounts it and with a wink, puts on his helmet and starts it up. With the key already in the ignition, I start Cherie and with a honk of my horn, I'm out of the lot. We both stop at the stoplight together and after it hits green, we take off in a mock race which I let him win.

After getting home, and going about my regular routine before collapsing in bed, Edward remains on my mind throughout it all. However, with the decision I made at dinner to push forward with my desire to be more than friends with him, I now look forward to getting to know more about Edward Masen.

* * *

**Up next: Edward's reason behind telling Bella a bit about his father, and he prepares for graduation. **


	8. Bella and Tanya

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to abbymickey24, 4mejasper & BellaDuJour. **_

* * *

_Inspirational pics for chapters can be found on the On Call blog. _

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-oncall (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

* * *

_**Edward's explanation and he spends time with the guys.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella…Isabella...Beautiful. It doesn't matter how I describe her because it all means the same to me.

Lying here on my bed in the dark, I can see streams of light peeking from under the drapes by the windows. Yet, I'm in no mood to get up. I just want to lie here for a minute and think about nothing but Bella.

Last night, I'd share so much about myself with her and it still surprises me that I did that. It wasn't my intent, but I had no choice. The care I could hear in her voice and the way her deep chocolate eyes held me in their gaze made me feel like I could say anything to her.

I know I'll have to tell Emmett what I'd done at some point, but it's not a conversation I'm looking forward to. I'm not sure how he'll take the fact that I shared something like this with Bella without consulting with him. We've hardly ever shared anything about our past with anyone, besides those who already knew without each other's go ahead first. So I know it won't be easy tell him.

Emmett is a very private person. He isn't just the prankster everyone takes him for. Behind that facade of jokes and antics, lies a very smart person. Emmett is someone I truly look up to and it's not just because he's my big brother. No, it's more than that. He's a mentor, an advisor and a great friend. He watches out for me even when I'm being a dumbass and not listening to him. But he does it anyways. He protects me and I don't know what I'd do without him. We'd already lost our mom, and I know for sure that I would die if I were to lose my brother too.

However, I think I can make him see reason when he realizes just how much I really like Bella and hear about the kind of person she is. This isn't just because I want Bella in my bed. Well, I do, but this is more than that. I want her to know me.

Bella is everything I never knew existed outside of Tanya. With Tanya, I honestly thought that being with her was the best thing, and it couldn't get any better than that. But there is something about Bella that makes me see things differently.

Something that's pure and undeniably beautiful.

When I'm with her, I feel a sense of relief. Around her, I can be as carefree as I want to be without the fear of being judged or ridiculed for it. While with Tanya, it was a different story. Tanya would always try to change me. She was never comfortable with anything I did. As a matter of fact, the longer I lie here, the more I begin to see just how incompatible Tanya and I were.

Emmett was right.

The more I examined my feelings toward Bella, the more I start to realize that I never felt this way with Tanya. With Tanya, it was all about her and what she wanted; it was never about me or my needs. Hell, she even cheated on me, not once but twice. That alone showed me just how inconsiderate she was of my feelings. It was as if they meant very little to her.

But I was blind to it all. I guess at the time I was so grateful that she was giving me the time of day much less fucking me that I couldn't see straight.

_Damn right you couldn't see straight. She was fucking your father, for God's sake! _

_Don't remind me._

Nevertheless, Tanya was my first serious relationship. Back then, I felt like there was no choice and only _her_ happiness mattered. I didn't understand. I thought that it was the right thing to do. I thought that I was suppose to give it my all and when she saw how dedicated I was to her, she'd love me for it.

However, it wasn't so and thankfully, I've grown up since then. So now that I'm seeing things in a whole new light while learning from my other experiences–like with Kate–I think I'm finally ready to be in a relationship again. The only problem with that is, Bella is the one I want. But is she ready to be with me? Does she want to? She's made it clear that she's interested in being my friend but at times like at breakfast the other morning it seemed like she wanted more than that. But then again, she'd just gotten out of a relationship and I, for one, know how that can screw with your mind.

Sometimes it's hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that that beautiful woman was with James. I mean, come on, really? But she was, unfortunately. It just seems weird as when you watch the animosity displayed by them toward each other you'd never think they'd dated.

_Maybe that's something she likes? Maybe she's a woman who's attracted to assholes. _

_I hope not._

Nonetheless, it would be disappointing if she is. But I don't see that. Bella is a nice person. She's smart, feisty and funny. She's definitely not like that. It's just one of those things that happen sometimes. Nothing more, nothing less.

The day shift we shared two days ago proved something to me. It proved that there's something intense going on between Bella and me. Something that I'd would love the opportunity to explore with her.

_Sitting there at that table and watching her laugh and joking around with me while we flirted was fantastic. However, if she knew exactly what was going through my mind, she would have behaved differently. _

_It took all the strength I had to remain in my seat and not get up, remove her from hers, throw her down on the table, and fuck her right then and there in Ralph's. With all the many dreams and fantasies I've been having over the last few nights, this was the last thing I needed._

_She was sitting there being playful, sexy and sweet in front of me while my dick was up and ready to be buried in her warmth. I tried to stare out the window hoping to distract myself while willing my erection away, but it was doing nothing for me. The only thing that seemed to distract me long enough was our little twenty question game. But the excitement of that game ended when we got to my father. _

It amazes me how just mentioning her name or thinking about her excites me. No woman has ever done this to me before. _Not one_.

I can't wait to see her again.

"Edward?" Jasper whispers as he peeks into my dark bedroom. "You awake?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm awake."

"Oh," he says. He enters the room and walks over to the window, pulling the thick drape away to allow some sunlight in the room. "You do know it's morning now right?" he asks. "Actually, it's almost midday." He taps his watch to emphasize his point while I squeeze my eyes shut from the sudden brightness illuminating the room.

"I know," I tell him, squinting my eyes open. "Just felt like lying here for a while."

"Lots on your mind?" he inquires.

"Yeah."

"Well, come on, get your ass up before your brother clears your fridge out," he tells me. "I'll be out here."

"Alright." I jump from the bed while Jasper moves to leave the room. Before he can open the door, Emmett's voice shouts. "Does he have clothes on or are you getting a show too, man?"

Jasper and I laugh before he shouts back. "Clothes on!" referring to the pajama pants I have on. He turns to me, shaking his head before walking out of my bedroom.

I don't see what Emmett's problem is. They already know that I have a tendency to walk around in whatever I want or sometimes nothing at all so why should he be surprised by the last time he saw me naked. It's not like I haven't done that before.

Jasper is a really good friend and I'm glad I can call him that. Jasper has always had this way of just knowing what you're thinking. Him coming in here and calling me on it is nothing new. Call it intuition, call whatever you want, but he just knows. It's what makes it so easy to talk to him. He doesn't judge, he just listens and tries to give me the best advice he can.

After my morning–well, midday routine–I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the living room, barefooted, to join the guys. Jasper is watching sports while Emmett is still in the kitchen. Plopping down on the couch next to Jasper, I ask them what's up for today. We hardly get to hang out anymore and since we each have a sort of day off today I figured it would be the perfect time to talk to them about Bella.

Emmett returns to the living room with a dinner tray packed with food. He sits before us and immediately begins to stuff his face while Jasper and I look on incredulously at him.

"What?" he mumbles.

"Is there anything left for me?" I ask him, wondering if the entire contents of my fridge are on his plates.

"Yeah, ketchup, two eggs and maybe a jar of mayo," he says, taking a bite of his–formerly my–ham and cheese sandwich, which I actually had my mind set on making, before he gulps down the last of my orange juice.

"Do you shop for anything, man?" Jasper asks him. "I mean, come on, Edward's gotta eat too and he gets way less time off than we do. So you can't just come over here and devour whatever amount of food he's got left until he shops for more."

"Jasper, you sound like his woman," Emmett mumbles after another huge bite. "Is there something you two wanna tell me?"

Chuckling, I roll my eyes and get up, leaving them there on the couch arguing.

Seeing all that food on my brother's tray is causing my stomach to grumble so I head into the kitchen to see if Emmett left anything else aside from what he said for me. Fortunately enough, searching my cupboards turns into a success when I find a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. I quickly head back to the fridge to look for some milk. After finding it, I head to the cupboard and grab a bowl. Plopping down at the island, I put my cold cereal together.

While eating though, Bella stays on my mind. I want to know if she's okay or if she's at work. If she is, she's probably busy. Bella is a hard worker. She hardly takes breaks. Instead she opts to be on the floor, ready for any emergency. But I really want to talk to her. I need to hear her voice. It's as if my day seems incomplete without it.

_And how are you going to call her when you didn't get her cell number._

_Alice._

Looking over beside me, I notice my cell on the charger. Pushing my now empty bowl aside, I pick it up and dial Alice's number. After two rings, her cheery voice greets my ear, "Hey, little bro!"

"Hey, Alice," I reply, smiling at her nickname for me.

"And how are we?" Alice asks excitedly. "Are you ready for the big day?"

"Yeah, very, but Alice, I wanted to…"

"Oh, Edward, I'm so happy for you. And, I've got the perfect suits all picked for you and Em," she says, cutting me off before I can ask her for what I really wanted.

"Thanks, Alice, but I kinda wanted something else. It's why I called."

"Oh! Another suit?" she misinterprets. "But E, I know you'll love the one that I picked out. Though, if you don't, we can always go another way. I mean, it isn't set in stone or anything. But I was so sure you would've loved the Armani one I chose."

"Al…" I try, only to be cut off again.

"But if not, then it's okay, and since I'm heading back today we can just pick it out together. Oh! Edward, it'll be so much fun!" I can practically see her in my head excitedly jumping up and down at the prospect of shopping, but my patience is wearing thin and I still haven't gotten to say what I really want to yet.

"Alice!" I shout, hoping it'll keep her quiet for a while.

"Yeah?" she says, softly.

Sighing, I ask, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, but can I have Bella's number?"

I don't hear anything on the other side of the line for a good two minutes that I actually started to think that something must have happened to her phone. "Alice? Alice? Alice?"

After the wait, I finally get my answer in an ear-piercing squeal. "Oh, Edward, I'm so happy for you two. Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhhh…"

I wait until she goes on and on about how perfect we'd be together and how she can't wait until we're dating. But it's a good thing I didn't tune her out like I normally do because what she says next shocks the shit out of me.

"Oh, Edward, it's a good thing I already programmed her number into your phone," she replies, calmly.

"What?" I yell.

"Yep. I programmed it into your phone after dinner the day we all met up at the hospital," she tells me.

"Yeah…" I say, hoping she'll go on.

"Well, when you left it on the charger to go and play games with Dad and Emmett, I put it in. Oh! And she has yours too. Please tell her that for me when you call her. Oh! I gotta go, they're calling me. Love ya, bye!"

She hangs up before I can even get another word in, leaving me dumbfounded and stunned that I've had Bella's number all this time.

_Bella has my number. I wonder if she knows and just hasn't used it yet. Should I call her now?_

"Hey man, you ready to go?" Jasper's voice causes me to jump.

"Go? Yeah, I'm ready to go." After putting my bowl and mug in the sink, I check my phone and sure enough there's Bella Swan's name and number programmed in. I pocket it and throw on my Converse sneakers, and follow Jasper out the door. Emmett is already out there waiting, but my mind is still on the fact that I want to call Bella, while I'm worried that it will seem too soon.

Emmett calling out to me, jolts me from my thoughts, and I realize that I'm about to take the stairs. He locks up my apartment and all the way down in the elevator, he and Jasper keep throwing me worried looks.

In the car, it's Jasper who finally broaches the question, "Hey, man, are you okay?"

"Okay?" I repeat, questioning myself in the process before stumbling over my answer. "Okay…Am I okay? Yeah…yeah."

The rest of the drive continues on silence, and when we pull to a stop, I realize that we're at the park. Exiting the car along with the guys, Jasper pops the trunk and we collect our gear before heading over to the batting cages.

With baseball being a favorite sport of ours, this place holds a lot of history for the three of us. It's where we go to work out our problems with the world or even sometimes with each other whenever there's a disagreement amongst us.

So this is the perfect place to let them know about the new developments concerning Bella and me. Once everything is set up I walk up to take the first round. After hitting the ball and declaring it a good swing I leave the cage and allow Jasper to come and take his turn.

As he sets himself for the impending ball to come barreling toward him, I turn to Emmett and decide to share what I wanted to say. "So, I told Bella about Mom and Dad over dinner last night."

Turning to me, he asks incredulously, "Everything?"

"Yeah, everything," I reply, still feeling the sense of relief I felt when I'd finished telling her.

_Shit, now my own moods are giving me a whiplash. First, I'm nervous and shocked about having her number, then I think of her and I'm calm as hell._

Squashing that last thought, I ask him, "Are you okay with that?" Before he can answer, I continue on while Jasper walks over to us after taking his swing. "I asked her if Alice had never shared what she knew about me and you but she said Alice told her that it was my story to tell. So over dinner, I…I just told her."

Emmett remains silent, even going to take his turn in the cage while Jasper throws me a worried look. Since it's hard to read him sometimes the fact that I've shared this without his say-so was probably a bad decision.

When he walks back to us, Jasper repeats my question as I anxiously await Emmett's answer. "So, are you okay with it, Em?"

Emmett looks at me before answering, "Yeah, I'm okay with it." Before Jasper and I can crack a smile, he adds, "As long as Edward is telling me that he's one step closer to finally seeing her panties." I roll my eyes at him, shoving him while he lets out loud guffaws.

I walk off to the cage to take my turn again, cracking a smile as Jasper joins in on the laughter and the two of them start singing–terribly–that I'm about to get some. By the time I make my way back to them and Jasper walks off to go take his swing, Emmett is poorly imitating a woman's voice in the throes of passion before I shut him up.

"Come on, man, would you quit it?" I beg him. Pulling my phone out, I wave it in front of him, telling him, "I swear if you don't stop, I'll call Rose." That shuts him up immediately.

After a while we take a break to get something to eat. Emmett buys us lunch and while devouring it, Em asks, "What brought it on?"

"What?" I inquire.

"Your sudden confession to Bella," Emmett says.

So I go on to tell them both about the game Bella and I were playing at breakfast, and the direction the game took that propelled me to tell her more later on at dinner. I explain to them how I was feeling while we spoke and how open she made me feel. I told them exactly how I felt about her and what I wanted to come of it.

They encourage me to be careful while congratulating me on inviting her to my graduation, saying it's a good move. Jasper didn't even seem shocked when I explain the phone call to Alice earlier today. Instead, he only asks if I'd used the number yet, and warns me to hurry up and do so before someone else beats me to it.

Having met her, he says that a woman as beautiful as she is never stays on the market too long. "Make a move now, even it's just as her friend," he advises. He goes on to say that if I think I'm ready for more, then let her know. I shouldn't force her, but I should let her know so that she can decide. I take his advice and after thinking about it for a while, I decide that I'll call her later on.

The game ends not long after that and we decide to head back to my apartment to finish our day. Emmett proclaims that the next day off we all get will be spent shooting some hoops and after we agree, next on the agenda is getting some takeout for dinner.

Jasper starts to complain that we've been eating junk all day and Emmett shuts him up by telling him to stop sounding like a little bitch. Emmett mockingly calls him Alice's little bitch the whole way to the Chinese restaurant I tend to frequent, until it turns into a mock fight.

Amidst my uncontrollable laughter, I try to diffuse the situation. Which I eventually do when the food arrives.

Later that evening after all the food is gone and we've just finished playing a round of video games, Jasper starts to ask questions. He and Emmett say that they already know what I was like with Tanya, so they're now hoping that Bella won't be another version of her. Emmett starts to get doubtful since he remembers how much of a wimp I was in the past. However, Jasper is quick to defend Bella.

Before I can answer, he lets Emmett know that he's already met Bella. He says he thinks she's a great person due to how his girlfriend can talk about her and seeing her for himself only proved Alice right. Bella is different.

Emmett still advises me to keep my eyes open, while Jasper adds. "I'm sure Bella is nothing like _her_."

"But doesn't Bella have her own past too?" Emmett asks.

"She does," Jasper says before I can get a word in. "I mean, come on, who can forget her disastrous birthday party that the doc, James, fucked up?" Jasper continues. Emmett and I nod in agreement as he goes on. "Do you know how long it took me to calm Alice down?"

Em and I just looked at him incredulously that he even achieved that before he further says, "If I hadn't resorted to sex, then…"

"Hey!" Emmett and I say simultaneously.

"Oh, come on, guys, I'm just saying…" Jasper pleads.

"No!" we say together again.

"Anything to do with sex and Alice should never be placed in the same sentence. Ever!" Emmett chides.

"Ever," I add with a serious expression.

Jasper rolls his eyes before we moved on to other topics. One thing was for sure, I feel a lot lighter than I did this morning. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and it makes me happy that I have my brother and my best friend in my life.

The game I programmed on the DVR is on and we're arguing like a couple of old women over bingo. While in the back of my mind, I've made the decision to call Bella right after Emmett and Jasper leave.

However, fate has other plans for me tonight.

Right in the midst of our argument, my phone rings and I unfortunately answer without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" Hearing nothing on the other end, I try again. "Hello?"

"Son?" His voice sends a jolt of anger rocketing through me and all I see is red.

"What is it?" I ask harshly, jumping up from my seat.

"Well, there is no need for that tone, now is there?" Edward Sr. says.

Ignoring him, I go on while Emmett moves to mute the television. Walking over to him, I grab the remote from him, and put the sound back on.

_This asshole isn't gonna ruin my night. _

I signal to Emmett to leave it alone, and he does while he and Jasper watch me through their peripheral vision as I pace the room.

"Is there something you need?" I ask, desperately trying to push my anger down.

"I want to hear my son's voice," he replies. I didn't believe the innocence I hear in his voice for one minute. There must be something he wants. You don't call a person who wants nothing to do with you for no reason at all or just to say hey.

"I'm not your son. You made that perfectly clear when you walked out on our mother."

"You're still brooding over that?" he laughs. "Oh, son, that's the past and we're in the present. I'd like to congratulate you on your achievements and tell you how much I'm looking forward to your graduation."

"Don't you dare show up, or I swear…" I know my voice is getting higher. I can tell from Jasper and Emmett's expressions, but I couldn't find it in me to care because all I want to do is pound this man's face in.

"I believe it's a free country, Edward," he counters, seemingly unfazed by my threat.

"I know that, _Pops_, but you show up there and I will not be held accountable for what I'll do to you, you piece of shit!" I shout as Emmett tries to take the phone away, but I shove him away. I walk into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Such hostility, Edward. Is this how Elizabeth raised you?" he inquires, mockingly.

"What the fuck do you care? And don't ever say her name, you asshole!" I yell.

"I believe I can; she was my wife after all. Why can't you be more accepting like your brother? You should follow his example, Edward," he chides.

My breath is heavy and I feel like I want to smash everything in my place. "Don't fucking call me again," I say, before hanging up the phone and throwing it along with myself on my bed.

Closing my eyes, I throw my hands over them and minutes later, I hear Jasper calling through the door that he's leaving and taking my brother with him. I can clearly hear Emmett's protests as he proclaims that he's not going anywhere. Jasper wins and the last thing I hear him say before leaving is. "Edward, we'll talk later, man."

"Yeah," I answer quietly.

_What a fucking day._

I'm glad Emmett left with Jasper because right now, I need to be alone.

I lie there in the dark for what seems like hours, lost in my own world until the tears come. I can feel the sobs choking me as they bubble to the surface. Curling up on my bed like a baby, I let it all out, trying to think of who to call. Of who to talk to.

My mind runs through a list of people before it settles on her.

I need Bella.

Picking my phone up, I scroll to her name and before I can stop myself with reasons not to, I press send, close my eyes, and listen to it ring.

After three rings, her voice comes on. "Hello, Edward?" before a laugh leaves her.

"Alice, huh?" She goes on without me answering. "I'm just getting in."

I can hear her unlocking her door and even her feet shuffling as she walks inside. But I say nothing, fearing she'll hear my sobs if I try to speak.

"Okay, Edward, you're scaring me now. Why aren't you saying anything? Is this really you?" she asks, firing her questions one after another.

"Yeah," I croak out, not even recognizing my own voice.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she says, frantically. "You want me to call the EMTs for you? Did you call 911? You want me to?" Again her questions are coming back-to-back, leaving me no time to talk.

So instead, I smile and say the first thing that comes to mind, "You sound like Alice," I sob.

"Oh, Edward, please, tell me what's wrong?" she begs.

So I do.

Amidst the crying, I tell her everything about my day right up until the call from my father, and then I tell her everything that was said. She listens patiently, only throwing in little comments here and there. Desperate to keep her on the phone, I ask her everything under the sun and she answers without hesitation. I thank her for accepting my invitation and I ask her again if she's really going to show up.

She tells me that she wouldn't miss it for the world. She then says that she's very happy for me, and also that she cannot wait to work with me.

I laugh out loud for the first time in hours. We hang up long enough for her to shower and as I wait for her to call back I lay on my bed with my eyes closed, picturing myself in there watching her. When my phone rings again we stay on the phone talking until her breath evens out.

Smiling, I whisper goodnight before I hit end and turn into my pillow, falling asleep.

Graduation can't come soon enough.

* * *

_**Next**__: __Bella's day off and Jake reveals what he knows…_


	9. Want More

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

_Inspirational pics for chapters can be found on the On Call blog. _

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-oncall (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

* * *

_A day off work and away from Edward leaves Bella yearning. One phone call to her friend reveals that a lot more people are invested in getting her and Edward together. _

* * *

_Song Inspiration for chapter is "I Caught Myself" by Paramore._

* * *

**BPOV**

Getting that call from Edward last night was a surprise in more ways than one. It was obvious that Alice was being her usual sneaky self, but if she hadn't been, then Edward wouldn't have called me.

I was kicking myself the night after we'd gotten back from dinner about not giving him my number. Partly I told myself it was because he didn't ask for it, but mostly it was because I was scared. About what? I don't know. But getting that call from him last night after I'd figured out that it was _him_, made me happy. However, the Edward that laughed and talked to me those two nights before was not the Edward on the other end of my cell. This Edward was sad and broken.

When he'd finally responded to me, I felt so sorry for him. He sounded so devastated. Hearing that made me want to run downstairs, jump in my car, head over to his place and just hold him. I wanted to be the shoulder he cried on. I wanted to be there for him.

When he had told me why he sounded the way he did and who or what had brought it on, I then wanted to change course and find his father, wherever he was, and kick his ass. But I refrained from that thought. I had to be there for Edward. So I listened and listened because it was what he needed at the moment. We talked for so long that I even took a break from our call to go take a shower and all through it, I couldn't help but picture him in there with me.

My fantasies of him were already out of control and hearing his voice despite the sadness in it didn't help matters one bit. But again, I refrained from those thoughts.

After getting out, I'd swiftly dried off and thrown on a tank top and some panties. Rushing back to my bedroom, I grabbed my cell and dialed back his number on my way to the kitchen. He answered after the first ring and then we went on from there while I got something to eat.

While grabbing some leftover roast chicken and mashed potatoes from the fridge, I tried my best to make him laugh. If I could just hear a faint chuckle I'd be satisfied. So after heating up my dinner and sitting down to eat, I pulled out all stops and told him what I was wearing. He seemed unfazed by my statement and instead countered it by telling me he hardly cared what he wore around the house even opting to go nude sometimes. That image made me bite into my hot dinner a little too quickly and burn my tongue. He apologized, and I told him it was okay before he started to laugh. I feigned sadness at him laughing at me and when he tried to apologize, it was then my turn to laugh at him before we got lost in an endless conversation about anything that came to our minds.

This went on until I went to bed.

**~~oc~~**

It's 4 in the morning when I open my eyes again and realize that I've fallen asleep with the phone at my ear. Unable to go back to sleep just yet, I lie there and think about Edward for a while. It isn't unusual for me to do that now since he seems to be all I think about. Work is still at the forefront of my mind and when I'm there, nothing else matters besides the patient's care. But Edward fills every other thought. Just thinking about him now makes me smile.

He has this uncanny ability to make me smile even when I don't want to; one look into those emerald eyes and I'm a goner. My heart skips a beat, I blush red like a fire engine as I wait on bated breath for him to say something, anything, to me.

It's been two days since I've last seen Edward, and it has left me pining over him.

I've never felt this way before. How can one guy do this to me?

I keep telling myself it's the call that did it to me. But truthfully, I've wanted to talk to Edward all day without even knowing I had the ability to.

How did I not know that his number was on my cell?

_When was the last time you checked your cell for anything except for messages about work and from your family? _

True, and his call last night only proved to increase my yearning for him.

Our last shift together was an interesting and revealing one. In that time, I was able to learn a lot about Edward. After learning that bit about his past, it makes me admire him even more.

He is a fighter.

Edward doesn't seem like the type to give up until he finally succeeds in his goals. Which is something I applaud him for. I've watched him around the hospital, especially whenever we have the chance to work together, and I love his devotion toward his patients.

The way he would ensures that their needs were being met shows me what a fine doctor he will be. It's also why I've found myself being incredibly protective of him. He may not know it, and I won't be the one to embarrass myself by telling him, but I've been defending him left, right and center. A move that has made me more friends from the nurses' station. However, it pained me to hear how those obnoxious nurses, Mallory and Stanley, would gossip about him being the poster child of the hospital. I saw nothing wrong with him being goal oriented or that he wants more out of his career. He wants to be a cardiac surgeon and the disgusting thoughts they have toward him bothers me.

I always want to claw their eyes for saying the things they do until I realized what my problem is, It is my jealousy.

I didn't know when it started, but I wanted rip their hair out whenever they spoke about him in a derogatory way. But they weren't the only ones that irked me.

There was also...James.

When James had approached me about Edward, I was ready to jump down his throat in defense of what I thought could be a really good friend to me…or more. I didn't see why it was James's business who I hung out with. He'd lost those privileges when our so-called relationship ended. This was my life and I did what I damn well pleased with it. So when he spoke about Edward as if he was some charity case of Dr. Cullen's, I wanted nothing more than to smack the bastard. But thankfully, I didn't have to. Instead, I held my head up and responded to the prick in a lady-like manner before walking away. The only reason why that memory even mattered to me was because of the fire I saw in Edward's eyes when he looked at me as I exited the break room with James not far behind.

Even after seeing that, I kept telling myself that it was because I considered him a new friend. That was only because I wanted to get to know more about him. But even my subconscious knew that it was a lie.

I wanted _him_.

The dinner we went to together had shown me a sweet guy who had a broken past filled with loss and yet with more love than anyone could imagine. It was sad to see him so broken over the loss of his mom and to also see the anger that continued to tear him apart at the thought of his father.

Compared to a man like that, Charlie is the father of the century. You'd never believe that someone as caring as Edward was partly created by someone who sounded so crude. But then again, he had the Cullens, and he had his brother, Alice and Jasper all there for him after his mom had passed on so I could understand why he was apparently nothing like the man he described.

My eyes start to droop after those final thoughts so I relax against my pillows again and fall back asleep.

_Turning into what I thought would've been my pillow, instead turned out to be a hard chest. Opening my eyes, I find Edward in bed looking down at me from his place against the headboard. His chest was bare and his hard muscles were beginning to make me drool as my panties grew wet. _

_Surprised, I asked, "What are you doing here?" _

"_I didn't want to sleep alone tonight," he answered as he held me in an intense gaze which caused my body to shudder under it as my thoughts began to jumble together. I tried rubbing my thighs together beneath the sheets while hoping he wouldn't notice the movement in my darkened bedroom. But he did, and he placed his hands on my legs, promising to take care of that soon._

"_Good for you," I managed to get out as my body trembled with need. But being the stubborn person I was I tried to use sarcasm hoping that it would distract him while I questioned how he got in. "How did you get in-" I tried but my words were immediately cut off by his lips on mine._

_Whatever I thought of next simply faded into the back of my mind as he devoured my mouth with his. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine while his strong hands lifted me up so that I could straddle his thighs. He palmed my behind, squeezing it and pulling me closer to him until I could feel the effect I had on him between my legs as he throbbed against my heat. _

_Our clothes were quickly shed and Edward began to massage my breasts. He rolled the hard peaks between his fingers as loud moans spilled from my mouth from his ministrations._

_Grinding my wet center against him seemed to cause low growls to escape him before he harshly pulled away and flipped us over so that he could be on top of me. As his hardened length teased my clothed wet center, he continued to hold me in his intense gazes. My body squirmed under it before I pulled him down into a hard kiss. Throwing myself into the kiss, I reached down between us hoping to remove whatever article of clothing he had on only to find my hands against his bare skin. _

_Excited to feel him naked and against me, I groped his ass, squeezing it while our__tongues danced as he fervently removed what little clothes I had on. _

_With my panties and tank top gone, I laid back against my pillows watching his every move. He looked at me with desire as he raised my thighs, spreading them to accommodate himself between them. My heart was pounding from his long lustful stares and my hands were itching to touch him, but I kept them on my pillows above my head. _

_He leaned closer, his hand running down my inner thigh as he settled between my legs. My breath was coming in pants as his hand left my thigh, moving down to his hard length while his lips met mine. He placed himself at my entrance and when he entered me, my lips broke free to scream out in ecstasy as his thick cock filled me. He started to thrust in and out of me, filling me to the hilt before pulling out, leaving only the head and plunging back into me. I held onto him as he drove into me repeatedly, while doing my best to push everything he gave to me back at him. _

_Eventually he flipped us over, pulling me on top of him as he laid back and commanded me to ride him, stating that he wanted to watch me. I cunningly smirked at him before easing myself back, placing my hands behind me to rest on his legs. Then I lifted my hips until only the head of his hard cock was left in me and slammed back down on him as he groaned out in ecstasy. I repeated the action over and over again while watching his face contort with pleasure as he guided my hips in a circular motion, telling me to go faster and fuck him harder._

_He kept a tight grip on my thighs as we vigorously moved against each other. Every sigh and moan that left him only propelled me to go harder and faster until our impending end loomed closer and closer. He lifted himself from my pillows, his mouth immediately attaching to my right nipple, sucking on it before gently pulling my nipple ring between his teeth. The small pain from it as he pulled on it went straight to my pussy and I screamed my release as he pushed himself harder and harder inside me until he joined me, falling over the edge. _

_Every nerve in my body felt alive and I wanted nothing more than to just fuck him all night. We rode out our orgasms until an annoying sound kept breaking through the silence of my bedroom before a post coital Edward looked up at me from his place between my breasts and said, "Wake up, Bella."_

"Uhhh!" I groan out, after luckily opening my eyes in time to keep myself from falling off my bed. After catching my breath, I groggily climb out of bed, shaking myself awake and make my way to the bathroom. Right now I feel more exhausted than I did before falling asleep the first or even the second time. Looking into the mirror at myself, I actually laugh at the disheveled reflection that stares back at me.

_Fuck my life!_

Starting up my shower, I strip and climb in. Moving under the warm water, I allow it to work out the kinks in my joints before scrubbing myself clean.

Today is my day off, and as much as I'd love nothing more than to go find Edward and hang out with him all day, I can't since he does have to work. Sure, I'm worried about him. I want to know if he's doing any better since last night which I highly doubt, but I want to see for myself.

After getting out, I dry off, brush my teeth and tackle my tangled hair. Moving back to my bedroom, I walk over to my closet, grab my comfy clothes, and get dressed.

I make my bed, which looks like a tornado hit it from all my tossing and turning, and then head out to the living area. I then head to the kitchen to get a much needed cup of coffee and think about making some breakfast. Today, I think I'll just relax and get lost in my thoughts as I try to work things out. I can't manage to face Edward again without knowing exactly what I want. So my normal routine of yoga is out. I won't be able to focus on it anyway even if I wanted to.

While preparing my breakfast, I almost burn the hash browns, but I've come to the conclusion that I need help in sorting out my feelings. However, between eating breakfast, and then doing the dishes before moving on to my laundry, I try to think of the perfect person to talk to.

Someone who isn't bias to the situation and who will be able to help me with my dilemma.

I want someone to tell me if it's okay or not to go after Edward. Sure, I may believe in the guy seeking out the girl but Edward and I are passed that…I think. He's already made it abundantly clear that while he's okay with just being my friend, it's not the only thing he wants.

He wants more.

Plopping down on my couch after throwing my clothes in the dryer, I run through my list of who to call.

I can't talk to Alice just yet because she's on the other party's team and she'll only end up vouching for Edward by telling me what a great guy he is.

I can't talk to Jake because he'll just tease me about it and call me a cougar.

I can call my step dad, Phil, but he'll just be supportive and tell me to go for it. And while I want to hear that, it's not the best advice for me right now since the dream from earlier is still on my mind. So hearing go for it will probably lead me to calling Edward to know where he is and heading there to jump him. So Phil is also out.

Charlie is most definitely out because he's Charlie. He'll only want to catch the next flight out to scare the crap out of Edward–and let's not mention the age difference that will really get Charlie's blood pressure going. Charlie will think that it's a relationship, and that's not what is going on here.

It isn't, right?

Banging my head against the cushions, I pick one up and throw it over my face, screaming into it in frustration. I need help. Then I think of the perfect person to talk to. Jumping up from the couch, I trip and head for the phone.

I dial the number and after three rings her voice comes on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ang," I say.

"Hey, Bells, you good?" she says cheerfully before adding, "You sound weird ,hun, are you okay?"

"Wow, you can tell I sound weird from me saying 'Hey, Ang,'?" I ask.

"Yep," she replies.

"Well, I feel weird. But before I get into that, how are the rugrats?" The thought of my godkids brings a smile to my face.

"Well, they are fine and out with their father at the moment so that I can grade these papers," she says as I hear papers shuffling in the background.

"Which no doubt will be interrupted when they get back," I add.

"Yep. You know the chaos that is my house with three crazy kids."

"You know, you're right, Jake is a big kid. Always has been."

"Exactly." She laughs. "But what's bothering you?"

I pause for a moment wondering how exactly I should word it. But then I decide to just say it. "I like Edward."

"You mean Alice's hot little cousin of sort/male nurse/possibly spank bank worthy Edward, that Edward?" she asks, excitedly.

"I'm making you divorce Alice; you're getting way too freaky."

"Oh really?" she counters. "So you haven't dreamt about him yet then?"

"Yes," I mumble.

"Oh can you please speak up because I didn't catch that." Hearing the laugh in her voice I can picture the amused look on her face and I want to smack it off.

"Okay, now you're spending way too much time around Jake," I grumble. "But, yes, it's Edward."

She laughs out and while waiting for her to calm down, I wonder if I made the right decision in calling Angela.

"Are you through?" I ask.

"Yep," she giggles. "But come on, Bells, we already know about you and Edward and how you two are dancing around each other. Just make a move already."

"What do you mean you know?"

"Alice, Bella," she says simply.

"Yeah, Alice," I reply. "But what if…"

"You make the move and it's the wrong one," she finishes for me. "Well, from what Alice has said, I highly doubt that. That guy wants you, Bella. And come on, how are you going to know unless you try?"

"But…" I try again.

"But nothing, Bells," she says. "If you can take a chance on Doctor Dickhead, then what's so different about Edward?"

"But, there are so many obstacles, Ang," I tell her. "Like, age for instance, and workplace drama if we break up and what will everyone think about him and me for that? They'll high five him while crying shame on me for fucking a nurse or what he'll be soon, an intern."

"All nonsense and anyone who has a problem with it can go screw themselves," she says bluntly. "I want you to be happy, Bella, and if being with Edward will do that then I'm all for it."

"Really?"

"Really," she tells me.

Our conversation goes on for what seems like forever until I tell her to go and finish up before Jake and the kids get back. She asks if I'm okay and as uncertain as I was, I still tell her yes. After telling her to kiss my godkids, and smack Jake for me, I hang up.

I'm still not certain but I am one step closer to knowing what I want. It's just the timing that worries me now.

Am I ready to jump back into a relationship? Yeah.

Is Edward the right guy for me? I don't know, but I want to find out.

Switching on the television while waiting on the dryer to stop, I sit there for a while getting lost in some episodes of my favorite show, Miami Ink, before my phone alerts me of an incoming message. Opening it up, I smile at the sender's name.

_EMasen: Hey Bella, how's the day off? _

My heart skips a beat just by seeing his name on the screen and I'm quick to reply.

BSwan: It's been good, and yours?

_EMasen: Better now, I'm talking to you._

BSwan: :D…Don't you have work to do Edward?

I don't receive a reply for a few minutes and just when I start to think that he's taken my advice and gone back to work, my cell rings.

Answering it, I'm greeted with the sultry deep tone of his voice. "For your information, I'm on a break."

"Oh, and you're wasting it on me?" I ask, giggling.

"Yep, I wanted to see how you were," he says, laughing.

"I'm good. But I should be asking that question. How are you?"

"I'm good. Talking to you last night really helped and getting to come to work this morning also helped a bit," he says.

"I'm glad you called me. I was surprised we had each other's numbers, but I think this is one surprise I really like."

"I'm happy to hear that," he says.

We stay on the phone pretty much the same way we did the night before. He talks to me right through his lunch and until he has to get back on the floor. Before hanging up, I tell him how much I can't wait to see him again. He laughs and says the same before telling me goodbye.

I really can't wait to see Edward again.

* * *

_Thanks to ClaireyBeary12 & Batgirl8968 for all their help with this. :)_

_**Next**__: Graduation and a surprise uninvited guest. _


	10. Graduation

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

_Inspirational pics for chapters can be found on the On Call blog. _

_http :/ twilightobsessed09-oncall (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)_

* * *

_Edward graduates…_

* * *

_**Bella**_

Damn, damn, damn it! I'm running late.

_Okay did I forget anything? _

I have my keys. Check.

Cell phone is in my bag. Check.

I'm not naked. Check.

My hair is done. Check.

My shoes are on. Oh, no.

Running back to my bedroom, I grab my four inch peep-toe black heels, throw them on and head back to the living area for my bag and keys before hightailing it out the door. Edward's graduation doesn't start for another hour, but I still don't want to be late. I want to be there for everything.

Making my way to the elevator, I spot my nosy neighbor, Mrs. Schwartzman, and internally roll my eyes as a look of disdain clouds her features. She eyes my short black dress but thankfully says nothing. I don't know what her problem is with me, but today will not be the day I find out. Today is Edward's day and no one is going put me in a bad mood.

Since I've come to the decision to be more than friends with him, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Now, it's the matter when to tell him this is the problem. When do I tell him that I accept his offer to take me on a date? When do I say that I want to be more with him too? When?

Our friendship has grown so fast, it seems almost unbelievable to me. We've chatted almost every day. Whether it's by calls or texts, it doesn't matter, not a day goes by without some form of communication between us.

He's been over to my place for dinner already and to play video games. It's really cool to have someone to play against, because my only other worthy opponent, Jake, lives in Forks. Sure, Jake and me can play online and we have, but it's not the same to me. I'm an old fashion girl when it comes to my gaming.

My opponent has got to be seated right next to me, ready to get their asses kicked. Edward is such an opponent. He's a great competitor who loves winning and even does a victory dance that he says he'll deny if I ever tell Emmett about it. Edward is a big nerd and I love that about him. It's so cute when he goes on and on about the latest gadgets.

However, there is something else I enjoy about the calls and texts between us.

The constant flirting.

Whether it's him tickling me until I plead for mercy after he wins a game and I won't acknowledge it, or it's the husky tone his voice takes while he's on the phone with me. There is always this underlining meaning that sets my body ablaze with desire. Edward, for one, is very vocal that he doesn't just want to be my friend and he's even asked me on a date. A date that I have yet to accept.

Until now.

The elevator dings and Mrs. Schwartzman's disapproving snort jolts me from my thoughts as she gets off the elevator first. I want to ask her what her problem is, but I refrain, because the conversation will not go well. I've heard other neighbors ask, and well, let's say that she may have only escaped injury because they respected the elderly.

I ignore her and walk off, pulling down my dress for good measure, even though it didn't ride up. With a smirk; I walk past her in the lobby and head out to my car. Guys walking by whistle and ask to go with me, but I ignore them as I chirp the alarm on Cherie and get in. I throw my bag on the passenger side, and after starting her up, I'm out of there like a bat out of hell.

Traffic is thankfully merciful to me today and I arrive at the auditorium in the nick of time. Parking is a bitch but I finally find a place and even earn an angry glare from a man who wanted the space. However, he doesn't have a green eyed Adonis to impress in his little black dress so I don't care. Admittedly, I picked this dress from the lot that Alice showed me specifically for Edward. I want revenge. Every time I see him, I'm in a daze so I want to make him feel the same and if it takes a little or a lot of leg showing to do it, well then so be it.

I turn the car off and check my makeup one last time before getting out. I'd went with the smoky eyed look with light foundation and my favorite crimson lip gloss. Satisfied with everything, I grab my bag and get out of the car. I hear a laugh behind me as I check my hair in the window. Looking behind me, I see Alice and Jasper approaching.

"Nice," she says with a wolf whistle. I roll my eyes at her and continue to check.

"Hot date?" Jasper teases.

"Yes, the dean and I are going to hit the town after the graduation ceremony is over."

He laughs at my joke before saying, "I'd love to see how Edward takes that. My, my, all this time and it was the dean you were after?"

"Yep," I reply. "He's so hot."

Alice snorts and buries her head in Jasper's shoulder, laughing as Jasper shakes his head and chuckles at my lame joke.

"So where is everyone?" I ask, looking around the lot at all the other guests making their way inside the auditorium.

"They're around, hon," Jasper says before adding, "Esme and Carlisle are inside with Edward while Emmett and Rose are around here somewhere." I thank him before me and Alice get lost in idle chat as we all stand by my car waiting on Emmett and Rose to turn up.

Jasper and I have become really good friends. He's a great guy, fun, and full of advice. I can see why Edward says he's the easiest person to talk to and I also love seeing him with Alice. They're so adorable together. You can see the love radiating through them for each other. The way she looks at him sometimes would make you laugh because it's like the nerdiest girl in school drooling over the high school jock. He can even make her stutter, something Alice hasn't done in years. Jasper is no better either and he's completely protective of her.

I once asked him why he was never far behind whenever she was around and he just looked at me like I was crazy and then asked, "Have you seen what my girlfriend likes to wear? I swear, darlin', that woman wants me in jail. I'm this close to clobbering the next idiot that flirts with her." I laughed because he was right, Alice wore some of the shortest shorts and every dress she owned is above the knees.

As we wait, Jasper tells us a joke and I laugh out leaning in on his shoulder for support as I try to gather myself. He holds on to Alice and me as we almost double over in stitches. But before I can compose myself, I'm yanked out of Jasper's grasp and my back hits something that feels like a brick wall.

"Hey, hands off my brother's girl, Blondie," Emmett says with me under his arm as he stares at Jasper with a mock serious expression on his face. I awkwardly turn to Rose who's beside Emmett and greet her, "Hey, Rosalie."

"Hey, Bella," she replies as she rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Umm, Rose, can you please tell your boyfriend to let me go and that _I'm not_ Edward's girl."

Emmett laughs at that before letting me go and saying, "You keep telling yourself that, Bella, but we know different. If we're stuck in a room with both of you, we have to get out of there fast before we end up fucking each other. You two have some serious sexual tension going on." Alice is the first to laugh followed by Jasper and Rosalie who are nodding in agreement with Emmett's statement. I, on the other hand, am dumbfounded.

"We do not!" I yell out defensive while pouting and incapable of saying anything else.

"Yeah, you do," Emmett counters. "And the sooner you two accept it, sleep together and get it out of your system, it'll be less tiring for the rest of us." Everyone laughs again including me and then we all begin to make our way inside to find seats. Emmett has Rosalie and me on either side of his arms, escorting us while Alice is ahead on Jasper's arm. Carlisle stands up as we search for seats and calls us over to where he and Esme are. Esme greets me with a small hug while Carlisle gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

With me getting closer to Edward, it seems that I've been welcomed into a close knit family. I'd already known Alice and her parents but Emmett is something else. Jasper isn't far behind either and even Rosalie is just as bad as the boys. It's surprising to see how laid back she is with me. It shocks me as much as the idiotic nurses at the front desk, Jessica and Lauren, whenever Rosalie stops to say hey to me at work. We'll have a quick chat before she lightly punches me on the arm and leaves.

The fact that Rosalie hardly talks to anyone beside Edward at hospital is so strange to everyone and causes a lot of whispers. However, it's now that I'm closer to the family that I'm just realizing this. Nonetheless, Rose is a fun girl. She and I have even gone to the gym to work out together. It's one of our favorite places to hang out and get our workout done all in the same breath. Emmett goes with us sometimes, and even Jasper and Edward have tagged along. Alice comes along too whenever she's in town.

The graduates enter the auditorium and begin to make their way to their seats. I have my digital camera at the ready to get a picture of Edward. When he finally walks in, it's as if time slows down for me. When he spots me, he flashes me that crooked smile that makes me squirm as he moves to his seat.

I shake my head to gather my thoughts and quickly take his picture before turning back around. He isn't seated too far from me and if I look over my shoulder, I can see him. Emmett throws me a cunning smile and I nudge him in the shoulder before he pushes me back and Esme tells us to behave. Emmett and I pout and sulk in our seats like insolent children while Carlisle and the others chuckle.

The dean makes his way to the podium and as I look over at all the graduates, for a minute, I am transcended. I remember that nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach as I thought about what it will be like after graduation is over and I step into the real world of being a doctor.

I wonder if they feel that way now.

The dean begins the ceremony by thanking the honored guests for being here today to help the graduates celebrate their achievement. He gives them his take on their years at the institution and what they have been lucky enough to accomplish in their four years of med school. He then wishes them all the best in their endeavors as doctors.

As he continues to speak, I take a minute to look around the room. My eyes meet Edward's on occasion, and whenever it happens, I blush and look away quickly. Emmett bumps me with his shoulder and mouths 'behave' before he looks toward Edward and does the same. I roll my eyes at his fatherly antics but before I look away I notice Emmett looking around the room.

"Are you looking for him?" I ask, knowing that he was searching for his father. Edward has been adamant that he hopes his dad does not show up today.

Emmett looks at me and smiles before saying, "Yeah. I'm praying our dad doesn't show up but because he's a proud son of a bitch who loves to piss people off, I'm keeping my eyes peeled."

"You know him well."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," he says with a smile before we turn our attention back to the ceremony.

The dean begins to call the graduates names' to come up and receive their medical degree. He goes in an alphabetical order with their surnames. We all wait impatiently for the M's to be called. Looking down the line of Edward supporters, I can see Esme and Alice bouncing in their seats with a similar glee on their faces while Carlisle and Jasper try their best to keep them calm. On the other side of Emmett, Rosalie is doing the same while Emmett looks as if he's about to jump out of his seat and cheer. But I'm no different. My leg will not stop shaking and I feel like my head and heart are going to explode if the dean doesn't say Masen soon.

And finally…

"Masen," the dean says, and we are all out of our seats, cheering. I can't believe my own exuberance as my cheers rival Emmett's and Alice's who seem to be the loudest. Edward ducks his head shyly as he accepts his degree before leaving the stage as our cameras flash. As he walks up to us, I thought that he would've wanted to hug Emmett but he doesn't. Instead, he kisses me on the lips causing my heart to flutter. He then tries to slap his brother on the shoulder, but Emmett dodges the hit, laughing before Edward makes his way back to his seat.

I drop back into my seat in a daze. _He kissed me._

Emmett must have been teasing me because Rosalie smacks him on the arm. However, I don't care if he is. All I want to do is smile. I touch my lips before looking over my shoulder at Edward, who's watching me. He holds me in his gaze and it's hard to read the look on his face. Nevertheless, one thing is certain, I'm saying yes to his request for a date as soon as his graduation is over. I want to feel that again.

The minute his lips had touched mine, my stomach started to do flip flops and I wanted nothing more than for him to do it again and again. It was such a quick kiss, yet, my body felt like it was on fire.

The graduation ceremony comes to close not long after that and after everyone applauds the graduates we all move out in an orderly fashion. I lose sight of Edward so instead I stick to his family and friends. We are greeted by other families and pulled into conversations. As I stand there speaking with a cardiologist from a neighboring hospital, Edward walks up to me. I excuse myself and turn my attention to him.

"You look beautiful," he says as his eyes move up and down me.

"Thank you," I reply. "You look very handsome yourself. So are you ready for it?"

"I was born ready, Bella." He smiles before throwing his arm over my shoulder as we make our way through the crowd. He weaves me through the crowd with ease, never letting go and even stopping to introduce me to his now ex-classmates. At times, when he tells them that I'm his friend, it seems as if he wants to say something else. Yet he doesn't, as much as I want him to.

Once we spot our group standing in a corner talking, Edward starts to lead me over to them but I stop him.

"Yes," I say.

He looks at me perplexed before asking, "Yes to what?"

"Yes to the date you asked me on."

He smiles brightly before telling me okay and then leads me over to our group. Emmett greets him enthusiastically, even lifting him in the air before setting him back on his feet and letting him go. Jasper and Carlisle are next as they each hug him. He lifts up Esme instead, making her laugh and hug him to her as she starts to cry.

When he puts her down, she runs her hand through his hair and says, "I'm so proud of you and your mom would be too."

He's quiet for a while before he mutters his thanks and hugs her again. The mention of his mom brings an emotional cloud over us and it brings tears to my eyes. Edward hasn't told me much more about her but I understand the feeling of missing her. I missed Renee and I'd wished that she could have been there the day I graduated med school.

Emmett cracks a joke making everyone laugh, and lifting the little touch of sadness, as he pulls me to his side and tells Edward that I was all over him during the ceremony. Rosalie smiles and pinches him on the arm and he squeals like a girl making me laugh. Carlisle pulls his phone out and dials someone. He speaks to the person for a minute before he puts the phone on speaker and an entire chorus of "Congratulations, Edward!" comes over the phone.

It's Edward's friends and co-workers who want to congratulate him since they had to work today and couldn't be here. His mom's friend and former co-worker, Nurse Finnegan is tearful as she greets and congratulates Edward. He hushes her over the phone, saying that he can't wait to get back there and offers her his thanks.

After his call, Carlisle announces that it's time for Edward's present and asks that we all follow him outside. Emmett grabs Edward around the neck, holding him in a head lock as we walk outside. Rose rolls her eyes at his antics while the rest of us laugh at them. Once we're out in the parking lot, Carlisle tells us to stand for a minute while he goes and gets it. The guys continue to fight until Edward breaks free of his brother's hold in time for his mouth to drop open in surprise when Carlisle pulls up in a brand new silver Audi A7.

Edward gaps like a fish out of water as he looks between the rest of us standing behind him and the car. We all congratulation him as Carlisle gets out and walks over to Edward, pulling him into a hug. When they part, he announces that Emmett and Esme picked the car for Edward. He turns to his brother and walks over, pulling him into a hug. Emmett jokingly says that now he can stop worrying about Edward on that motorcycle. I stand to the side and watch as they all wish him the best and it brings tears to my eyes. I'm so happy for him.

When he looks my way he smiles and hands the keys to Alice who squeals and runs off to the car with Jasper not far behind, laughing and shaking his head at her exuberance.

"Can you believe it?" he says excitedly as he walks up.

"Not at all," I reply, braving it and taking his hand in mine. He looks down at our joined hands and smiles at me.

He cocks an eyebrow at me, smirking as he asks, "Did you know about this, Ms. Swan?"

"I had absolutely no idea, Mr. Masen," I say. I can't take my eyes off of him as he approaches me. He now has his graduation gown open and his dark blue Armani suit fits him like a glove. His tie is loosened and so are a few top buttons on his shirt. I don't even know when he did that, but the mere sight of a hint of his chest has me panting.

_You so want to rip his clothes off._

Can you blame me?

_Hell no! So when are we leaving? I'm thinking you talk him into taking a detour to your apartment. You guys have some sex then you go to dinner._

I can't do that.

_Oh hell, yes you can. You've been doing it since you were seventeen. It's just like riding a bike. A very attractive bike with green eyes and broad shoulders, strong arms and the nicest ass on a man that I've ever seen! Can you imagine his dic…_

Shut up.

_You shut up. Like Madonna says, express yourself._

"Bella?"

"Yeah!" I yell as his voice jolts me from my horny thoughts. "Sorry, you startled me."

"O…okay then," Edward says as he eyes me suspiciously. "So are you ready to go?"

_Oh hell yes I am! Let's get naked!_

"Yes! Go!" I yell out causing him to jump before asking. "Go? Go where?"

"Go to dinner. Emmett just signaled me that we should get going now and I was wondering if you'd like to ride with me?" he asks with a dazzling smile that's making me weak in the knees.

_Mmhmm…I would love a ride. Damn, why did I wear panties? Cockblockers!_

"Yes, I'd love to ride you," I say before slapping my hand over my mouth as Edward tries not to laugh. "I mean, I'd love to ride with you, but my car?"

"Rose will drive Cherie to the restaurant for you," he says before leaning in to my ear and whispering. "And since you've put it on the table, I'd love to ride you too."

_Oh God, I think I've just come. Thank God for those panties._

It takes a moment to clear my throat and realize that I have a death grip on his forearms before I excuse myself to the bathroom. He says he'll be waiting by the car and I walk off making my escape. I look for a brief moment and notice Edward still standing in the same spot giving me the once over. I turn back around and continue on my way. Knowing that he's watching me, I may have added a little swing to my hips as I walk away.

When I get in there, I head straight for a stall and take a moment to breathe before using the toilet and getting out. Of course I forget to flush and run back and do that before going over to the sink to wash my hands. I look at myself in the mirror and the woman there looks like she's just had an explosive orgasm. My skin is flushed and I'm having a hard time regulating my breathing.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, willing myself to calm down so that I can get out of here. However, when I open them, there is a statuesque blond standing right next to me. She turns off the water and dries her hands before she starts to check her makeup. She looks at me every once in a while in the mirror before looking away. I would've greeted her or at least smiled pleasantly but the look of disdain on her face is enough to keep my mouth shut and my face neutral.

Ignoring her, I run my hand through my hair and then straighten my dress before turning to leave the bathroom. As I grab a hold of the handle and pull the door open, she says, "So, you're who he's fucking now?"

Surprised, I turn to her and ask, "Who are you talking about?" Her eyes move up and down me in judgmental manner before meeting my eyes once again, but she doesn't say a word.

I don't answer her. Instead I walk out of the bathroom. My temper is suddenly flaring as I make my way back to Edward and the others. When I get there though, everyone is in an uproar and Emmett is holding Edward back who's staring at an older man who's the spitting image of him, while Jasper has his hands full with both Esme and Alice as they try to intervene. Rose spots me and calls me over. I start to make my way to her as their voices get louder and Edward yells at the man, saying that he told him not to show up.

I immediately know who this is. It's his father.

Rose's voice turns my attention to her when she looks over my shoulder. I follow her eyes and see the blond from the bathroom making her way over to Edward's father. "Fucking Tanya?" she sneers as she looks over at them. "Bella, stay right here."

Just as she says that, Edward gets away from Emmett and grabs his father, slamming him down on the hood of his new car. Carlisle and Emmett grab a hold of him and drag him off the man. Alice is shouting for them to let him go, and Esme surprises me the most saying that she'd gladly take Edward's place and beat his father's ass.

This is spiraling out of control. What has started off as such a great day has turned into chaos by evening. I can't stand by and watch as Edward gets himself in trouble so I take a deep breath and head straight toward the battlefield.

I stand off to the side behind his father and target, making sure that he sees me. That woman, Tanya is watching me but my focus is on Edward, willing him to look into my eyes and not his dad's. When he does, he begins to fight against Carlisle and Emmett less and holds my gaze.

The man's voice startles me a bit as he turns to me and says, "Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Edward Masen Sr. Emmett and Edward's father."

With a look of indifference plastered on my face, I take his hand and shake it without saying a word. Tanya sneers at me and says, "She's the one he's sleeping with. I saw them over all cozy a minute ago."

I want to answer the bitch, I really do. I want to disfigure her fucking face but now is not the time. I came over here with a purpose and I'm not about to let this bimbo stop me from seeing that through. I pull my hand away from his father's not realizing that I was still holding it and walk away without a word.

I walk up to Edward as he looks between me and his father. Edward's eyes are wild and he looks like a caged animal waiting to be unleashed. I grab a hold of his face and bring his lips to in a soft kiss before letting go and turning to Carlisle.

"Who has his keys?" I ask. Emmett hands them over and I call Rose over to me. Jasper is still struggling with Alice and Esme so I immediately think that they're the ones to get out of there first.

"Alice came with Jasper, right?"

"Yeah," she says.

"Okay. Can you please take my keys out of my bag and give them to Jasper so he can get them out of here?" I tell her.

"Okay then," Rose replies.

"Good. Then please bring my bag and you take Jasper's car and I'll just pick my car up from wherever you guys are. Okay?"

"Alright then." She turns and walks off in Jasper's direction. She returns with my bag and hands it to me before heading back over to Jasper's car. I throw it over my shoulder before turning my full attention to Edward.

Looking up at him, I turn his face to mine. He resists a bit but when he relents, I look deep in his eyes, bring his lips to mine again before taking a step and reaching my hand out for his and saying, "Let's go."

He looks down at my hand stunned as Carlisle and Emmett loosen their hold on him. He looks over at his father again and I repeat the same gesture, and finally, he takes my hand. When he does, I bid Emmett and Carlisle goodbye, before walking Edward over to his car.

His father and Tanya move away but Edward Sr. tries to say something. However, Carlisle shuts him up. The car is already unlocked so Edward just gets in, slamming the door. I get in and place the key in the ignition, starting the car before Edward looks over at me and says, "Get me out of here, Bella."

We drive off and spend most of the drive in almost silence. I say that because Edward spends most of his time muttering to himself. He hits the dashboard once or twice before leaning his head against the head rest and closing his eyes. Alice calls and tells me that she's calm down now and then asks if Edward wants to come to dinner.

I look over at him, and seeing the mood he's in, I know that this is a bad time to be around anyone. He'll do or say something that he'll regret later. I know the feeling. So I tell her that I'm taking him home and I don't know if he'll be there for dinner. She tells me it's okay and to tell him when he calms down how sorry everyone is that this happened.

We bid each other goodbye before ending the call. A few more minutes and we're outside my apartment building. I shut the car off and without a word, Edward gets out. He walks up to the front of the building and I get out, locking up the car and walking over to him. Together, we walk inside and we ride the elevator up to my place in silence. I chance glances at him, but his look is furious and unreadable. Once the door opens he's the first one off and he stands there waiting for me to head to the right door.

I grab my keys and walk up to my door, unlocking it and heading inside. Once inside, he looks around a bit before he looks back at me and smiles telling me that the place suits me. I return his smile and tell him to go and have a seat on the couch. He does so and I move to the kitchen to get us something to drink.

I grab a bottle of red wine I have in the fridge and two glasses before making my way to him. Taking a seat next to him, I open up the bottle and pour two glasses. I hand him his and he thanks me before taking a sip.

About two glasses later, he says, "I can't believe he showed up after I asked him not too. Then again, that's my dad."

"He's done something like this before," I say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, my mom's funeral, he showed up with a birthdays for Emmett or me." He closes his eyes and shakes his head before going on. "I've lost count and please don't say maybe he's trying to reach out."

"Have you ever considered it?" He looks at me but I have to ask. I know it was a stupid thing to say the moment it left my mouth but I have to know.

"Yeah, I have," he whispers before putting his glass down and relaxing back into the couch. "But, he's proved me wrong every time, Bella. He only proved that he was there for him and him alone. I don't understand why he does it."

"Maybe he thinks he's won Emmett over so it's your turn," I offer.

"Even though I don't think he's won Emmett over, I don't want anything to do with him," he says looking over at me.

He seems so broken. The happy guy from graduation is gone and replaced by the distraught guy beside me. I don't know what else to say. I don't want to say the wrong thing and risk pissing him off so I stay quiet. When the dress starts to get uncomfortable and the heels begin to feel awkward, I get up and take my shoes off, groaning out in delight as the death traps leave my feet. I stand tall, close my eyes and wiggle my toes.

Opening them I notice Edward staring at me so I say, "Sorry, Alice and heels."

"It's alright," he says as he continues to look with a slight smile on his face. He gets up and when I walk off toward my bedroom, he's right behind me. I turn and look at him as he raises his hands in a surrender saying that he promises not to try anything and I smile. When we enter my bedroom, I plop down on my bed and I watch as he moves around the room, lightly touching this and that before glancing at me and moving on. He looks so right in this room, like he belongs here.

Picking one of my feet up, I start to massage the bottom with my eyes closed. I'm startled by how close Edward's voice sounds when he says, "Why do you girls do that to yourselves?" He takes a seat on the bed and takes my foot into his lap. He slaps my hand away much to my laughter and begins to rub the same foot.

His touch is heavenly and it sends a shiver through my body. I wish he could touch all of me like this. I let out an audible groan when he rubs a particular spot.

"Feels good?" he asks in a husky voice.

"Mmm…so good," I reply as my body soars from his simple touches. His hands run up from my foot to my calf and back down again as he stretches my leg, working out the kinks before he moves on to the next one. He repeats the same action and by the time he's finished,up and off the bed, and by the window, I'm goo.

"So why do you do it to yourselves?" he asks from his spot as he leans against the wall. "You never answered."

"Because beauty is pain and I don't hear you boys complaining when we sway passed you in them," I say in a challenging tone.

"Why would we?" he asks with a broad smile making me breathe a sigh of relief. He then says, "You look hot in them. When we see you girls in them, we stop thinking about whatever it is that was so important a moment ago just to watch you go by. Then the fantasies start to formulate about what you'd look like with those heels on and nothing else and then all the blood leaves our brain and heads as it goes…"

"To your other head," I finish for him.

"Yeah." He laughs.

"You're laughing."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Bella," he says with a sigh.

"You're welcome," I tell him before he turns back to the window. I lie back against my pillows and just watch him. Occasionally, he looks over at me, sensing that my eyes haven't left him.

I don't know how long it is before he sighs and turns around, leaning against the wall.

After looking at me for a minute, he says, "I guess I should go."

The thought of him leaving is not a pleasant one and I sit up quickly. While he seems fine now, I don't want him alone. Not when I can take care of him. He deserves it for all his hard work. I mean the man just graduated from med school and that was ruined with the events right after. He couldn't even enjoy his gift, but hopefully I can at least provide him with an enjoyable evening.

"You could stay," I say before I chicken out and let him leave.

"What?" he asks.

"You could stay." I say again. "We could order dinner, watch a movie, drink some wine or beer, and celebrate your graduation that way."

He doesn't answer me at first and I start to think it's a horrible idea. However, before I can backtrack he's across the room, his lips are on mine, and his hands are cupping my jaw.

The kiss is soft and hard, rough and smooth, and everything else a kiss with Edward should be. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and I open immediately in acceptance. Again it is everything it should be, equally breath-taking and heart-stopping.

When I start to feel lightheaded, he pulls back and gives me one, two, three pecks before rising to his full height. I can only stare up at him in what I assume is a glazed over expression as I try to regulate my breathing.

He gives me a brilliant smile and says, "I would love to celebrate my graduation that way."

I can only nod stupidly, but at the moment that is as much as my kiss-addled brain can muster. It's okay though. He seems to know and waits patiently as I slowly come back to myself.

Once I do, I push myself up off the bed and tiptoe up, kissing him again. His hands wrap around me, pressing my body to his. When we break apart this time, we stand there hugging for what seems like seconds, minutes, or even hours. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm doing something I've wanted to do since I saw him upset. Hold him.

Our stomachs' growling is what draws us away from each other and breaks the silence in the room. We laugh and I take his hand, pulling him out of the bedroom. As we make our way down the hall I run through the takeout menus I have and wonder if any of them have a whole cake I can buy. After all, he graduated and he needs a cake.

* * *

_**Thanks to abbymickey24, ClaireyBeary12 & Batgirl8968... :D **_

_**Next: Three weeks later... **_


	11. Yes, Doctor

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**The On Call blog. http :/ twilightobsessed09-oncall (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)**_

* * *

_**We catch up with Bella and Edward three weeks after his graduation and the night they spent together.**_

* * *

_**Bella, three weeks later…**_

The ER doors open, and Rose and Sam wheel a patient in on a gurney. Noticing the bloodied figure on the gurney, I leave my spot at the front desk and rush over to them.

"Hey, Doc," Sam says as I try to get a good look at the patient and see if he's responsive.

"Hey, Sam," I reply with a small smile before looking toward Rose and asking, "What do we have?"

"Twenty-five year old male, gunshot wound to the abdomen, pulse is irregular and BP is 170/100," she says, reeling of the patient's condition to me. As we move passed exam room two, I spot Edward and two other interns going over their notes. That seems unimportant to me right now so I call them over. "Masen, Crowley, Newton, get over here!"

They come running, and I rattle off the patient's condition to them. We move the patient to trauma room one, and once Rose and Sam back off, the nurses, the interns and I lift the patient from Rose's gurney onto our trauma table and immediately get to work. The nurses set up central lines and I begin my work while spewing out questions to the interns. Newton is a bit off on his assessment and preferred method of treatment, and frankly, it disappoints me. Edward and Tyler are both head on.

We diligently work on the man, even getting back his pulse after he flatlines twice. Carlisle comes down and joins us some minutes later, and once we have the man stabilized, he and Nurse Finnegan along with Nurse Stanley wheel the patient to the elevators to take him upstairs for surgery.

The nurses move around quickly clearing up the room in preparation for the rest of the potential cases that are sure to come before the day is out. Cracking my neck, I rub the sore muscle in my shoulder while making my way back to the break room for some much needed caffeine.

Edward catches up with me before I enter the room, whispering, "I'd love to do that for you."

"But you can't," I reply, moving away from him without looking back. He heads over to the table and pours us both cups of coffee before coming over to sit by me. He hands me my cup, discreetly caressing my fingers as two interns walk in and I look down, smiling at the move. With a sigh, I pull my hand away, but because he's sitting so close to me I take his hand under the table, lacing our fingers together. It's his turn to smile at the move.

We'd already agreed three weeks ago that who we were outside of the hospital would not interfere with our work. I don't want us under the scrutiny of hospital gossip about the resident who's sleeping with the intern. I don't want anyone to hassle him or me for that matter for wanting to be together. I'm already worried enough about what this could mean and how far we'll go with this relationship. I want Edward in my life as my boyfriend. I want him to meet my god kids, Jake, Angela, Phil and even Charlie. I'd never felt this way about a guy before.

The next morning after he'd stayed over after his almost disastrous graduation, we spent in bed most of our time making out like a couple of teenagers. Nothing else mattered to me but his soft lips on mine and the hand that was traveling up my thigh. I had to begrudgingly stop things before they went any further even though I didn't want to. We had breakfast together after taking separate showers and I missed him through every second of it. While doing the dishes, we'd steal kisses, making my heart sing. What should have felt like the beginning of something, instead felt like we'd been together for years.

His whisper that James had just walked in, pulls me from my thoughts in time to catch my ex staring at us. He looks at Edward menacingly before smirking at me and turning away. My eyes follow him as he heads over to the coffee table where he stood, stealing glances at us while flirting with Lauren. Whenever he looks at us, all I want to do is laugh. I know what he's up to. In his twisted little mind, the world revolves around him and whatever he's doing right now is making me jealous. I want to tell him that nothing he doesn't will ever matter to me, but I can't. James is already hounding me about Edward and me whenever he gets the chance so I have to tread softly. One bad rumor and everything with Edward will be blown out of proportion. James is hell-bent on finding out if I'm sleeping with Edward and using that information to sink Carlisle's 'golden boy' as he likes to call him. I can't let that happen. So while Edward hardly cares what anyone thinks and wants us to go public, not starting our relationship in the dark, I can't let it happen because it will destroy both of us.

Edward and I have been on the same shift. We have been here for last twenty-two hours now on a double shift, which I can't wait to end. Sleep deprivation and tons of coffee have been our close friends throughout it and things don't look like they'll be slowing down soon. But all I want to do is head home and collapse across my bed.

Too tired to even hold my head up, I place it on the table as Edward rubs smooth circles on my palm beneath the table. "Here, this will help," he says, pushing the rest of his coffee over to me. Lifting my head, I thank him while taking sips of the warm liquid, hoping that it'll help.

He gets up and goes for another cup of coffee, him and James sneering at each other before Edward moves back to the table, taking a seat. Edward is really pissed that he has to work with James a lot. It seems that James purposely seeks him out for the oddest things to do and keeps Edward away from the big cases opting instead to send Newton on those. I know Edward is better at this than Newton, but James is spiting him.

With Edward so close, I take a brief moment to admire him. His strong jaw, plump lips, the freckles on the side of his neck and his long fingers that are wrapped around the cup. I've had the pleasure of having those hands on me and I know just how strong they feel. I watch as he sips his coffee before his eyes meet mine and I quickly look off.

"Don't do that," I whisper out.

"I wasn't doing anything," he says in a husky tone and stomach does flip flops at the sound of it. "You're the one who can't keep your eyes off of me."

I laugh out. "We agreed, remember?"

"Yes, I remember very well," he says, not meeting my eyes. Instead, he's looking toward the door. "You had to convince me at least two more times before I agreed."

"Yeah, and while someone else was all nice and perky the next day, I wanted to sleep for most of it," I say in a quiet tone as a nurse walks in. Edward didn't leave my place until five in the evening that day. Mind you, we didn't have sex but with everything from kissing to groping each other, we came pretty damn close.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy," he smirks, meeting my eyes.

"Ha Ha, very funny." I laugh out, lost in the jade of Edward's mischievous eyes just as James's unwelcome presence snaps me back to reality.

"Well, well, isn't this cozy?" James says, sipping his coffee.

"What? Drinking coffee with a co-worker?" I ask, sarcastically. I know James, and if you don't defend yourself off bat he'll never let up.

Edward stays silent but if looks could kill, I'd be pronouncing James dead at the moment.

"When was the last time we had coffee together?" James says with a smile.

"Masen is friendlier and he doesn't say obscene things that make me want to choke on my coffee or throw it in his face," I reply.

"Friendly, is it?" James questions as he looks at Edward.

"Yeah, just because you're here doesn't mean that everyone else has to work in a hostile work environment. Pleasantries do work with other people. You know what our parents teach us, like 'please' and 'thank you'." He stares at me but says nothing in return. He simply smiles one of those cunning smiles he liked to use before turning his attention to Edward.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning someone's bed pan or something? Why are you still here? Go be useful for once in your miserable life." He sneers at Edward.

I have to fight myself not to something to the prick. Edward doesn't move right away though; he just throws James a cold stare before he turns to me and says, "Thank you for the coffee, Dr. Swan. I'll see you out there."

"Sure thing, Dr. Masen," I reply, watching him get up and walk out of the room. I know I'll hear what he's really thinking later on, but only if I ask. Edward has a way of keeping things to himself. He's a true suffer-in-silence type, who puts the world on his shoulders. It's a trait, I'm beginning not to like.

"So, what do you think about these idiot would-be doctors?" James asks as he takes a seat across from me. He reaches out to touch my hand, but I swiftly pull it away.

"Don't do that," I say in a warning tone.

"What? Insult your little friend or touch you?" he inquires.

"Touch me. That free pass is gone."

"So, who has that privilege now?" he asks, smirking.

"None of your business," I snap. For the past few weeks, James has been like this. Flirtatious. I fucking hate it and everywhere he sees me, as long as I'm alone, he starts to come on to me. It unnerves me but I haven't said anything to Edward. I can't. I don't want to cause any trouble.

James is already an ass to him at work and if I tell Edward that he's been saying some very suggestive things of late whenever he catches me alone, it'll cause a fight. I've seen Edward's temper in action and I don't want him to unleash it on James. Not because I wouldn't love to see Edward kick James's ass, no, it's because of the problem James will cause for him afterward that worries me.

So I know that I'll have to handle it on my own and I know the perfect person to help while I try to keep Edward out of trouble.

Jake. I'll have to give him a call soon.

"Since it's none of my business, I can just assume then, because the fact is…" he moves in close to my ear and I try to move away, but he grips my upper arm and stills me before he whispers, "You and Carlisle's pet dog may be fooling everyone else but you're not fooling me." He lets go and I throw him a cold stare before I jump up from my seat as he relaxes into his and smiles at me.

I want to punch him. I want to knock the chair out from under the bastard, but I can't because I'll only be proving him right. However, I can say this. "Don't you ever put your fucking hands on me again." I sneer before storming out of the break room.

The rest of my day is spent with patients and keeping myself as busy as possible. Between the cups of coffee I had and James's filthy hands on me, I'm completely wired. I see Edward once or twice, but I make no move to approach him. In fact, I avoid him like the plague. Checking my watch, I realize that it's three in the afternoon, and I'd already told Carlisle that I'll be heading out at five so my time here is winding down.

Standing at the front desk, I see Edward walking out of exam room one with Carlisle in tow discussing a patient's chart while Jessica and Lauren fawn over him as usual. They have filthy things to say about what they'd do with his cock and I have to flash them a glare to shut them up before patients hear them.

Grabbing a chart, I go over the case before heading for the patient but James stops me, saying that he needs my assistance with a patient in room three before walking off. Carlisle and Edward move pass me as I step down from the front desk, and Edward brushes his hand against mine causing me to smile softly before he moves on.

I'm positively grinning by the time I make my way to room three to see what James's problem is.

When he meets me outside the room, I ask, "What's the problem?"

"There is a patient here with an unusual case," he says.

When he steers me into the room, I see what his problem is. There is an adorable little boy on the bed being a terror as he refuses to calm down for his mom. He looks to be about seven or eight years old. He's squirming back and forth while his mother tries to keep him still and instantly, I realize James's plight. He hates kids, and it seems like I'm here so that he can pass the case to me.

With a smile at his bullshit, I head over to the mom, introducing myself and asking her the necessary questions while she tries to calm her son. James stands far away from us while the little boy continues in his riot; even sticking his tongue out at James every now and then.

When I moved to examine the little boy–asking him his name which he smiles ad tells me is Toby–he obeys my command surprising both his mom and me. She explains that he hates hospital so she apologizes for his behavior. I reassure her that it's fine and I understand. James scoffs at our conversation and I ignore him. He interrupts me a few times as I try to assess the little boy but the kid comes to my defense, sticking his tongue out at James and makes funny faces at him.

Looking out the door for a second, my eye catches Edward's and he smiles at me. Remembering that James is in the room, I tear my eyes away from Edward and continue to work with the patient. However, the kid spots Edward and freaks out on me.

"Edward! Edward!" Toby shouts and I call Edward in. When he joins us in the room, the child starts smiling and high fives Edward. After greeting the mom, Edward ask the mom what's the problem this time.

She tells us that Toby has been complaining of tummy aches but won't tell her anything else so she brought him in to the ER just in case. After hearing that, I start to think of a million reasons why the little kid would be in pain but Edward has other ideas. He simply takes a seat on the edge of the bed and just looks at Toby with a serious expression before asking him what he swallowed. The mom and I are both shocked when Toby ducks his head sheepishly before looking up at us and saying a toy car.

Edward tells him to behave and let me help him and Toby listens. When he tells Edward that I'm pretty and Edward winks at him, but says nothing, James then interrupts, asking what I'd decided to do. I tell him to get the toy out of Toby while smiling inwardly at his defeated expression that Edward has just solved his case for him. However, my victory is short when James attacks Edward with a ton of question on the best possible care for Toby. I have nothing worry about though because Edward's eloquent answers are enough to shut James up and make him leave the room.

An hour later, Toby successfully passes the toy car and I tell the mom they'll have to hang around for a bit so that we can watch Toby and make sure nothing changes before releasing him.

I know I'll have to hand over Toby's case since it's the end of my shift, but I want to personally pass on this case to the night shift doctor, Dr. Gavin. Edward and I head down the hall together after treating another patient. He tells me he has a two or more files to finish up before heading home and I tell him I'll hang around and wait for him. I know that Emmett dropped him off for his shift and I want make sure he gets home safely. Edward looks like he's sleeping on his feet, and the yawn that leaves him emphasizes that.

"Oh, poor thing, wanna sleep?" I say through my teeth as we pass other colleagues in the hall.

He throws me a nasty look causing me to chuckle before that look fades into a mischievous one and he whispers, "Why do you ask? Are you inviting me to bed, Bella?"

The deep tone of his velvety voice goes straight to my core and my stomach flips in excitement at his closeness.

Finding my voice, I decide to throw his flirt back at him. "Sounds like you're inviting yourself to my bed." I don't wait for an answer or dare look into his eyes as I speed up and lose myself into the crowded hall.

While waiting on Dr. Gavin to arrive, I watch Edward walk in the on call room with the charts James had shoved at him. I sigh in exasperation at Gavin's tardiness. He's always late. However, it does give me the time I need to wait on Edward. James passes me by the front desk but as he takes a detour, heading over to me, Carlisle blocks him when he walks up.

"Dr. Cullen," I say as Carlisle smile in greeting and heads over to the board.

He eyes the board before making his way over to me. "Bella, heading home?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting on Dr. Gavin to get here so I can personally hand over some of my cases to him."

"Why don't you tell me about them?" he asks.

I smile and tell him about Toby's condition as well as my other patients. I then ask about the gunshot wound victim I'd treated earlier and Carlisle explains that he made it through surgery and his prognosis seems good.

Carlisle then tells me that both Edward and I have the day off tomorrow. While thanking him, the realization that Edward and me have time off of work makes start to think abut what we can do together. After getting some good sleep at least.

"That's quite a smile. May I ask what caused it?" Carlisle says.

"Umm...just thinking about..."

"Say no more," he says with a knowing smile. "I can guess."

I know Alice has already shared the news of Edward and I being together with the family as she was over the moon when we told her. I didn't think Jasper could've calmed her down that day.

Carlisle keeps me company and I'm happy to see Edward walking out of the room a little while later just as Dr. Gavin walks in through the emergency doors. However, Edward shakes his head at me letting me know he isn't finished with the files. Sighing, I curse James under my breath. I can't believe this bastard. He's using Edward like his own personal assistant and it burns me to the pit of my stomach. I wish I could say something to Carlisle, but Edward wouldn't want me to. He'd say it's his battle and James can't break him.

Carlisle gets paged and bids me goodbye, leaving for an emergency upstairs. After Dr. Gavin gets settled, I hand over my cases to him just as Edward walks out of the on call room for a second time. Dr. Gavin bids me good night and walks off. I slowly approach Edward noticing a frown on his face. Our eyes meet, but just as I'm about to approach him, Jessica and Lauren walk up to him and I watch as his frown intensifies.

In that moment, something changed in me and I didn't want to wait anymore. I want Edward and it doesn't matter that we work together and are in fact in said workplace at the moment, I want him.

So with determination in my step, I walk up to Edward interrupting whatever the hell Jessica and Lauren have to say to him and calling him away.

Because those nosy bitches are still in earshot, I pretend to ask him about a patient that we both know has already been released and when Jessica and Lauren get pissed and move away, I wait until the coast is clear before grabbing Edward and dragging him into the on call room.

"Bella?" he says, breathing heavily. "Wha...What are you doing?"

I don't want to answer with words as those desire filled eyes gaze at me, so I attack. I slam Edward into the wall next the door with as much strength as I can muster.

"Bella, we have to be quiet," he whispers as I suck and nip at his neck while he spins me around, backing me into the door as he locks the door.

He turns his attention back to me, and I am caught by the lust I see radiating through his beautiful green eyes–a lust that matches my own.

"God... I want you so much," he says, before pulling me hard against his chest, his lips hovering over mine.

I kiss him gently, whispering, "Then have me."

* * *

_**Next: Edward and Bella take another step in their relationship. **_


	12. Body

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**The On Call blog. http :/ twilightobsessed09-oncall (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove the spaces)**_

* * *

_**Edward + Bella = lemon.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Stumbling into my apartment, she slams my back against the wall and kicks the door shut. It surprises me how strong she is, but I'll save the compliments for later. Right now, all I want is her naked and riding me.

Bella's lips crash to mine in earnest. She devours my mouth as if there is no tomorrow, while she keeps me pinned to the wall. The animalistic moans leaving me at her exquisite taste are inhuman, but they're the only way I can express while riding on this lustful wave.

Her fingers run up my sides, beneath my scrubs, gliding her fingers teasingly on my skin. I take her lack of focus and use it to my advantage, pushing her away as I switch our places against the wall. Slamming her back on it, she heaves heavy breaths as she glares at me lustfully. I jam my foot between her open legs, grabbing her waist and pulling it to me, wanting her to feel the effect she has on me.

Her eyes never leave mine as she grinds on my hardened length before pulling me down to her lips. The kiss is heated, fiery as our mouths convey the desire that we feel. She moans into my mouth with each sweep of my tongue over hers, and I promise myself to fulfill every wish she has. Pushing my erection up against her, I love the sounds she makes. It makes me wish we were naked already.

I can't wait to see her naked. Just having the bare supple skin of her back caressing my fingertips as I reach under her scrubs, grasping at whatever exposed skin I can find, is enough to fill me with anticipation. Having Bella in my arms makes me feel like a kid at Christmas instead of a grown man. Bella is like the present you've always wanted and never know you'd ever get; a present you want to take your time opening, but not now, I can't do it. I can't take my time, I want her too much, and from the moans she's expelling, she feels the same way.

"Oh God, Edward." She breathes out, pulling her lips away, but continues to move against me. "I…I want…Oh, God." Her eyes are closed, and her head has fallen back against the wall. I move to her neck, kissing, licking, caressing and gently biting at her collarbone as her fingers find my hair, grasping it in her small fingers.

When our bodies become overheated, we pull away long enough to pull our tops off, throwing them aside. The moment they're gone, our lips crash against each other's once more as she opens her mouth to me, granting me entrance. Our tongues dance as I reach behind her for the clasp of her bra, unhooking it as Bella continues to move. My dick is so hard it could cut through steel and when she reaches between us, groping me, I lose all sense of place and time. It feels so damn good as her nimble fingers stroke my clothed length. As we pant in one another's mouth while she reaches into my pants, pulling my cock and stroking it, I palm her breasts, rolling the rosy nipples between my fingertips.

Bella's breasts are heavenly globes made to tease and taunt me. They're beautiful, rounded orbs of pleasure made just for me. They're not too big, not too small, and just enough to fit in the palms of my hands. Gently gliding my hands along the bottom of them, I tease her with the slightest touch, gauging her reaction. Her breath is shaky and coming in pants as her chocolate eyes hold my gaze while her hand's rhythm on my cock falters, making me smirk. I'd love nothing more than to have Bella give my dick the full attention it deserves from her, but this moment is about her.

When I palm her breast, she sighs in contentment, closing her eyes to me and fisting my hair. Being cut off from her eyes forces me to move all my attention to my two new favorite things on Bella. Lowering my mouth to her breasts, I take one of her rosy nipples in my mouth, sucking and biting on the nub as she screams my name. I take my time, rolling my tongue over each nipple, lavishing each breast with the attention it deserves. She pulls me up by my hair in a rough kiss, and I'm more than happy to oblige.

We continue to tumble through my apartment, blindly making our way to my living room. When our places are switched again and I'm slammed against the wall before Bella disappears. She kisses her way down my body, getting on her knees, pulling off my scrubs and boxer briefs as she goes. The woman knows exactly what she's doing, and I'm thankful because my engorged cock feels like it's about to explode. My balls are tight and my head is dizzy with want, but nothing registers to me anymore when Bella engulfs me in her warm mouth.

Then it's my turn to shout as she sucks me in earnest. "Uuhh! Oh, fuck!"

She moans around my dick, sending delicious vibrations down my spine as her mouth works me over. Fighting to keep my eyes open, I look down at her as she peeks up at me with the most adorable yet mischievous expression on her face while she works her tongue along my shaft. From base to tip, she sucks and licks my cock, forcing me to hold on to her hair for dear life. A part of me worries that I might be hurting her scalp by holding her hair so tightly. However, when she flattens her tongue and glides it along the underside of my dick, and when she brings her teeth in the mix, I forget what I was worried about.

"Ooohh, yes, Bella," I grunt out in pleasure, throwing my head back against the wall as her hot little mouth sucks me. She brings her hand into play, stroking my cock in time with her mouth's sinful talent as she bobs her head up and down my length, humming. I can hardly keep my eyes open to watch her; only deep moans and loud grunts seem to leave my mouth as I thrash against the wall, wanting to fuck her mouth.

As if sensing my silent plea, Bella stills and allows me to tighten my grip on her hair while thrusting my length in and out of her wet mouth. The image will forever be implanted in my mind of what my cock looks like in her sexy mouth. I can't get enough. She moans around my dick and the feeling of it is out of this world. I've gotten blowjobs before, but this is something else.

Not holding back any longer, I fuck her mouth. "Uh…fuck…Bella, damn." I can't say anything else. I'm dumbfounded by her talent and from wanting more.

I let myself go, hitting the back of her throat and when she swallows around the head, I see stars before letting out a loud grunt at the feeling of her tight throat around my cock. My body convulses as I grip her hair impossibly tighter while streams of come shoot down her throat. I watch in amazement as she swallows everything I give her.

She licks me clean before letting me fall from her mouth and she sits back on her heels with this little innocent girl look on her face, batting her eyelashes at me. The move turns me on, and I immediately wonder what is wrong with me. I'm supposed to be exhausted, but one look at Bella kneeling before me leaves me horny as ever. I want her.

Now.

**BPOV**

The exhausted look on his face makes me proud of myself. When I'd taken him into my mouth, I felt so empowered that I had this beautiful Adonis of a man crying out in pleasure because of me.

Looking up at him now and batting my eyelashes is my way of asking for more. Which, by the looks of things as I watch his cock twitch under my gaze, he's more than ready to fulfill. When he grabs me up from the floor, crashing his lips to mine, I moan into his mouth as I let him taste himself on my lips. I need more, but logic is pleading with me that he's probably exhausted. However, I'm insatiable, and want him now!

Our lips part, and Edward pulls off the rest of my clothes, leaving me bare for his fiery desire-filled eyes to roam my body. The intensity of his eyes turns me on in ways no one else's ever have. My pussy is wet, and I want nothing more than to rub my legs together. Edward's eyes are dark with lust as he watches me, his eyes silently commanding me to not even think about doing that. It's his job to bring me pleasure.

He stalks toward me like a fierce animal eyeing their prey. Taking my hand, he leads me to his bedroom where our lips meet once more as our gentle caresses of each other's bodies turns to ones of need. Consumed by our desire, our lips are never far apart as we seek, search, lick, nip and suck. His lips are sweet. I can't stop kissing them as we stumble toward his bed. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting down, causing me to groan out before we lose our footing and tumble onto his bed, laughing at our clumsiness.

The laughter however quickly dies in my throat when Edward's jade lustful eyes gazes into mine. He slides between my open legs, like a knife through hot butter, kissing every bit of my naked skin. His mouth worships my body while as I close my eyes, arching against the pillows in need.

"I need you," I whisper out before his lips find mine, fusing them together in a smoldering embrace.

Earlier when I'd made that declaration in the on call room that he can have me, Edward had looked stunned for a minute before he finally to caught on and kissed me with enough vigor to knock me off my feet. The force of the impact when he crashed his lips against mine sent us slamming into the wall as we clawed at each other's clothes, wanting them off.

When we realized that it wasn't the most private location for us to continue this tryst, we quickly decided to go. Since his home was closer to work than mine, and we couldn't wait any longer to be together, I headed here.

We tried to keep our hands to ourselves the entire drive to his place, but Edward was making it hard. He kicked things up a notch when he leaned over the console at a stoplight for a kiss and then moved to suck on my neck before the honk of a car behind us interrupted us.

When we came barreling through his door, dropping our respective messenger bags by it, my lips fused to his for more.

"God, Bella," he mumbles against my lips my lips as our kiss intensifies. It surprises me how sweet Edward tastes. His lips are like honey and even the taste of his come is unexpected. I expected a salty, bitter taste, but no. Instead, Edward's essence is salty, yes, but there's no bitter remnant at all. When I swallowed around him, taking all he had to offer, I felt complete.

"Mmmm…Edward, I want you so much," I say, breathlessly.

He moves from my lips, making his way down my breasts, taking a nipple in his waiting mouth. He gives them his undivided attention as he licks and sucks on my nipples.

"Ooohh, yes, Edward, ooohhh." I moan out, arching against the bed and pushing my breasts into his face. The feel of his hot lips wrapped around my areola is maddening, and I don't want him to stop. He does, but for better reason as he moves down my body, kiss after kiss, leaving a hot trail behind.

The full length of my body is lavished with attention under Edward's care. When he gets to where I want him the most, I chance a look in his eyes from his place between my legs. He looks up at me, smirking before he causes my eyes to roll back in my head as he takes a long lick of my pussy.

The man's tongue is a miracle from God.

As his mouth devours me, I begin to wonder, what planet is he from? He can't be human. Edward takes his time. He licks, sucks and nibbles as I arch my back, screaming for him. When he takes my clit between his lips, I lose it. He alternates between sucking on it and licking my folds. His fingers also come into play as he thrusts them inside of me. He works me over with two of the long digits before adding a third and sending me over the edge, screaming for no one but him. "Uhhh…God, Edward…Uhhh!"

My pussy throbs and contracts from his delicious onslaught as I spill for him. He holds me down with one hand, as he continues to lick and thrust his fingers into me while I ride out my orgasm. My body trembles with delight and tingles with excitement as my breath comes in pants. When he moves up my body, I eagerly pull him into a kiss, tasting myself on his lips.

He groans into my mouth as he takes place between my legs, his hard cock brushing my center. Just one move and he'd be inside where I need him the most. However, I wait until he reaches for a condom and rolls it on.

He places himself at my entrance and with a sweet kiss, he pushes inside me. I hiss out in pleasure as he stills, allowing me to adjust to his size. When I move my hips to let him know I'm ready, he answers with a sharp thrust which I'm more than happy to return. Gripping his shoulders, I glance down between us watching his cock move in and out of me. The sight of it excites me to no end and I don't want to stop.

"Oh God, Please don't...uuhh...don't stop," I whisper out, watching his cock push inside me.

Inch by delicious inch, Edward thrusts his dick into me. My back arches and a deep groan leaves me as my tight walls adjust to the intrusion of his engorged length within me, pushing me to new heights.

Our rhythm goes from slow and sensual to fast and hard in no time as he teases me with the head of his cock, pulling himself out to the very tip before slamming back into me, fucking me into oblivion. My mind and body are soaring, and I feel like I never want to come down.

Pleasurable moans leave us, filling his bedroom as we try various positions.

"Mmmm…uuhh…ohhhh, Edward." My tongue has no other name on it as he erases all my previous experiences. It feels as if I'm having sex for the first time. Only instead of the short sting of pain, there is nothing undulated pleasure. He moves us so we're laying down, turning me onto my back, before thrusting back into me. He feels so good this way and I bounce up and down on his hard cock as he moans in my ear.

Our passion elevates while our bodies glide against each another's, lathered with sweat from our movements. Our speed increases as does our sounds. He pushes me back down on the bed again, spins me around and pushes me onto my back before thrusting back into me. He drives into me like there is no tomorrow, and I push back against him as he pounds my pussy.

My body contracts, my walls tighten around his cock, and we fly over the edge together in ecstasy.

Edward collapses on the bed beside me, keeping most of his weight off of me. He slowly pulls out, removes the condom and drops it in the bin.

"You'll be the death of me," he says tiredly, chuckling.

"Oh really?" I say, just tired as I place my head on his chest. "Well, I can't think of a better way to go. Can you?"

Straddling him, I keep my eyes on him as I kiss my way down to his cock. And when I take him into my mouth, he moans out his answer, "Hell no."

* * *

_**Thanks to ClaireyBeary12 & Batgirl8968 from PTB for all their help with this. :) **_

_**I was having a big issue with this story and I wanted to ask you, the readers, your opinion. Do you think I should continue this story? I hardly hear what most of you think and I would love your feedback on this. Should I go on? Do you want to see if they'll be able to keep their relationship a secret any longer? Are others besides James already catching on? If not, will James out them because he's spiteful? Will Tanya return to Edward's life just when it seems he'll find happiness. What does Edward Sr. have up his sleeve? Why won't he leave Edward alone?**_

_**I wanna know what you think and then I'll know whether to continue or...not.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	13. My, How You've Grown

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to my girls from PTB for this!  
**

* * *

_**Bella has a little fun. **_

* * *

**BPOV**

Did I really just do that? Had I spent the night having sex with Edward on various surfaces of my apartment and is he currently passed out beside me on my bedroom floor?

Yes, I did, and I'd do it again.

Holy fuck! I can't believe we're moving this fast. The sex between us is nothing short of amazing. I had no idea the wild ride I was in for after I jumped him in the on call room but I'm so damn thankful I did. Edward knew just the way to work my body and what strings to pull to have me begging for more. It didn't feel like two people who were having sex for the first time. No, it felt more like two lovers reuniting after a long time apart. But he was not the only one who was good at this.

I'm not one to boast about my skills, but I had him. I had Edward right where I wanted him and he loved every second of it. However, he was a phenomenal lover who gives as good as he gets. The things he did to me last night left me speechless and sore in all the right places. He had a stamina that could not be beat. I have never been with a man with that much energy, and it actually took about two bottles of Gatorade for me to keep up, but I held my own because I simply didn't want to stop.

Edward makes me want to do things with him that usually repulsed me. For instance, I usually hated giving blowjobs, and with him, I can't get enough. I love feeling his cock in my mouth. I love having that thick length, heavy against the flat of my tongue as I lick and suck it. I love the feeling of him thrusting it down my throat or swallowing around him as he shoots his come, filling my mouth with his essence.

I loved it and I wanted more.

Damn, just thinking that makes me want to wake him up in a very special way. The problem is, he's half on top of me and he feels like he weighs a ton for such a slender guy. But the sight of his naked body lying on me with his perfect ass on display while his cock twitches between us, is driving me crazy with need.

I need him. Now.

Shuffling a little to the right, I manage to get out from under him. He turns on his back while I thank the heavens for the easy access to his dick and mumbles something about work as he throws an arm over his eyes. His nude frame makes me bite my lip and squirm. My pussy throbs, wanting him inside it again. I've gotten so much from him last night, yet, here I am, horny as hell and starving for his attention.

Slowly, I creep down his hard body, freezing when he moves before continuing on my journey to his morning wood, while he softly snores.

Even his snores arouse me. What the hell is wrong with me?

_Nothing Edward's cock can't fix. _

Well, yeah.

Taking my time, I lightly touch him, tentatively running my fingers down his body as my lips follow, placing soft kisses all over him while watching his cock jerk from my feathery ministrations. Placing a kiss on his inner thigh, I carefully touch the head while looking up to see if he's awake yet.

He thankfully isn't and only groans and moves a little. Wrapping my hand around his length, it twitches against my palm, and I giggle. Running a single digit down the underside of his dick, his deep moan draws my attention to his face, but luckily, he's still asleep. He probably thinks he's having a pleasurable dream; a dream that I'm about to make a reality.

So with one last look at his face to make sure he's still deep in slumber, I move down to his cock, promptly taking him into my mouth.

I start off slow, sucking on the head while stroking the base as I work him over. He feels so good in my mouth. Running my tongue along the underside of it makes him grunt and starts to move with me. Smiling around his dick, I work my mouth to the top, sucking on the tip before taking more of him into my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down on it, I pump what can't fit, in time with my mouth. His hips thrust up as more groans leave him, but I press on them to still him. My movements speed up while tugging on his balls, and he grunts, fisting my hair.

I know the exact moment Edward wakes up. The grip he has on my hair suddenly tightens and his deep moans grow louder.

"Uuhhh…yeeessss….Bella," he hisses. "Don't...uhhh...stop."

Fueled by his words, my head continues to bob up and down his hardened length before stilling and allowing him to fuck my mouth.

"Uuuhhh...fuck, baby...you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth." Edward talking dirty is doing wonders for my pussy. I'm so wet and all I want to do is bring my fingers down there and touch myself. While he pumps into my mouth, I bring my hand down between my open legs, running my fingers along my clit before pushing two fingers into my pussy.

But Edward has other plans.

"Don't even...uuhh...fucking think about it." He grunts. "I'm the only one who's gonna make you come."

His words excite me so I pull my fingers out as his dick twitches, and he comes down my throat with a loud groan. I swallow all he gives me and lick him clean. His cock falls from my mouth and with a kiss on his thigh, I get up and make my way to the bathroom, leaving him there on the floor trying to catch his breath.

Under the shower, I feel like a proud kitten at all I'd done between last night and the mind blowing wakeup call I've just given Edward this morning. I turn the shower on high, trying to work out the kinks, but my body is still wired and I need a release. After washing off my bodywash, I grab the detachable showerhead massage panel, making sure it's on high and aim it at my throbbing pussy. I know what he said, but he's got to be tired and I need something now. Since I'm alone, I put my foot up on the edge of the shower stall for better access and close my eyes while enjoying the thundering water's ministrations. The rush of the water has me moaning and writhing in no time, lost to the outside world as I chase my orgasm.

"I thought I told you no one gets you off but me." Edward's voice makes me jump out of my skin, screaming and falling backwards before he catches me.

"I-I-I didn't hear you come." He raises an eyebrow at the double innuendo.

"Well, I guess someone was too busy," he says as he moves the showerhead away and draws me close. His body on mine makes me tingle and I can feel his cock against my stomach.

I want it in me.

"Now, I thought I said I didn't want anyone getting you off but me," he insists and I decide to be cheeky.

"Well, you said anyone not anything."

"Oh really?" He growls.

"Yes, really." I watch as he rips the condom open with his teeth. _I didn't even know he had it._ He rolls it on his length, and lifts me off my feet, wrapping my legs around him.

Without a word exchanged between us, he pushes into me. I sigh in contentment at the feeling of his dick filling me before we start to move.

He keeps a good grip on me while bouncing me up and down his cock. "Uuuuhhhh….yes," I moan out as he pumps into me. The feel of his cock within my walls as my pussy clench around him is heaven. His swollen length drives into me with powerful thrusts as I hold on to him for dear life while my body begs for more. His loud grunts fill my ears while I scream out in ecstasy. Our mouths are never far apart, my hands clawing at his skin as he fucks me against the wall. We go over the edge together, screaming and grunting before collapsing against said wall and sliding to the floor of the shower, laughing.

He pulls out, and gets out of the shower to dispose the condom before getting back in with me.

It's a relaxed shower from then on filled with laughs. When it grows cold, we get out, drying each other off while stealing kisses and heading to the bedroom. I can't help but admire Edward as he moves around his bedroom. I tell him I'd like to go home and get some clothes and he agrees as he hands me a t-shirt to put on. He throws on a pair of jeans, which are riding low on his hips, and with a quick kiss, he says he's going to make us breakfast. While he tries to tell me that I can have a look around, but my mind is stuck on the fact that he didn't put any underwear on before the jeans and I shiver in delight at the thought. So dressed in his t-shirt only, I decide to go around his place, exploring it.

While Edward has been over to my place, I haven't really been to his and now that I have the opportunity, I really want to see what I can find about him from the décor.

Starting with his bedroom, I make my way round the small space. His king size bed takes up most of it, but the room has a modern feel to it and fits Edward's inner geek very well. I make my way to the living room and the rest of his place–kitchen included–is just as high tech and modern as his bedroom. From his Plasma TV to the gaming consoles, his living area is every geek's wet dream.

I love every bit of his place especially the model type guy in the kitchen making me crepes for breakfast.

"Handsome and can cook too?" I say, walking up behind him, wrapping my hands around him and kissing the center of his back.

A deep groan rumbles through his chest and I revel in the sound and the fact that I'm the one causing it.

"Yep, I'm the whole package." He chuckles.

Feeling playful, I smack him on the ass before walking out, deliberately stretching my hands above my head so he'll see my bare ass. The groan and warning tone as he says my name has me laughing as I head to the table and take a seat.

I can see him from where I sit and I love that he hardly takes his eyes off of me and that there is a smile plastered on his face as he plates our breakfast. He serves me it with a kiss before going to get his own plate and mug of coffee. When he comes back, I get another kiss-much to my laughter-while he plops down next to me and we dig in.

After breakfast, I grab the bottom of my scrubs and put them on minus panties which garner a deep moan from Edward when he sees that, but I pretend to ignore him while I stuff the rest of my things in my messenger bag. He throws on a t-shirt, grabs a jacket, and runs a hand through that unkempt bronze hair. He then throws me a dazzling smile that makes my knees go weak, and I'm so close to saying "fuck it." And begging him to let me stay.

_Maybe you could negotiate a naked day?_

Oh God, I'm a sex fiend.

We make our way to my car and head over to my apartment. The elevator ride up to my place is spent with Edward's tongue down my throat and him chuckling as he tries to pry me off of him in order to walk when the elevator dings on my floor. But I'm not having it. So he settles for holding me tighter in his arms, and walking with me and my bag in his strong arms to my door while I suck and nip at his neck. I didn't even realize that my annoying neighbor, Mrs. Schwartzman was in the elevator with us and I couldn't care less. I even waved at her as Edward got my door opened.

With tickles to my sides until I yell 'uncle', he places me on the ground. I'm feeling playful and my need for him has been growing since the car ride over. He has no idea how close I was to jumping him when we stopped at red lights.

What's happening to me?

Whatever it is, I don't care. I'm happy. I'm head over heels about Edward Masen and I want the world to know.

But for now, I love the time alone I have with him. I selfishly wish we can keep our relationship under wraps a little longer, but it won't be fair to Edward. He wants to call me his girlfriend in public and especially around our co-workers. Not for bragging rights, but because he just can. And deep down, I realize I want that too.

As he moves pass me, I smack him on the butt, and he playfully growls at me, telling me to run. I scream and dash to my bedroom with Edward hot on my heels.

He catches up with me, tackling me to the bed. I try to wrestle out of his grasp but he holds strong. His eyes are so beautiful and I'm lost in them. He presses his lips to mine, and with one more look, we give in to our hunger for each other.

Clothes are ripped off, he rolls on a condom while I writhe and groan in anticipation, before he grabs my legs lifting them to my chest and pushing his hard cock in me. Our moans are loud enough for the entire block to hear, but I don't care when I have this man inside me.

"Yes…yes…Edward…uuhh…fuck…yes!" He pulls out, flips me onto my stomach, and before I can catch my breath, he thrusts into me from behind. He feels so good this way. So deep. I grip my pillows as he pulls my hips up to meet his while he pounds into me. He moves with impeccable force and all I can do is beg him to not stop.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" I beg as his dick pumps into my wet, throbbing center. The sharp thrust he uses is toe curling and has me screaming out for him.

"Oh…yes…Edward…fuck me, baby…oh yes!" I scream out.

"You love this, baby, you love my cock?" How the fuck can he talk now?

"Yes!"

"You want it harder?"

_That wasn't hard?_

"Yes!" I scream.

He reaches up and grasps one of my hands, wrapping his fingers around it as he pulls out, only leaving the tip in me before pushing back in with a thrust that has me writhing and thrashing beneath him as I fill that familiar tingle in my lower stomach.

"Uuhhh...Edward...I...don't stop," I plead.

He pauses and pulls us to our knees, bringing his hands around to my breasts, gripping and kneading them.

He pulls my mouth to his, moaning into it as he pushes harder and faster in me. "Come for me, Bella. Baby, please, I want to come, but I want to feel your pussy milking my cock. Come for me, baby."

I have no words left. I can only obey him as my body convulses at his words and I shout my release. Edward follows me soon after, falling over the edge. He continues to push into me, my pussy milking him of the remnants of his orgasm.

We fall to the bed together with a loud grunt of exhaustion before laughing. Lying there, I curl to his side and he wraps his arm around me. Burying my head on his chest, I'm lost to the world, practically passing out on him.

I can hear loud knocks coming from somewhere before I realize it's coming from my door. Edward stirs beneath me and I mumble out for him to please get it for me. He kisses my head and whispers, "Okay," before sleeps overtakes me once more.

I can't sleep without Edward in my arms, and while that puzzles me, I realize he's been gone a long time. I wonder who's at the door?

Sitting up, I wrap the sheet around my naked body and move to get off the bed, wondering what's keeping Edward.

However, I get my answer when _he _comes barreling into my room.

* * *

_**Next: Edward meets a very interesting person in Bella's life. **_


	14. She's like a sister to me

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

**For those interested this where you'll find chapters, inspirational pics for chaps and more: The On Call blog.**

* * *

_Edward meets Bella's would be little brother. _

* * *

**EPOV**

She asks me to get the door. I sleepily grab my jeans and pull them on. With a kiss on her forehead as she mumbles something unintelligible, I make my way out of the room.

Heading to the front door, I quickly wipe the sleep from my eyes while hoping like hell that it isn't her father. I don't know when I'll get to meet Charlie, but I'm praying that it isn't now. Because answering the door, shirtless after I've spent the better part of the morning ravishing his daughter, isn't exactly the way I want to do it.

I can almost see Charlie now, gun cocked, and ready to blow my head off after storming in only to find his daughter in a state of undress. I don't think it would be the best way to meet the man and it will definitely land me in the hospital. I've seen his pictures. He's not a small guy!

"_Calm the fuck down."_ I thought as the person knocks again. This can just be a delivery guy or something. _"Maybe Bella ordered something. You know girls and the shopping channel."_ That thought immediately relaxes me as the person knocks once more.

I take a deep breath and grab the doorknob, mumbling a quick 'fuck it' and opening the door.

A couple stands before me, taking me while I do the same with them. _Who are they?_ The looks to be about 6 foot and he's Native American. He looks me up and down briefly before breezing past me and heads for Bella's bedroom. I look back at the woman in shock, ready for an explanation as to why this asshole thinks he can just waltz in.

She quickly glances at my bare chest and smiles meekly. "Hi, I'm Angela, and you must be Edward."

"Ah, yeah." My only focus is on the guy that just passed me.

Angela draws my attention back to her again when she extends her hand for me to shake. "That's my husband, Jacob. And trust me when I say, Bella will not be a happy camper when he wakes her up."

I'm about to answer when an ear piercing scream comes from the bedroom. "Jake! What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!"

"See?" Angela says with a smile, breezing into the apartment and closing the door behind her. "Come on, let's go stop the fight."

I let her drag me to Bella's room while wondering where I've heard the names Jake and Angela before. The sight in front of us upon entering the room is positively hilarious. The big, tall guy I met at the door is now cowering away from my five foot something girlfriend and yelling 'I'm sorry!' while she beats him over the head with a pillow and her fists.

"Well, Edward, it's really nice to finally meet you," Angela says, patting my shoulder before she adds, "Let's go separate them."

We move to the bed. I grab Bella, who's yanking Jake's hair as he screams for her to let go, Angela is pinching Bella's fingers, trying to get her to.

"Baby, baby, let go," I plead with her as Jake continues to scream for Bella to stop or he's gonna go bald.

She stops and looks up at me, giving Jake enough time to scamper off the bed. "Don't ever let him in here again," she says. It may be wrong, but seeing so flustered and angry is incredibly hot to me. Her hair is a mess, her face is red and even the sheet wrapped around her makes her look like a Greek goddess. I want nothing more than to kick these two out and fuck her senseless.

"Hey!" Jake shouts, bringing my attention to him. "Stop ogling my sister."

"I'm not your sister, you big oaf!"

Jake doesn't even acknowledge Bella; instead he keeps his eyes on me, moving two of them between his and mine signaling that he's watching me.

"Get out!" Bella yells before her tone drops to a cheery one. "Hi, Angie!"

"Hi, Bells." Angela smiles. "Edward, we'll be out here. You two get dressed and let's go to lunch."

"Yeah, let's do lunch, not each other, I'm hungry." Jake yells as Angela pulls him from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Jake and Angela ...from Forks," I say as Bella throws herself down on the bed.

"Yeah," she says, her voice muffled by the pillow she throws on her face. She takes it off, and cocks an eyebrow at me. She looks in the direction of the closed door, then sits up, letting the sheet fall, exposing her breasts to me. I groan and my cock twitches under Bella's gaze.

Her eyes are saying exactly what my dick is saying, _"I want you."_

"Come and lie down with me," she says, seductively. The sound of it makes my dick hard and I want to run back to the living room and ask her friends to come back in about two hours so I can get the chance to fuck Bella again.

_Could I say that?_

_Go for it, if you want Jake to pound your face in. _

"You heard what Angela said," I say, the regret evident in my voice to my own ears. "Besides, it is lunch time."

Bella groans and falls back down, pretending to cry in the pillows before she looks my way again. "Yeah, we should do lunch. We'll definitely need our strength for later."

"Exactly." I agree, but she doesn't stop teasing me. The naughty looks she's throwing me while squirming on the bed is enough to make me want to scream, "Fuck lunch."

Moving closer to the bed, I pull on her leg as she laughs and tries to pull in out of my grasp, bringing her down to me at the foot of the bed. She pulls herself up and I lift her in my arms to meet my lips. The kiss is sweet, sensual, while our hands roam. Bella grabs my crotch, stroking my clothed dick, and I have to move away.

"Behave," I whisper against her lips and smack her on the ass.

She tears her lips away at the move, her eye swimming with desire. "Do you like that?"

"Do you?"

_Please God tell me that she's kinky in the bedroom and I swear I'll marry this woman tomorrow. _

She smirks and moves to my ear, nibbling on it. "More than you know."

_I'll buy the rings in the morning. _

We make out until a knock at the door reminds us that we have to guests and we've got a lunch to get to. Bella pouts as we part before I whisper, "Later." And she smirks and drops the sheet. I growl, fighting myself not to follow her into the bathroom.

I grab my shirt, throwing it on, and making my way out to the room. I can't stay in here while Bella gets dressed, it's fucking tempting. My cock can't stand it. Walking out to the living area, I see Angela and Jake in the kitchen.

"Hi again," she says, smiling as I make my way over to them. "Glad you two remembered."

"Yeah, but thanks for the reminder, if it was you who knocked," I tell her, with my eyes on Jake as he goes through Bella's cupboards.

"Oh, that wasn't me. Someone was getting antsy." She nods in her husband's direction while he pops open a bag of potato chips and starts eating.

"I told you two, no sex. Food time," he muffles while eating.

I duck my head and smile unable to keep the smile off my face. Bella and I are together, finally.

"Jake, please, can't you see they're having fun?" Angela says.

"Nope," he mumbles, crunching on the chips. "No fun while I'm around. I don't want to hear my big sis in the throes of passion. God, just saying that makes me want to puke. Ugh."

Angela's cell rings and she mouths 'Alice" before answering it. She walks off to the living room, leaving Jake and I alone. We fall silent, him crunching the chips and me looking at my shoes. I can feel his eyes on me. Every time I look his way, he's looking at me like I'm some sort of bug under a microscope.

I start he'd say something before I do because this shit is unnerving.

Just as I'm about to speak up, he says, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a bit about you too," I tell him.

He looks at me, tilting his head to the side and smiles, "You're kinda young."

"So are you," I counter.

He chuckles. "You know, Bells is a great girl."

_Girl?_ "She's a fantastic woman."

"Woman." He laughs.

"Yeah." I frown. "Why would you laugh when I say woman?"

"Because then I'm thinking you're thinking of her as _the older woman,_" he says, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not."

"Is this a game to you?" Jake asks. The question is like a blow to the gut and surprises the fuck out of me.

"Why the hell would you think that?" I'm getting a little pissed off.

Fuck that! I'm pissed off. He doesn't know shit about me. How could he think that? I could see myself with Bella for a long time. She's beautiful both inside and out. The last time I felt anything remotely intense for a woman, she hurt me. She tried to control and then Tanya cheated on me with my own father.

However, Bella isn't Tanya. She isn't trying to control me or mold me into what she thinks I should be. Bella just wants to be with me.

"Where did you go?" he inquires. "You seem a little lost to the world there for a minute."

I can answer him with something more respectful, but he pissed me the fuck off. "Somewhere where a question like that doesn't make me think about pounding your face in."

"Shit!" he exclaims. "I like that, at least I can sleep easier knowing that you can defend Bells. So we've gotten that out of the way, what you do want from all this?"

So that's the problem, he thinks I'm here for a good time and then I'll drop Bella. "Not a fun time if that's what you're thinking." I sneer.

I'm still angry, and one more negative comment of him, he'll find himself in large amounts of pain. I swear it.

So it's a good thing when he puts down the chips and walks over to me, and calmly says, "That's good to know." He then goes on to say, "Listen, Edward, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Bella is like a sister to me, and if you break her heart, I'll break your fucking neck."

"As long as you understand that what Bella and I have going means a lot to me," I explain. "She's beautiful, Jake, and I can see myself loving her for a very long time."

He smiles at that, and I continue, "I want to see where things go with her and I don't want to scare her off. Bella has a past and I have a past, but I hope that together we can move on from that and be happy."

Jake seems contented with my answer, and chuckles, but says nothing else. We fall back in silence, Jake eating his potato chips and me grabbing a bottle of water. Angela gets back just as Bella walks out of the bedroom. Jake smiles, now empty potato chip bag forgotten, and greets Bella with a bear hug, lifting her off the ground while she laughs. It's opposite to the fight not long ago. Bella's calm persona now is really shocking until Angela clears it up.

"They have been like that since we were kids," she explains, coming to stand beside me.

"Fight and then make up?"

"Yeah."

"I can understand," I tell her with a smile. "I'm the same way with my brother."

"Emmett, right?"

"Yeah. You ever met him?"

"No." She laughs. "But I will tonight. Alice and Jasper, along with your brother and his girlfriend, Rose will be having dinner with us."

"That's cool."

"What is?" Bella asks as her and Jake move over to us. Bella kisses my cheek, and grabs her keys.

"Angela and Jake are having dinner with my brother and our friends tonight."

"Oh, that's nice," she says as her eyes meeting mine as she suggestively licks her lips.

I'm getting fucked when we get back and my cock is very happy about that.

Angela's squeals make me tear my eyes away from Bella. Jake is lifting her up in his arms, threatening to carry her all the way downstairs over his shoulders.

"Put me down, Jake." She squeals, but you can tell from her smiles and flimsy hits on his back that she doesn't mean it. Their love looks so easy. They look great together and I want that. I want to feel that way about someone, and looking at Bella, I think I already do. I just can't do anything to scare her away. Bella is the best thing to come along in a while. All the girls I've been with after Tanya, none of them have made me feel this.

I watch her as she watches her friends' antics and I can see the longing look in her eyes. It speaks volumes. Bella wants the same thing I do. She wants a love like that. Easy and happy. And I hope I can be the man to give it to her.

We make our way downstairs to Bella's car while she boasts to Jake about my bike and Jake says that he'd love to see it when he comes back to Chicago. I choose the place, and we make our way to this little bistro Rose told me about. Once we get there, we escort the girls inside and find some good seats by the window. The light coming through it makes Bella seemingly glow. She's radiant and I can't take my eyes or hands off of her. Her hand is never far from mine. I feel like my heart will stopping beating if she stops caressing my fingers with her own, or not flash me her smile. The waitress is flirty with both Jake and I, but we pay her no mind because we have the perfect girls with us.

After ordering, we fall into idle chat while waiting on our food, and I get to learn a little more about Jake and Angela. They sound like a great couple. Angela was Bella's and Alice's friend. Jake, almost family to Bella since his dad, Billy and Charlie are best friends. Jake once had a little crush on Bella, but didn't last when he met Angela.

They, in turn, ask a lot about me wanting to learn the few things they didn't know. It turns out that Jake and I bike fanatics and he's only a year older than me at twenty-eight years old. Bella is quiet through most of our interaction. She just sits there with her hand braced against the table, leaning her face in her palm as she eyes all of us with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" I ask, moving to kiss her lips.

"Nothing," she whispers when I move away to meet her eyes. "I'm just happy."

Lunch arrives soon after, and we dig in. It's delicious, but the company is even better. Jake is a funny guy. He cracks us up with his jokes. More than once, I find myself laughing uncontrollably and reaching for my water when it feels like I'm choking on my food. He tells us a story about this female client he had, whose car he'd fixed, and then she wouldn't leave him alone until Angela stepped in. Bella cheered on her friend for scaring the woman away.

We're having so much fun. It's like a couple of old friends getting together for a lunch date. I don't feel nervous or left out of anything. Angela and Jake are very accepting and I feel like a part of a great family. However, the fun gets sucked out of the room when I spot James as he walks in the restaurant and his eyes lands on Bella. The scowl on his face is deadly as he openly stares at us.

When Bella sees him, I half expect her to shy away from me. Hell, I prepare myself for it because I know she doesn't want anyone at work knowing about us. But Bella shocks the hell out of me when she looks James' way and doesn't even flinch. She looks back at me, smiling and then pulls me into a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just felt like it." The gleam in her eye is naughty as hell while she stares into my eyes. I want her right here, right now, and I don't give a damn that we're public.

"Hey hey," Jake interjects, my eyes snapping to his. "Don't even think about it you two. I can see the sex written all over your faces, and I'm not about to find out more about Edward's anatomy than I need to."

"I don't have sex written all over my face," Bella counters, rolling her eyes at him while she moves away from me. I didn't even realize we were leaning into each other. I try to hold my groan at the loss of contact, but Jake hears it and rolls his eyes at me, mumbling, "Yeah right." Before he turns to Bella.

"Sure, and the sun is purple," he says. "I know that look, Bells, because I look at Ang that way."

"What way?" she asks as Angela blushes.

"Like I want to eat her alive," he replies, making Angela chokes on her water.

I check if she is okay while Bella and Jake continue their banter. I can still feel James' eyes on us. When I look at him, he glares back and then when a waiter approaches, he abruptly turns and leaves.

After he storms out, I turn my full attention to Angela. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she croaks out. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, baby," Jake says to her with a kiss on her cheek.

When he turns back to Bella nodding his head toward the door James just left through, he says, "So what did you see in him again?"

I swear to God, Bella growls before she answers, "I have no idea."

But Jake doesn't seem satisfied with her answer, so he goes on, "I mean, Edward, I get. Because if I didn't love fucking my wife and thought boys were cute, I'd go after him, but the prick doctor? How do you look at him and not want to run him over with your car?"

She sighs and I want to tell Jake to shut up because he's upsetting her. Judging by the look on Angela's face so does she, but Bella answers his question. "I was just…I was in a place, Jake, and I thought…" she wraps her fingers around mine before continuing, "I thought, maybe he was something good. That maybe the prick he was at work was just a facade and there was a better person underneath all that. But I was so wrong."

The fierce look on Jake's face as Bella explained, softens immediately and he says, "I'm sorry for asking you that, Bells and I know everyone wants to kill me right now…" He looks at his wife and me. "But I just want you to find the happiness that I have." He kisses his wife's hand to emphasize his point. "I love you like a sister, Bella, and I don't want to see you that hurt ever again." It's not lost on me that through most of what he says, Jake keeps his eye on me. However, he doesn't have worry, I'll never hurt Bella.

Lunch ends on a good note besides the serious turn it took after James' appearance. Since a cab dropped Jake and Angela off at Bella's place she insisted on taking them to Alice's. But Angela said no, stating that we need some alone time, and after a round of goodbyes with promises to see each other again soon, they caught another cab.

Bella asks me to drive, and she's quiet the entire ride back to her place. I'm a little worried about it and promise myself that as soon as we get there, I'll see if she wants to talk about it. But the minute we get through the door, I realize that Bella has other things in mind. She saunters ahead of me, throwing off her jacket, dropping her bag on the counter, and pulling her dress over her head.

Leaning against the closed door, my eyes are fixated on the black lacy lingerie set she has on. She turns to me, biting her bottom lip. I lock the door as she smirks, then makes her way to the bedroom, calling out, "Break is over, Mr. Masen."

"_She has no idea what I've got in store for her,"_ I thought, stripping while I make my way to the room.

* * *

_**Pre-read by vbfb1 . Beta'ed by ClaireyBeary12 & Batgirl8968 fr PTB.  
**_

_**Next: Bella and Edward's relationship is brought to light at Mercy. **_


	15. I'm with You

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

_**For those interested this where you'll find chapters, inspirational pics for chaps and more at: The On Call blog and on TWCS. **_

* * *

_**Song Inspiration: **__"Just Like A Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae_

_Edward and Bella's relationship is revealed. _

* * *

**BPOV**

Waking up next to Edward is a dream. I'm tightly wrapped in his arms as he snuggles into my body. He groans in my ear while his hips push forward. His strong arm resting around my waist squeezes me tighter and it makes me feel so safe and loved while his hard cock rubbing against my ass is so damn appealing.

Listening to his sounds makes me think that he's awake and wants to do something about that morning wood he's sporting. Let me rephrase, _I_ want to do something about it.

However, when I glance back at him, he's still asleep. The morning light comes peeking through my windows alerting me that it's a new day and we should get up and get ready for work, but I don't want to. I don't want to leave his arms just yet. I want to stay here, reveling in the feel of his skin on mine.

Closing my eyes in contentment as I snuggle further into his body, and smile while thinking back to lunch yesterday.

What I'd explained to Jake, I meant every word.

James was a faux pas in my dating history and I didn't know what I had been thinking. I guess I had been looking in the wrong place for companionship. I was searching for something that wasn't meant to be with him. I was seeking for what I now felt for Edward.

Edward is my light in the dark. He is what I never thought existed for me, and yet he was right under my nose. All those smiles and greetings as we had passed each other in the halls of the hospital now seemed different. Better. The gleam in his eyes at the time, once held something I didn't understand, but now it was clear to me. It was love, lust, and all the great things that surrounded us. Our relationship may be going fast but I was happy about it. I was just…happy.

Being with James was me at my worst. I didn't know what I thought I felt, but I was deluding myself. I understood that now and I explained it to Jake in so many words.

How wrong was I to think that James would've been any different from the asshole he was at work? I was crazy. I'd come to realize that he was the same prick in our relationship as he was there at work. Nothing had changed except the atmosphere.

However, I've moved on, and though I was scared at first to even admit my feelings for Edward, I was now glad I did. Because Edward was the best thing to ever happen to me.

I knew James was there in the bistro. It just didn't matter to me and after expressing myself to Jake, I wasn't aware he'd left. My only focus was on my boyfriend and my friends. I felt liberated, and I didn't care what James thought. Now if he could stay away from me at work too, that would be great.

Lunch ended and when Edward and I got back to my place, we picked up right where we'd left off.

With Edward by my side, I feel like I'm capable of anything. I'm happy, relaxed and free. Edward makes me feel like it's okay to be me - the simple, down to earth, crazy tomboy I am - he loves it. Maybe it's too soon to think about love, but I can see myself loving Edward. I just can't tell him yet.

It feels so strange to be able to feel this way again after promising myself I wouldn't a long time ago. Nevertheless, Edward crushed that promise. Every time I look in those jade eyes of his, my passion grows. Most of yesterday, up until the early hours of this morning, was spent making love on every flat surface of my place. The man was insatiable. He had me in positions I didn't even know I could do, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

So as I try to move out of his arms only to have a sharp pain run up my back, I promise myself to call Rose and see if we can go to yoga class together. I'll definitely need to work out these kinks before Edward does this to me again.

Getting up, I watch as he moans and moves away, stretching and yawning. I should really go jump in the shower, but he looks like the cutest thing with his nose all scrunched up before he pulls the covers over his head, hissing as the sun's rays coming through my window, hit him.

"No," he mumbles from under there. "It's morning." He mock cries. "I don't wanna. Bella, don't make me go to work. I want to stay here and make love to you."

I stand there, naked, laughing at my boyfriend as he pleads with me not to make him go to work today. "And then you'll be carrying me to the hospital for exhaustion, dehydration and a possible heart attack from my boyfriend ravishing my body."

"Boyfriend?" he says excitedly as he throws the covers off himself, bracing up against his elbows. That crooked smile playing on his lips makes me want to rub my legs together as the bottom of my stomach tingles. He places a mock serious look on his face and says, "Well, as your boyfriend, I command you to get your sexy ass back in this bed, woman!"

I laugh and start to back away. "Hmm, I'm thinking, no. Unlike some people, I've gotta go to work."

"Oh really?" he says in a challenging tone, crooking his finger toward me, beckoning me over to him.

"Yes," I say, sauntering back to the foot of the bed. He crawls to me, his long body moving as agile as a cat while his naked form makes me want to jump him. I hold strong, and watch and feel as he kisses his way up to my neck. "Come back to bed," he whispers, nipping at the skin behind my ear.

"No, I can't," I whine, using the last of my strength to move away before he breaks my resolve. "Naughty, naughty."

I say nothing else. I simply turn and allow him to watch my naked ass walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I'm not in the shower long before Edward makes his appearance.

"I was wondering when you'd come in."

"Come in, such a bad girl," he says, smacking me on the ass at the double innuendo. "I'm here to shower and conserve water." He lifts me up and moves me from under the spray, taking my place.

"Hey!"

"What?" He laughs. "I told you, you little horndog, shower together and conserve water." The glint in his eye is anything but innocent while I stand there, freezing in the back of the shower and pouting.

Edward doesn't know who he's messing with, and it's about time he learns. Drawing closer to him as he rinses out his hair, I gently glide my hand around his waist. His sharp intake of breath lets me know I'm on the right path. He stills and says in a warning tone as I wrap my hand around his hardened length, "Bella…" The bass in his tone quickly dies out, and his words hastily turn into groans when I start to pump his cock. His hips snap forward with my hand's movement while his moaning intensifies.

"God…Bella." He braces his arm against the shower wall, thrusting in time with my hand. I listen to his breaths, and when they become labored, I let go and jump out of the shower.

His face is comical, but I try to keep a straight face and not laugh when I say, "I've got to go get dressed. Don't want to be late!"

I hold the laughter in until I'm in the bedroom, and then I let myself go. I let out loud guffaws in my pillow before containing myself so I can mess with him some more when he gets out of the bathroom. We've about an hour and half before our shift starts, I have the time for at least one or two more pranks.

From what I learn last night and this morning, Edward loves sex, and he is all for nudity. Most of the time when I tried to reach for something to cover myself up with, he'd drag it away, and throw clear across the room.

So I decide to make my bed and clean up the mess we've made, stark naked. The shower turns off, and all I can think is, game on. Let's put this shit into overtime.

I know the exact moment Edward comes out of the bathroom, because there is an audible groan followed by a deep growl as I bend over to the drawer, stuffing the rest of the condoms back in there. I know my ass is high in the air and on display so I look over my shoulder at him standing there, fixated on it. I put on the most innocent look on my face and say, "What?"

I know exactly what's bothering him. It's hard to keep the smile of my face as he stands there looking like he's either going to grab me or explode. My ass is sticking out and I'm on all fours. Judging by the hard on he's sporting beneath his towel and the stressed look on his face, I think my little show may be a bit too much for him, but that's what he gets for messing with me.

"You win," he croaks.

I get off the bed, proudly walking over to him. Leaning up to his ear, I whisper before licking it. "I wasn't aware we were playing something."

Another groan leaves him, but I merely grab my bra and panty set, throwing them on and leaving the bedroom before he grabs me. The predatory look in his eyes tells me if he had grabbed me, we wouldn't be making it to work today or maybe even tomorrow.

I walk into the kitchen, laughing my ass off. I put on the coffee, and after it's brewed, I grab a cup and pour one for Edward as well. I hear his phone ring, and he moves into the living room to take the call. When I see his jeans hanging low on his hips, and that ass that fits like glove in them, I realize I'm still in the mood to play.

"_Let's see how he's going to get out of this one."_ I think to myself as I sneak up behind him.

**EPOV**

"No, Em, I'm not home." My brother is being a pest. He keeps asking me the same thing over and over since I answered my cell. He's on a morning shift down at the police station and called to say he went by my place to see if I needed a lift to work only to be told by my neighbor that I wasn't home.

"Soooo…where are you?" he asks as his buddies snicker in the background. "Are you at some guy's place? You know, I'm down with gay thing, Edward; you can come out of the closet." The guys laugh out at that one, making me roll my eyes at his lame joke.

Ever since he tried to set me up with one of his co-worker's male cousin, who happens to be gay, it's been this ongoing thing that I'm gay and not admitting it. Though Emmett knows the truth, he just can't pass up a good laugh.

"Is there a real reason why you called?" I ask harshly, ignoring that last comment.

"Just checking up on my little brother seeing as I haven't heard from you," he says. I feel bad for a second for being so harsh when all he's doing is checking up on me, but then Emmett ruins that sincere thought.

"And to see who you're fucking around with," he adds with a laugh.

"Emmett," I say with an exasperated sigh.

Bella appears before me with a wicked glint in her eyes, but just as I'm about to say something to Emmett and hang up, she promptly drops to her knees, and has my pants open and pulling my cock out before I blink.

I can't believe this is happening to me. What the…

"Edward!" Emmett shouts in my ear. "Are you alright, man?"

"Uh…Ummm, y-y-yeah?" I say it more like a question while Bella smiles up at me and licks my cock from base to tip. Everything fades away as Bella takes my cock in her mouth. Her head bounces while she licks and sucks on the tip…hard.

My breath is sharp and coming in pants. I try to alternate between covering my mouth so Em can't hear me and holding on to Bella's hair just to gain my bearings as my knees buckle under her onslaught. She takes long licks of my cock while I try to remember how to breathe. Her head bobs as she sucks her way down to the base and licks the underside of my dick on her up before taking the head between her wet lips again, moaning around it as she caresses my balls with her free hand.

"Edward!" Emmett shouts again as my eyes close to the sensation of Bella sucking me off. There are some many things happening to me. Emmett's voice seem to fade in the background while Bella takes me further and further into her mouth.

"Yeah!" I answer in surprise. "No-no-no, Em, I swear, I'm listening." Listening to what, I don't know, because I'm completely oblivious what he just said. The pleasure and torture I'm experiencing at the feel of Bella's mouth on me has me desperately wanting to fuck her mouth, but I can't, because I'll grunt loudly and Emmett will hear.

She comes up and licks the tip, dipping her tongue into the slit and then works her way down my cock again. I bite my lip hard, probably drawing blood as she licks and sucks me...hard again. I can't stand it. I want to come. I need to. I need to hang up on my brother, but I can't get my brain to process that. My balls tighten as she fondles them, and I lose it before realizing what I've done.

"Uh fuck, Bella," I groan quietly as Emmett catches on.

"What? Bella? What the…Wait, you're at Bella's!" he shouts, embarrassing me but I don't give a fuck right now. "Holy shit! My little brother is getting laid!" I start hearing echoes of my own breathing over the phone, and know that Emmett now has me on speakerphone.

Nonetheless, Bella doesn't stop. She lets go out my balls and grips my ass with both hands, pulling me closer, taking me down her throat.

"Uh fuck!" The feeling of her swallowing around me makes me see stars. "Uh…Emmett...I've gotta to hang…uuhh..." I manage to get out.

"Don't you dare hang up," he orders. "This is too good to miss!"

I'm thrusting into her mouth and she stills allowing me to fuck her mouth. Her moans vibrate through me, sending shivers down my spine. I drop the phone, gripping her hair and shouting my release while coming in streams down her throat.

My knees buckle while she licks me clean, and I practically fall into her arms, both of us collapsing on the floor. I lie there trying to catch my breath, but Bella's movement intrigues me as she reaches for my phone, putting it to her ear as Emmett screams my name.

In the most sultry voice, she says, "Bye, boys," before a hurl of cheers comes out of it and she ends the call.

She gets up, licking her lips as she looks down at me and says, "We need to get to work."

**~~oc~~oc~~**

Today should have continued being a great day, but by the time we got to work, it wasn't.

Everywhere I went there were eyes on me and whispers. Bella and I worked separately today. Carlisle was in ER for our training and would be leading the interns for the duration of my shift. I had no problem with it, but some of the others were already complaining that he was working them too hard. What did they expect? We're interns. It's our job to learn and execute.

Although, despite that, the weird attitude of some of the others was plaguing me. I couldn't wait for lunch break so I could ask Bella if she noticed anything; from some of the doctors looking at me weirdly, to the nurses like Stanley and Mallory doing their best to ignore me, everything was royally fucked today.

However, I finally learn a small bit from the interns that there was a rumor going around about me, but they were keeping out of it, because they think it's bullshit. But no one said what it was.

I really needed to talk to Bella, but things were too busy so I went about my day, ignoring the dicks and doing my job.

Later in the day, I learn that Bella had gotten the worst of it. Some were asking her questions and she was doing her best to ignore it. However, when Rose stopped by to see us after Emmett no doubt called her about what he'd heard this morning, did things escalate.

Rose and I are talking, and Bella is within my sights at the front desk with Stanley and Mallory. I want to ask Rose to excuse me so I can go over there and ask Bella to talk in private, but when Rose says she's been hearing some things about Bella and me since morning, it brings my attention back to her.

Before Rose can answer me, Bella loses it and shouts at Lauren and Jessica to mind their businesses. The thunder of her voice stops all movement in the ER before Bella storms off to the break room. Lauren and Jessica look shaken while a few patients and doctors giggles at them.

"What the fuck?" Rose whispers, "Edward, I'm going to see what that's about. Stay here."

"Okay," I grumble, looking toward the front desk at Lauren and Jessica as they whisper something to each other. I want to know what's wrong with Bella, but I can't help myself as I start to move closer.

I'm within an earshot of them when Jessica scoffed loudly as Rose passed, and the sound of it, halts Rose and she turns to them, saying, "If you two have a problem, no one cares. So just do your jobs, and mind your business, you lazy bitches!" With that, she stalks off to the break room.

Rose is a fierce protector of who she befriends. Emmett tells me time and time again that it's one of her best qualities and it kind of reminds him of our mother. I have to say, in that moment, I saw it too.

However, with Rose out of the way, I now really want to know what Lauren and Jessica know. Although, before I can draw any closer, Carlisle and Nurse Finnegan, Carole, walk up to the front desk.

Carlisle says something to them, but I can't hear what. However, Carole stops me in my tracks when I move closer. "Don't, Edward." She pulls me away, leading me to the on call room. "Don't let them get to you."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't worth it," she replies calmly as I pace the room. How can people be this way? James has to be behind this. "They are just jealous."

"I still don't know what it's really about," I explain. "I just know it surrounds Bella and me."

Carole sighs. "Listen, there is a rumor circulating that you're sleeping with Bella for special treatment." I move to answer, but Carole cuts me off. "I know. I know. It's bullshit. You two genuinely feel something for each other, and I'm really happy about that. I'm happy for you." Carole has been keeping an eye on me since I was a kid, and being my mom's best friend, she'd promised that she'd always be there for me and Emmett.

"I know who did this," I tell her with a sneer. "I know what this about. James started this. What's wrong with him? Is he obsessed with Bella?"

"I don't know, hun, maybe." Carole might be on to something. Maybe I have to talk to Emmett about this.

"You know, we were out with friends yesterday, and he saw us," I tell her. My anger is rising. I want to punch a wall. This was suppose to be a good day. Maybe after work Bella and I would've went to dinner before heading back to one of our places for the night. We were supposed to be happy today. Slamming my fist down on a table in the corner, I shout, "I could kill that son of a bitch!"

However, Carole remains calm. "I know, honey, but you can't ruin your chances of making something of yourself. You've got great family, friends, and now Bella, rooting for you. Make us proud by becoming one of the best cardiologist in the country. Don't let Dr. Smith get to you. Besides, he's a fucking asshole."

I smile a little, my anger dissipating. "Carole, I thought you weren't one for profanity."

"Oh please, Edward, it's needed sometimes. Besides, I know a prick when I see one."

Carole calms me down and by the time we make it back out there, it seems that things have gotten worse. Emmett is here, but he isn't wearing that jovial expression I thought I'd see. He's in cop mode as he approaches me with a serious expression.

"Edward, I've got to escort Bella out of the hospital," he says, stopping in front of me.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Dr. Smith is deciding whether or not to press charges against her for assault."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask frantically, Carole's face mirroring mine in shock. "I just went in the on call room a minute ago. What the hell happened?"

"Carlisle says that James walked in the break room while he and Rose were talking to Bella and basically confessed to starting the rumor about you sleeping with her to get special treatment," he says. "Carlisle says that an argument escalated between James and Bella, and Bella lost it and attacked him. Before Carlisle and Rose could get a good hand on her, she was on top of him, punching him in the face. She may have broken his nose, Edward. That's assault."

"So he wants to charge her after he started this shit?" My anger is back and I'm seething by the time Carlisle approaches.

"Edward, I'm sorry about this," Carlisle says.

"What am I, suspended?" I ask, fearing why he'd suddenly say he's sorry. Carole excuses herself to go check on Bella and I thank her.

"That's not it, I'm sorry this thing spread like wildfire and I can't get a handle on it. I heard a small bit this morning, and I've been trying to get a handle on it, but it's out of control thanks to Nurses Stanley and Mallory. Apparently, James shared it with them and they spread it around for him. You two aren't the first couple to experience this, and you won't be the last, but I think James has a vendetta against you two. I'm sorry to see that it's affecting your job."

I can hear the sympathy in Carlisle's voice, but I'm blinded by my anger right now. "Yeah, so James wants to get my girlfriend arrested because he can't stand her being happy." I'm seeing red. All I want to do is hurt the fucker. "So he wants to hurt us? Alright then."

Storming off, I head in the direction of the break room and Bella's angry rant. Every party in this quarrel is outside of it. Bella is being held back and James is gripping his bloodied nose and smirking. Glancing at the waiting room, everyone is out of their seats and looking in while nurses and doctors alike gather around. Jessica and Lauren are staring in shock while James stays close to front desk. He's having fun with this little show. Rose and a fellow EMT, Sam, are holding Bella back.

I move toward James when he sees me, his eyes widening, but Emmett comes out of nowhere, holding me back. "Get the fuck off of me!" I turn to him and say.

"Look at Bella, idiot." Following his gaze, I do look at her, watching as she pleads with me with her eyes, not to move. "She doesn't want you getting in any trouble. Let her handle herself. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to her. Carlisle and I will handle it." I'll admit, Emmett's promise calmed me down a little.

Carlisle moves toward James, asking him what he wants to do.

"Well, I could have her arrested, but I have to work with her little boyfriend over there, and I'm not sure if I should fear for my life or not," he says loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who knows what she might get _him_ to do for her." My nails dig into my palms to keep me from going over there and breaking his neck as he nods toward me.

Emmett stays close, but eventually lets go of me. Carlisle calls Emmett over and together, they walk over to Bella. Carlisle whispers something to her after Rose and Sam let her go, and I watch as she nods. Bella looks at James, her eyes on fire as she shouts and heads for James again, "You asshole!" Emmett catches her, lifting her in the air like a ragged doll, and carries her out of the hospital.

All eyes turn to me as Carlisle walks over to me. "I suspended her for three days."

I can't answer, I only nod.

"Edward?" he says.

"I'm okay. Can I work with someone else please?" I ask him. "I'm not looking for special treatment, but I can't…"

"For today, you're with me," Carlisle says. "I will be on the floor taking Bella's cases and doing my shift from down here while I try to get everything back in order."

I nod and thank him quietly, vowing to call Bella as soon as I get the chance.

**~~oc~~oc~~**

Work drags, but I keep my head in the game although I'm missing Bella.

I try calling her but understandably it goes to voicemail. Alice calls me a little later on to check up on me and then we have a three conversation with Jasper from his office. He'd heard about what happened from Emmett and wanted to know if I was good or did we have to teach James a lesson? The offer made me laugh and I snorted when Alice offered to dump the body.

I've got great family and friends. Carole is right about that. They made me feel a little better even though I told them that I blamed myself for what happened. I should've stayed away from Bella. Now because of me, she's embarrassed herself and was suspended for her actions, even though I didn't wrong her one bit.

Alice scolds me, telling me that Bella is a big girl and can handle herself as James's nose learned. But this isn't our fault, it's James's fault. Yes, Bella overreacted, but he's an asshole. A petty one at that because he's acting like a bitch, going around and spreading rumors. I love them for their pep talk, but I still feel like shit and the day still dragged.

Also seeing James walking around, smirking at me in triumph, doesn't help matters one bit. Carole, Carlisle and some of my colleagues stay close, preventing me from making a mistake. Some other assholes though, thought that Bella overreacted and deserved what she got. News of her suspension quickly spread after James announced it to everyone in the cafeteria. However, the pissed off look that one of the lunch ladies gives him, makes me want to question the burger she made him.

However, despite how the day turned out, the one good thing was working with Carlisle. He's as informative as Bella would've been and keeps me on my toes. Thankfully, he's never far, and even took me up to the OR with him. He allows me to look in on a heart surgery from the viewing room above the operating room, and I feel like I'm home. Watching Carlisle and the cardiologist along with the OR nurses work on the patient is thrilling. After the surgery, I have to ride down in the elevator with James without Carlisle, but with the amazing surgery I've just witnessed, I'm lost to his snide comments and merely chuckle at his pathetic antics before getting off the elevator without as much as looking back at the bastard.

However, James wasn't through with me yet. When my shift ends, I head outside to wait for Emmett. He told me earlier that he'd be picking me up after work since I came to work with Bella.

While waiting for Emmett, James walks through the emergency doors and comes to stand beside me. I think it's pretty fucking brave of him considering the clusterfuck he caused, but then again, if I react, he'll get what he wants. I can feel his eyes on me but I refuse to look at the dick. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, until he says, "You know, she's nothing but my sloppy seconds and who knows how many men were before me?"

I turn to him, his smirk growing into a sickening smile as I step closer, but I'm not about to give him the satisfaction even though nothing would fucking please me more as he continues, "I mean, she's young, attractive and a tomcat in the sack. Who knows where she learned that or from who?"

I want to smack that smile off his face, but instead, I focus on his black and blue nose, and smile. "Yeah, you may be right. Neither of us was her first, and at least one of them taught her how to throw a mean right hook." He growls at my statement, getting in my face as I go on while Emmett pulls up. "But unlike you, at least I know how to make her scream my name over and over again." He says nothing and I walk off, heading over to my brother.

The drive to Bella's place is silent, and the minute we pull up to her building, I'm out of his truck. Emmett calls me back and I skid to a stop, jogging back over to him.

"Here you go," he says, handing me a backpack and a bag of Chinese takeout that had been teasing my nose. "I thought you'd need a change of clothes and some food. Call me if you need anything else."

"Alright." I smile. "Thanks for this, bro."

"Sure…Oh! And the guys said to tell you that they're very proud of you." He chuckles.

I laugh out loud and shake my head, wishing him good night before heading upstairs.

When I get to her door, I take a deep breath and knock. She yanks it open in a second, and the look on her face breaks my heart. Her eyes are red, her face is puffy and she's sniffling. She looks so haggard, tired, from all the tears she must've shed. I doubt she has any left in her.

She backs up as I walk inside, closing the door behind me. I drop my backpack by the door, and she kisses my cheek before walking off. I put the food in the kitchen and hurriedly make my way over to her on the couch.

I lift her up in my arms, placing her in my lap as she hugs herself to me and cries. "Edward…what have I done?"

I try to console her. To give her what she needs. I whisper words of comfort to her, but nothing seems like enough. So in the end, I give up, and just hold her until she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

_**Pre-read by vbfb1. Beta'ed by the lovely girls from PTB, ClaireyBeary12 & Batgirl8968..**_

_**Next: James confronts Bella. **_


	16. You were Mine

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

_**For those interested, you'll find chapters and inspirational pics on the On Call blog. Story can also be found on TWCS. Thnx a million to beanothercullen and the fab girls from PTB, Batgirl8968 & ClaireyBeary12 for this!**_

* * *

_I deeply apologize for my hiatus. _

* * *

_James confronts Bella..._

**BPOV **

Edward groans beneath me as I nudge my body closer to his. His hand tightens around my waist, steadying me as his soothing breaths fans across my skin, tickling my neck. He must have been tired; between his long shift at the hospital and then coming back here to console me after the disastrous day I had, it's astonishing he's been able to keep his eyes open for as long as he did.

I gently run the back of my hand along his angular jaw, delighting in the way he whispers my name in his sleep. Taking a deep breath, I adjust my eyes to my now darkened living room while gripping his strong arm, and burying my head into his chest not wanting to get up. While Edward can find rest, I can't. Now that I'm awake, the ramifications of the previous day are hitting me like a freight train.

I was so dumb. I shouldn't have overreacted that way. I was wrong to let James get me that way. I'd embarrassed myself in the worse manner by letting James's comments and Edward and myself, get to me. While James had no right to gossip about my personal life, I had no right to act the way I did.

Lying here now, in Edward's arms, all I feel is remorse for my abrupt and disturbing actions. I should've kept a handle on my temper, but to hear the vile things James was spewing, was too much and I lost it. I got in his face, and things got even worse when he leered at me with this happy yet sickening smirk plastered on his face.

Still, I was wrong; though others, don't agree with me.

Alice thought I did the right thing. She said that James needed his ass kicked for what he did, and she thought he said the things he did, because he was jealous of Edward and me. But while I'm incline to give her statement further thought because it does make a little sense, I reminded Alice that I was still wrong for doing what I did. To me, not only did I bring disgrace on the hospital but also on our chief administrator, Carlisle, her dad.

After my explanation, Alice sighed, defeatedly, and said that she understood. We then agreed that the best thing to do when I got back to work was to just avoid James. Unless, it's work related, I shouldn't even be in the same room with him.

Edward starts rubbing my back in a soothing, circular motion, bringing me out of my thoughts. The feel of it is so comforting, it makes me want to cry. To have him here with me is best thing ever. I really need him.

I hold back my tears long enough to get out, "I'm awake, Edward."

"Hmm, okay," he says, yawning. "I thought you were still asleep and about to fall out of my arms."

"No, I'm up," I answer softly. The croak in my own voice scares me. It sounds so unlike me. Then again, I have been crying for hours. The tears just seemed to effortlessly flow the more I thought about how wrong I was.

Yes, I want kick James's ass, but I shouldn't have done it at work, and in front of witnesses, no less.

"Do you want to go lie down in the bed or get something to eat?" he offers, and then adds, "I'd brought dinner."

"Thank you," I whisper, looking up at his handsome face with a smile. Edward had brought food with him, but I was too distraught to care, so he'd just set it down in the kitchen and rushed to my side when I broke down as soon as he walked through the door.

Looking up at him, I feel unbelievably grateful to have Edward in my life. I'm happy that we took the chance to be together. Now that I have him, I don't know what I would've done without him. "I could go for something to eat," I say, trying to smile.

He smiles back but his eyes are so filled of concern and sadness, it pains my heart, and causes me to look away. Edward sighs sadly, and then lays a soft kiss on my forehead before he gets up; going to heat up our dinner.

While in the kitchen, Edward tries to talk to me. He tells me about his day and a few interesting cases he got to work on. I know what he's doing. I know he's just trying to make me feel better, but all I want to do is tell him to stopping talking. Then again, I don't want to insult Edward. I don't want to throw my anger on him because he's in the same boat I'm in. That would be unfair. How can I hurt the person who cares about me and wants to help me?

Aside from the fact that I'm the one on suspension, Edward will face ridicule because of James's gossip about us. He'll have to work twice as hard for others _not to believe _that he's having it easy because he's screwing a resident, and his godfather is the chief administrator of the hospital. Edward has his own battles to fight so the least I can do, is sit and listen as he smiles a little while placing my reheated dinner before me while telling me about the frisky female patient he had that shamelessly tried to flirt with him.

"I couldn't believe her, Bella." He laughs and I join in with a soft chuckle of my own. Edward meets my eyes as he pops open my beer and hands me the bottle and sighs, "I know it seems bad, but everyone knows that James is an asshole and someone was bound to snap at him at some point. Although, I'm really sorry it had to be you, love."

"Love?" I smile. I love that sentiment.

Edward ducks his head and slightly blushes. He stuffs an eggroll in his mouth, and then grumbles, "Umm...I've been calling you that in my head for a little while now. I guess I was trying it out. I won't do it again, if you don't like it."

He's so sweet. Even while being nervous, he's still adorable. "No." A bit of sadness passes over his face, and I knew he misunderstood me. So I continue, wanting him to fully see what I am saying."I want you to. I like it."

Edward's smile is radiant.

We spend the rest of dinner talking idly and it's actually quite refreshing. I find myself smiling more, and even laughing while Edward does his best to erase the pain of yesterday.

"How was it after I left?" I ask him, curious as to what happened after I went home.

He looks up at me and chuckles darkly. His jade irises spark with a flash of anger before he says, "It was okay, but I had to work with James on a case."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he says with a crooked grin. "I don't think Carlisle or Carole trusted me enough to leave me alone with him."

We both chuckle at that. "How was his face?"

Edward laughs loudly. "He looked a little like he got run over by a car." I can't help myself. I laugh at that description while internally telling myself, _"Serves him right." _

"That's good," I croak as tears bubble to the surface, surprising even me.

"Bella, don't cry," Edward pleads softly, moving to my side and taking me in his arms. I lean into him, sobbing. "It hurts me to see you cry, love."

"I'm sorry." I sob, and then chuckle a little. "I don't know what happened. I just can't seem to stop crying." Wiping the traitorous tears away, I try to explain to Edward what I'm feeling. "Edward, it's just that I work so hard. Usually, I don't let anything get to me, but the degrading things James was saying; the things he was making people think, it was...it was too much. Shit, I can't even repeat it to you."

Edward pulls me closer, but what he says causes more tears to pool into my eyes as he whispers softly, "I'm sorry for causing this, Bella."

"What?" I push myself away and ask; confused by what he's saying. "What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have pursued you." Edward sighs. "Maybe I should've let my feelings for you stay in the dark," he goes on, "Look what's happened."

"And it wasn't our fault," I tell him, trying to reason why I'm not ready to trade him for the world. "I like you, and for some crazy reason, you like me too." He laughs at that. "But, because James is apart of my past, it's come back to haunt us. So I should be the one saying sorry. If it wasn't for me, then James probably wouldn't be trying to drag your name through the mud."

"It's okay, Bella." Edward reasons. "James hates me for his own reasons. Even if we weren't together, I think he'd just find another way to attack me. He just fucking hates me."

I don't say anything. Edward is right. James is a bastard and when he dislikes someone, he'll always finds a way to hurt them. "We all make mistakes, Bella," Edward says, softly kissing my lips. I smile when he pulls away as he continues, "I've made my share."

I return his kind smile though my brows knit in deep thought. Edward still views Tanya as his mistake, especially with the fact that she left him for his own father. Damn, those two should be ashamed of themselves for hurting Edward like that.

"We both have," I finally say, and Edward just sighs as we lay there, finding solace in each other's arms.

The rest of the night passes with us on the couch. It's so comfortable, we don't move until we wake up the next morning and Edward rushes thorough his shower, saying he'll grab a fresh pair of scrubs at the hospital. I throw him the keys to Cherie, telling him I'd call him later and he smiles - though he seems shocked that I'll let him drive my car - and kisses me goodbye before racing out the door.

The rest of my mundane morning passes with me doing odd things to pass time. I don't feel like going outside. I just want to stay indoors and feel sorry for myself. More than once, I pick my phone up ready to call Edward and see how things are the hospital, but quickly decide against it. How would I expect it to be? It's busy as hell. With morning rounds just passing, Edward is probably in the trauma room now. You'd be surprise how many traumas you can get between breakfast and lunch. I thought about calling Rose, but she's definitely in the same boat as Edward. With EMTs, things are always happening. Then, I go as far as bring Carlisle's number up, I'm really missing the hospital. I miss the ER. I miss the traumas rolling in and firing off the orders while I try to save a life. I fucking hate James and his big mouth. I fucking hate myself for overreacting.

Sighing exasperatedly, I throw myself down on my couch and switch on the TV. Maybe a couple of movies will help the time pass a little easier.

I grab some snacks, deciding to forego any workout today for sitting around and wallowing. By the second movie, my friends start to call.

Angela is sympathetic and Jake is cursing me for being sad and then cheering me for kicking James's ass. Jake's one regret, because he says I'm a damn good doctor and that ER would shit without me, is that he wasn't there to witness the epic battle between me and James. I told him it wasn't a battle and Jake says, "You're fucking right, it wasn't. That pussy can't fight." That put a smile on my face.

Phil calls next, threatening to sue James for the emotional distress I'm under, and then cheers me up by saying, "You'll be back there saving lives in no time. Your mom's watching out for you, Bella." That made me tear up a bit. I miss my mom so much sometimes. I wish she were here, so she could scream at me for putting my job in danger and then coax me while making me smile with her crazy antics, and just, loving me. But Phil's right. She's watching out for me.

My dad's the next call. Charlie asks if he should come to Chicago and teach James a lesson, then he asks about Edward. I told how things were going with me and Edward, minus the sex details. I mean what girl wants her father to know that she wants to call another man 'daddy' 'cause he's so good in the bedroom and leaves her wanting her more, but I digress.

I tell Charlie, I'm cool, but he doesn't believe me. He says he can hear it in my voice and now he really wants to come out here and teach James a lesson. Hearing him talk, I can see where I get my no nonsense attitude from. I hear Sue in the back, telling him to calm down and watch his blood pressure and Dad chuckles, and probably blushes; another thing I got from him.

Charlie and Sue have been seeing each other for quite some time now, and I couldn't be happier for him. Her kids, Leah and Seth, and I agree on certain levels, especially Seth and me. Seth is a cool kid. He's fun to be around with his vibrant personality, but his big sister can be a downer, and we've been known to have gotten in quite a few arguments about it. But while we never be the best of friends, Leah and I can agree on one thing, it's great to see our parents happy.

After convincing Charlie to stay in Forks, at least, I hope I did, we hang up and I went back to my movie. It's a really interesting and downright scary horror film; because when my cells rings, flashing Alice's smiling face on the screen, I scream bloody murder and almost fall off the couch.

"Hey, Ally." I breathe, trying to calm my heart rate down.

"_Hey, Bells, Are you okay?" _she says, and then chastises herself before I can even tell her she scared the shit out of me. _"I shouldn't be asking you that."_

"It's okay, Ally." I know Alice feels like shit. She always does when she can't help.

"_No, it's not!" _she yells. _"You shouldn't have been suspended, Bella. That prick deserved what he got and if I was there, he would've gotten far more!"_

"And then what, Ally?" I chuckle, even if I knew Alice would've kicked James's ass. Actually, the image of that little pixie taking on James's six foot figure is pretty damn funny. But I know Alice packs a helluva punch. Fuck, I dare any girl to try and mess with Jasper. "My actions got me suspended."

"_Yeah, but, it's only for a short time, Bells," _she tells me. _"Dad had to. If he could've let you get away with it, he would've."_

"Ally, I don't blame Carlisle, and I wouldn't, in a million years, let him do such a thing." Tears spill over as I utter the words. I don't want to cry, but all of a sudden, I feel so sad.

"_Oh God! Bells, don't cry. Please don't blame yourself!" _Alice says and I can hear the helplessness in her voice.

"Ally, it's okay, I'm cool." I sniffle, wiping the tears away. It's going to be fine. "I'm going to wait this out." God, it's good to know that I have such great friends, a wonderful family, and Edward. _"Everything will be alright." _I thought as my confidence builds.

"_Whoo! That's wonderful."_ Alice cheers. _"There's the Bella I know and love. You're right. You wait it out, because everything is going to be fine. Don't let that prick get to you."_

"I won't." Someone must've walked in, because Alice quickly told the person she'd be right there. "You have to go?"

"_I don't want to,"_ she whines. _"I wanna keep talking to you, but duty calls. So we'll chat later?"_

"Later, Ally." I chuckle as someone knocks on my door.

"_Love you, Bells!"_

"Love you too, Ally." We hang up and I pause my movie before going to get the door.

I sniffle, and dry my eyes with the end of my tank top. Passing the mirror near the door, I spruce up my cheeks, and fix my messy ponytail. I don't want to look like shit even if I feel like it. Grasping the doorknob as the cordless in my hand, rings, I make a quick decision to both answer the phone and get the door. "Hello?" I open the door while Edward's sweet voice comes on the line, but it's who's standing there in front of me that holds my attention. James.

"Hey," James says as Edward speaks in my ear.

"_Bella? Are you there?" _Edward's velvety voice slices through my shock long enough for me to respond.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Nothing much," _Edward says. _"I wanted to see if you're okay. I know you said you'd call, but I guess I wanted to beat you to it. It's been really busy here, and I've just found the time to call and hear your lovely voice."_ I think I swooned at his explanation. God, I hate that it's James standing in front of me. I wish it were Edward instead.

The smirk on James's face isn't helping matters one bit. I want to smack him again. "Can I come in?" James says as he rudely takes a step forward. I block his path, my face falling into a scowl, but I try to keep it out of my voice so as not to alert Edward.

"_Bella, is someone there?"_ Edward has given me the way out without even knowing it as my temper flares at the bastard standing before me.

"Yeah, there is, and I'm gonna get rid of them and call you right back, baby." James scowls as I say that, and I can't help but smile brightly.

"_Alright then," _Edward says suspiciously. I know he wants to say something else, but he's just holding back.

"Are you on break?" I ask Edward while James rolls his eyes.

"_Yes." _ Edward replies.

"Good, then I'm gonna call you right back." James's nose flares and I smile broadly. "Bye, Edward."

"_Bye, love,"_ he whispers and my heart leaps.

Turn my attention to James, I ask in dark tone, "What do you want?" How dare he show up here?

"To talk to you," he says snidely. "Maybe if you apologize, I won't think about pressing charges."

"Go away, James, you've done enough." I try to shut the door in his face, but he shoves his foot in, stopping it. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I ask, my anger tethering on the edge.

"No, it's my day off," he says, smiling widely as if I cared. Is he mental? Why is he here then? Didn't he get me suspended?

If he's here to taunt me, I won't stand for it. "So you're here, because..." Maybe if I listen briefly, he'll go away.

He looks at me for a moment, a sly smirk playing across his lips. "Wow, Bella, is it just me or didn't we date?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we did, but I guess I was deluding myself in thinking you weren't so much of a prick."

"And then came the insults."

I just want him to disappear, but James is a persistent son of a bitch. What did I ever see in him? I didn't know how someone can be so annoying. "Listen, James, I'm not in mood, so please, just go."

"I want to talk you, Bella," he insists. "How can I do that if I go?" I can hear the laughter in his voice, and it's all royally pissing me off.

"James. Go." I say in a more commanding tone, hoping that he'll take a hint and leave me the hell alone.

"No, I want to talk," he demands as I move to close my door again only to have him block it.

"Fine! What? What the fuck do you want to say?" Fuck not being pissed off, I'm mad as hell.

"Oooh, so hostile," he teases.

"Is this a joke to you?" I ask. "You know what, don't answer that; just leave me the hell alone."

This time, I get to slam the door in his face, but as soon as I walk away, James opens the door, and strolls in, making me regret not locking it. I throw my house phone down on the couch, turning to yell at him. "What the hell are you doing? Get out!"

"Not until we talk, Bella," he says calmly. _Is he fucking insane?_ "Honestly, you've really changed. I mean, since you've started...slumming it with the younger crowd, you've become this..."

"Get out!" I shout, not wanting to hear another word out of his mouth. "I don't want to hear it! Because of _your_ dumb ass, I embarrassed myself before my peers. I don't want to see you, or hear from you ever again! The only time we are to talk in sort of way is at work! Now get the fuck out!"

"Wow, I see your little lover has been teaching you a few things," he says, defiantly ignoring everything I've just said.

_What the hell is his problem?_ "You know, James, we weren't together that long, so why all the craziness? Why did you give a shit about what I do?" I question, changing my tactic. Maybe if I ask, the fucker will just answer and disappear. Why did I answer the door?

"Why do I give a shit?" he repeats and then chuckles as if my question sounds absurd. "But, Bella, it burns me to see you with that little prick. Seeing you with Carlisle's little golden boy makes me want to vomit. What do you see on that charity case?" The disdain in his tone as he speaks of Edward and Carlisle reeks of something. Jealousy.

"Why I'm with _Edward_ is none of your business. That's _my _personal life." I am not his concern. "But why are Edward and Carlisle your problem? What's the big deal with someone helping out another? I've worked with Edward, _you've _worked with him, he's got good potential. So what's your big issue?" There is something bugging James and I want to know what it is.

"It doesn't!" he yells, the lie evident in his rushed, enraged tone. "It's just unfair to other hardworking members of staff who can't get the props they rightfully deserve because everyone has to 'baby' _Edward. _He has it all. The nurses love him; Carlisle, you! You all love him. You pet him. You're all a bunch of gullible bastards, and he's eating it up!"

I can't believe it. James is jealous of Edward.

_Wow! You really know how to pick 'em._

"What is your problem with Edward, James?" I say, wanting to hear him say it while I ignore my inner thoughts.

He chuckles. "What makes you think I've got a problem with him?"

I can't help but look at him like he's stupid. "Oh, I don't know, because you just said we're all a bunch of gullible bastards being fooled by Edward. So I can't help but think you may be jealous of him."

"Jealous? Jealous?" He scoffs. "I'm not jealous of your little boyfriend."

"Good." He may have said that, but he's having a hard time hiding his emotions. The guilt and jealousy are written all over his face. "Then you can go."

We have, what I can only describe as a stare off before James finally sighs and I hear a softness in his voice, I've never been privy to hearing before. "Bella, why are you with him?" The way he asks it, in that small, timid tone, it makes me almost forget the asshole he can be.

"Why do you care?" I counter.

"Because..." James starts.

"Because what?"

"Bella, we could have had something good," he says in that same small voice. It almost sounds innocent; good.

"Like what, James?" _What the hell is he talking about? Was I the only one present while we were dating? Did he not remember how he was? _The memories of our time together and the deluded innocence he's displaying now, causes an incredulous laugh to bubble forth and expel from my lips. "You constantly insulted everything about me. My friends, my choices, even the way I speak and converse with others! Nothing I did, was ever right with you! I was always in the wrong. You were never supportive. It was all about you. Fuck what everyone else thought. I couldn't go on like that. I _refused_ to continue that way. It wasn't my job to put up with your bad attitude and demeaning personality. I was supposed to be someone you were dating, not a fucking doormat for your snide ways!"

He bristles at my speech, and then shouts, "Well, if you had just listened, then things would've been different!"

"Oh really?" I fire back.

We are both furious, but James calms down a little to say, "Bella, we had something good."

Whatever James is getting at is making me very uncomfortable. "James...what we had, is over. We tried and it failed. I've moved on, and so should you. Now, please, go."

I turn my back to him, walking away. I'm not going to deal with this. This shit is giving me a headache.

However, James has other ideas. A strong grip on my forearm stops me as James yanks me back to him, spins me around as I yell, "What the...!" and plants his lips on mine.

The slam of his mouth on mine hurts, but I fight him off, shoving him away. He stumbles back and I scream at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

His devilish grin makes me want to kick his ass all over again. How dare he comes over and tries this! "Just showing you what you're missing, baby."

"You sick son of a bitch!" I move to slap him across the face, but he stops my hand midair. His furious gaze is scary. It looks nothing like the man from work or the one I used to date. There is something behind his eyes, something sick and deviant.

"You slut!" he thunders, tightening his grip on my wrist to a point of pain. "You're the one going around with this kid and not a real man."

"Oh, a real man?" I shout, despite the pain shooting up in my arm. "Real men don't force themselves on women. And by the way, Edward is twenty-seven years old, you asshole! He's not a child."

"Oh really, you slutty bitch?" He sneers.

"You fuck! You know what, get out of here before I call the cops. As a matter of fact..." I wring my hand out of his grasp, pushing at his chest with enough force to make him stumble back. I pick my cell up off the coffee table and start to dial 911, but James yanks my phone away. "Give me my damn phone back and get out, James!" If I have to defend myself, I'm prepared to. Charlie and Jake taught me well. I won't let him hurt me without a fight.

"Not until you admit the truth," James says.

"What truth?" I shout, fed up with his confusing attitude. He's angry and jealous about Edward, who's just a medical student trying to make his mark in the medical world; not a resident like himself. Then he's wondering why we couldn't be anymore while admitting he's a fucked up control freak and now he wants me to admit the truth? The truth about what? Should James be seeking professional help? Maybe he needs a psychiatric evaluation.

"You are seeing Edward to make me jealous, aren't you?" he says. Definitely a psychiatric evaluation.

"James, my world doesn't revolve around you," I say, trying to make him see reason. "I'm doing whatever I want, and seeing whoever I want because I want to. Me. Edward is my choice and what I do, shouldn't affect you because it's not your life. Now, please, hand me my cell, and leave." I'm trying to be as calm as possible about this.

"You're lying," he says, taking a few steps forward.

"Don't you take another step," I say, warning him. If he tries anything...I swear to God.

"Or you'll what?" he challenges.

"You try that shit again, and you'll find out," I say in a defensive tone. I'm through playing nice. "I'm over you. What we had, didn't work out. We were too incompatible. So, do yourself a favor and leave. I'll even pretend like this shit didn't happen if you go now."

"You can pretend, Bells, but I won't," the gruff voice coming from behind us says.

Peering over James's shoulder, I see Emmett standing in my doorway; his face, murderous. Emmett walks in and closes the door behind him. His eyes are solely on James, and they are very angry.

"Now..." The pause Emmett takes and the rage flashing in his eyes is enough to make me want to jump back. "I think you should listen to what Bella is saying, and leave."

James scoffs then laughs at Emmett. "Shouldn't you be out serving and protecting or at least writing up traffic tickets?" James already knew about that Edward's brother is a cop. Most of the hospital knows, because Emmett is a frequent there. He drops by a lot, checking up on his brother and even stopping by to see his goddad, Carlisle.

James's snide comment makes me want to growl in anger, but Emmett doesn't even bat an eyelash at the rude statement. "And I can also arrest _you_ for assault and trespassing," Emmett smiles with a dark chuckle. "We can do that too. But then again, maybe you want to do that, doc? To me, that's the only reason why you'd be here, harassing Bella."

Emmett walks over, coming to stand in front of me. His huge shoulders block me from James's view as James laughs, but there is a hint of nervousness to it. "You're bluffing," James says. He falters a bit and his chuckle is shaky. The confidence it held earlier on is getting weak, and I can't help but smirk.

"Well, make a move on my brother's girl again, and we'll find out," Emmett warns. His calm voice is very unnerving. He must freak the hell out the suspects he interrogates them while talking like this. I keep expecting the fun, jovial guy I've come to know to show up, but no, he's strong, threatening, and making James look like a small child afraid of the dark.

Emmett means business.

"Isn't this some sort of personal interest?" James questions cheekily.

"What do you care?' Emmett counters. "The only thing that should concern you is not getting arrested. Now, I believe the lady has something to say, and I think you should grant her request...or else. Bella?"

Taking the Emmett's cue, I walk out from behind his bulky figure, and with him to my back, I look at James and say, "James, please leave and don't ever come back here."

He looks between Emmett and me before throwing my cell, which Emmett catches effortlessly, scoffs and moves to the door. "See you at work, _Dr. Swan,_" he says, stomping out and slamming it shut behind him.

_Bye, James_.

"You cool, Bells?" Emmett asks in a softer tone; that playful guy making his appearance.

"I'm cool." I smile, and I really am. I'm glad Emmett is here. "Thanks a lot."

"Sure, anytime." He laughs. "So what's for lunch?" He asks, stalking off to my kitchen.

I laugh and shake my head; following him as I dial Edward's number.

* * *

_**Next: Edward learns of James's visit. **_


	17. Edward to James

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

_**Thanks to my betas from PTB, Batgirl8968 & ClaireyBeary12! They're amazing for making sense of my drivel.**_

* * *

_Edward and James work together._

* * *

**EPOV **

"So was Emmett here from the start or did he just show up when James put his fucking hands on you?" I say angrily. Bella looks a little pissed, but I can't keep the anger out of my voice.

She's staring at me with a cross, disapprovingly look and I know it sounds like I'm accusing her of something she didn't do, but I can't fucking help it. I'm mad at James for coming here, and I'm mad at myself for not being here to protect her.

Every time I think about that rat bastard, I want to punch a hole in the wall.

"For the last time, Edward," she says, the stress evident in her usually sweet voice. "Emmett got here right on time. Not that I'm saying I wouldn't have defended myself against James."

I want to be angry. I want to break something - preferably James' face - I want to kill that fuck. Mostly, I want to calm the fuck down because this isn't easy for Bella. I should be comforting her, not upset her further.

With a deep sigh, I try to rein in my temper. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't said it like that. I'm just angry, and I want to hurt that son of a bitch."

"I know how you feel," Bella whispers timidly. Her angry look has morphed into one that makes her look so scared and helpless. Her emotions are jumping back and forth, and instead of encouraging her that I'm here, I'm accusing her.

It makes me feel like shit for being pissed off. I know I have to calm down. And I desperately want to. But knowing that James already caused Bella to get suspended and he's still terrorizing her, sends me over the edge. I want to kill him. What more does he want?

I can see the stress in Bella's eyes and I hate it. "Stop thinking about him, Edward," she says.

But I can't. "I can't do that." I know my temper is flaring again and I'm powerless to stop it. "This is wrong. He shouldn't have come here, and you shouldn't be at home while his ass is at the hospital! You should be there too, saving lives! You love being a doctor, Bella, and that bastard is fucking things up for you!"

It feels good to say that, but I regret it.

Bella just sighs and turns her back to me, making my throat constrict and my heart drop in sadness.

I step next to her but she doesn't acknowledge me. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she lets a deep sigh while staring out the window. I don't say anything. I give her time, and with her shoulders square, she turns to me, her chocolate eyes flashing with anger as she takes me in. " You know, Emmett's right."

I'm more than curious to hear what my brother is right about. "About what, love?"

"I'm going to take out a restraining order against James, and I'm going to tell Carlisle about this. He's our chief administrator." I agree with her. Carlisle, the cops, and the court need to have this on record. If anything happens, then they would've already been informed of James' dirty ways. "If I don't have to work with James, then I won't. He went too fucking far!"

"Yes, he did."

Bella's anger rises. The fire in her eyes is almost terrifying as she begins to pace the room.I take a step back and give room to. "How dare he show up here?" She looks at me, but it's like she's looking right through me. "After what he did! Asshole! He gets me suspended because he's jealous that I didn't mope over his ass, I chose to move the hell on with my life. What if he does this to another woman, Edward?" She doesn't wait for me to answer. "No, I won't let it happen. I'm gonna report him. I'm not the bad guy here. He is!"

"I'm right here if you need me, love," I tell her. "I'll help with whatever you want."

She huffs and tries to calm herself down. Her eyes are blazing but her body is slowly relaxing as she stops in front of me. "I love that you're here, Edward. I need you here."

"I love being here."

When Bella had called me back, I had been so angry to know that it was James who had showed up on her doorstep. I wanted to hunt the man down right then and there. What the fuck was he thinking? I'll never be able to thank Emmett enough for coming by to check up on her when he did.

Emmett told me that it was his lunch break, and he wanted to stop by and see how Bella was doing. He said that he remembered how he almost went stir crazy in his apartment after he was suspended for a week after some shit with his boss. And if it wasn't for Jasper, Rose and me checking up on his ass, he would've gone batshit crazy.

I guess he wanted to extend that gift to Bella.

However, he said what he didn't plan on was James being here when he arrived, but he said that Bella handled herself really well from what he heard before he interrupted them.

"I wish I'd been here, Bella."

She looks at me, and slightly grins. "Why? You would've kicked his ass for me?"

I know she's trying to lighten up the mood, and that we both need to calm down, but I'm dead serious. "Yes," I tell her, my brows knitted.

"I know," Bella whispers, caressing my cheek. "But I don't want James fucking with you." I scoff, but Bella ignores it and goes on, "Don't get me wrong. Watching you kick his ass would a major turn on."

I laugh, "It would be?"

"Definitely," she smirks. "But I'm serious, Edward. Let me handle James."

"Okay, but if anything else happens..." I start, wanting her to know I'm willing to defend at any cost.

"I'll stand aside and let you handle it." She smiles and finishes for me. "But, baby, I don't want you regretting that you weren't here. Edward, you're a medical student with the aspirations of becoming a cardiologist; you're needed at the hospital. The more time you put in, the better off you'lI be as a cardiologist, Edward I need your head in the game." She stands on her tip toes and meets my lips in a soft kiss.

It's enough for me, and I can feel my anger dissipating at Bella's words as I hold her close. "Okay. I hate that he came here though."

"Me too," she whispers, leaning her head on my shoulder while we unconsciously rock side to side in a slow, unintentional waltz.

"There was so much I had planned today."

"Really?" Her breath fans across my cheek, before she kisses it, leaving a heat behind that stirs my passion.

"Yeah, I thought I'd make you dinner and then maybe a massage or we'd take a bath together."

"And then?" Her lips languidly move to my throat, laying petal soft kisses there while gently nibbling on my flesh.

"We'd make love," I whisper in a raspy tone. My want for her is mounting. "I want to feel your body against mine. I spent all day thinking about it."

Bella pulls away, meeting my eyes while hers shine with mischief. "Why, Dr. Masen, you spent all day thinking about your girlfriend, naked and writhing beneath you while you drive your hard cock in her over and over again?" The mere words make my dick harden. Bella clicks her tongue and moves away from me while she waves her finger scoldingly at me. "Naughty boy."

I'm about to pull her back to me and show her just how naughty I can be when her house phone rings. We glance at each other and then look at the phone suspiciously. "I'll get it," I tell her, and Bella nods and moves to the kitchen.

I pick up the phone and answer it. If it's James on the other end, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. "Hello?"

"_Edward, tell me you've got a plan to kick that fucker's ass, and if you want to wait, I'll come up to Chicago and help you." _Jake doesn't even take a breath until he gets out that sentence.

"I'm more than willing to kick his ass, Jake…" Bella looks up at me from the fridge with a cross expression marring her beautiful face. "But, Bella thinks it's a bad idea. Although she's going to report him and get a restraining order."

"_That's my girl! But too bad for us, man, 'cause I want to rip that bastard a new one for trying anything with my little big sister." _Bella must've talked to Jake or Angela after she talked to me. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice already knows too. _"I want to wipe the floor with that asshole,"_ Jake says angrily. He sounds like me a second ago. _"I know you've got to work with the dipshit, Edward, but I don't!"_

"So you think you're the perfect candidate, huh?" I laugh. Jake's idea is not a bad one. Despite what Bella already plans to do, it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan when it comes to James. Who knows how he'll react after Bella takes out that restraining order against him.

"_Yeah, man, pretty much!" _He exclaims.

I can see Bella in the kitchen, and she looks amused as she chuckles lightly and shakes her head. She knows her friend, so I'm guessing she knows what Jake is suggesting. "As tempting as it is though, Jake, let's leave the bastard alone," I resign. "But if he tries anything after Bella does what she has to, then we'll do something about him. It's bad enough Bella and I have to work with him, and we don't want him suing you for defending her." I say it loud enough for Bella to hear, and she nods in agreement.

"_If he does anything else, it's a beatdown for the son of a bitch," _Jake confirms.

"That's good to know."

We talk until Jakes has to go. He tells me to tell Bella good night and that he'll call her. I relay that I'll share the message and we say our goodbyes.

Jake is very protective of Bella. The fact that he's okay with me is still surprising, but we do agree on one thing. We both love Bella in our own way and will do anything for her. I hope that I can keep a strong friendship with Jake. He's Bella's family in a way, and because Bella is 'it' for me, I have no intention of going anywhere, anytime soon.

It may sound stupid, but I just know. Bella is the one for me.

When I stroll into the kitchen, she's at the sink, leaning against it while she sips her water. "Jake, huh?" The happy grin on her face makes me smile. It's great to see her smile after everything she's been through today.

"Yeah, he wants to come to Chicago and teach James a lesson."

"That sounds like Jake." She chuckles, but then heaves a sigh. Turning away from me, she throws the rest of her water down the drain and rinses out the glass. "I don't want James ruining anything else. I don't want him using his vindictiveness to hurt my family...and you."

"Me neither, baby. That's why I support your decision to report him," I concur, walking over to Bella and snaking my arms around her waist.

"I'll call Carlisle and Emmett tomorrow."

"Good." I pull her tight against me, leaning down to her ear while watching her skin blush in a rosy tone when I whisper, "What do you say I make you that dinner?"

"Mmm..." She moans, her eyes darkening suggestively. "Okay. Let's make dinner."

Between cooking, eating, and the sitcom we relax to afterwards, I'm in a state a lustful bliss while Bella mercilessly teases me. From the chicken florentine to the chocolate covered strawberries we share for dessert, my desire for Bella worsens. The little moans she makes each time she takes a bite of something has me in a trance while my mind conjures up different ways I can make her make those sounds while I'm inside her.

When the sitcom ends, a drama starts next. Bella's finger begins to gently rub my chest. What is she up to? I'm on edge until she asks in a soft, alluring tone that stirs my desire even more, "Where are your scrubs?"

I cock an eyebrow and look down at her smirking face as she glances up at me, the subtle glow of her irises darkening while we're caught in each other's strong gaze. "I changed before I left the hospital." I really hope this is going where I think it is, because I don't know how much more teasing I can take.

She sighs, batting her eyelashes at me, but doesn't stop rubbing my chest; circling a nipple and pinching it. A throaty moan leaves me and she bites her bottom lip.

I want to bite it for her.

A mischievous glint combined with the way her leg is now caressing my own, riding up dangerously close to my aching erection, makes me love where this is going. "Why do you ask?" I can't believe I managed to get that out.

Bella leans forward, capturing my lips in-between her own in a sweet kiss. A deep groan leaves me when she pulls away. "Because I love seeing you in your scrubs." The sultry tone of her voice goes straight to my cock, making it twitch against my jeans.

The drama on the TV is long forgotten when I pull Bella in a searing kiss, deepening it and massaging my tongue with hers. Lifting her up, I place her in my lap, letting her feel the effect she has on me. Bella moans when I thrust up against her, letting my tongue mimic my hips' movements. I groan out when she grabs my hair in a vise grip while she explores the depths of my mouth. My hands slide up her sides under her shirt touching her bare skin.

I cup her bare breasts and she groans. Rolling each rosy nipple between my fingers, I twist and pinch them reveling in her soft hiss while sucking on my tongue. I feel like a horny teenager about to blow his wad as his - hotter than a wet dream - girlfriend grinds on his clothed erection.

"Ungh…Edward." She moans, grinding her hips on me. I grasp them, guiding her movements, making her speed up and push her hips harder into mine. "Need you."

"I want you," I reply huskily. The heat of her through the little shorts she has on feels so damn good against me, and her nimble fingers clutching my unruly hair is pleasure mingled with a hint of pain.

Our mutual moans grow louder while Bella drives me mad. I want her. I need her.

To feel her hot little body implode around mine while my cock is buried deep inside of her is all I can envision. I want to feel her tight walls clenching around my engorged length as her body spasms with the remnants of her orgasm.

But there is also a hunger.

A hunger to claim her. It's primal and I want to. I have to. I have to prove to myself and Bella that she is mine, and no one else. We pull apart, and our eyes lock in ravenous desire. Our breathing is heavy and our fingers are rough as they dig into each other's flesh, gripping and yanking at each other's clothes. We're in want. Bella is as hungry for me as I am for her and it thrills me.

She rips off her top, revealing her ample breasts to me and I latch on to one of her nipples, sucking and biting it. Bella closes her eyes and arches into my touch; I lap at her hardened pebbles, circling and teasing them with the tip of my tongue.

"Edward!" The pleading tone of her voice makes me smile. It's my time to tease Bella. _You're mine._ While giving each breast the same languidly taunting treatment, I enjoy the helpless way my name falls from Bella's lips as she writhes and moans, making my cock beg for attention. "Edward...please."

That plea is the end of my sweet torture and I move to unbutton her little jeans. Pushing her up out of my lap to stand on the couch and tower over me, I pull her shorts and panties down, wasting no time to take a long lick of her moistened, needy pussy and making her scream.

"Uhhh...Edward!"

I smile and moan against her. She throws a leg over my shoulder while my tongue and teeth explore her tantalizing depths. "Edward...mmm...don't stop." I moan again, grinding against the couch while I eat Bella out.

The exquisite taste of her quivering pussy sates my palate when I dip my tongue deep inside her, sucking and licking. I work her over until it becomes too much for Bella and she begs me to let her come.

I moan against her, driving her insane, and she finally lets her orgasm take over her body and screams my name. I lap and suck everything Bella gives before lowering her trembling body into my lap. "Oh God..." she says breathlessly with a heart stopping smile. "You're amazing."

I smile at her comment but before long, Bella's naughty glint returns and she climbs out of my lap, lowering herself to the floor between my legs. She helps me out of my pants and boxers while I pull my shirt over my head. Bella wastes no time in taking my cock in hand and giving it a long lick. She nips at the underside of it, and then takes the head into her hungry mouth, sucking me hard while she cradles my balls. She doesn't go slowly and I love that. The unbridled need I feel for her wouldn't have agreed with 'slow' right now. She sucks her way down to the base of my cock and then back up.

"Fuck, Bella!" It's my turn to be at her mercy, my eyes alternating between closing and remaining open to watch my girlfriend take all of me into her mouth. "You're so good at this, baby." She sucks me hard. "Just like that, Bella. Yes, suck me." The hiss seems to drive her wild and Bella starts to bob her head on my length. The pace and the motion of her coupled with when she swallows around me, taking me in her throat, has me shouting her name and that I'm close.

She doesn't stop. Bella sucks hard, hollowing out her cheeks and allowing me to thrust up into her waiting mouth, seeking out my own orgasm.

I grip her hair, stilling her, pushing my cock deeper while the suction Bella is holding me in sends me up a wall. My balls tighten and I groan, grabbing her hair even tighter while she fondles my balls. I hit the back of her throat over and over, loving the way she moans around it, making me see stars, and drives me over the edge. "Bella! Ungh!"

I watch my girl swallow everything I give her before I pull her into a heated kiss, tasting the tanginess of me mixed with her sweetness on her lips. "Let's move this to the bedroom." She laughs, grabbing my hand, and pulling me behind her.

We collapse on the bed, laughing, as joy courses through us. Kisses and whispered words pass between us as I grab a condom and Bella rolls it down my length, kissing the tip as it hardens. Bella mounts me, taking my cock in hand, and pushing me inside her with a throaty moan. Our rhythm is slow and deliberate. Our thrusts are hard and filled with pleasure as she rides me, going faster and faster until we're bouncing against each other in need. Our mutual groans and shouts of pleasure fill the quiet space along with the slamming of skin as we seek the ultimate high.

"Fuck! Yes! Edward!" Bella screams, slamming her hips down hard on me.

"Yes!" I shout, loving it. "Don't stop, Bella!"

This isn't making love. This is more animalistic as we kiss, bite and groan into one another's mouth while our bodies hungrily climb that peripheral edge. This is fucking. I grab her hair, slamming Bella down against the bed, and throwing her leg over my shoulder. She mewls in ecstasy, scratching my back and screaming at me to fuck her hard.

Which I do.

Our hips rocket into each other's as our need catapults through us mutually sending us over the edge, and she shouts her release before we tiredly try to gather ourselves.

I lie in Bella's arms for what seems like forever, chatting idly while sleep lingers close. We exhaustively leave the bed and head to the bathroom for a shower together, deciding to take a bath when we're less tired and won't run the risk of falling asleep in the tub.

We keep the shower 'PG' before getting out and toweling each other off, opting to just sleep naked and cradled up into one another.

After climbing into bed, Bella pulls me close, molding her body to mine as I pull the sheets up enough to keep her warm. "Mmm...I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." I tell her, wrapping her naked form tight in my arms before sleep overtakes us.

**~~oc~~**

The day had started out great. Bella and I had made love again before I left for my day shift in the ER this morning. At first, leaving her felt a bit hard, especially with what happened yesterday, but Bella assured me that she'll be speaking with Emmett and Carlisle today. I still wasn't satisfied so she called my brother in front of me, and he ran my ass out of the house, telling me it's his day off and he'll be spending most of it with Bella.

After they handled what needed to be done for Bella to get a restraining order against James, Emmett said Bella was going to teach him the secret to kicking my ass at Halo, since Bella is the only who's beaten me at the game so far.

I felt better after hearing that.

Bella lends me her car again, but reminds me that she wants to ride my motorcycle. When she says it, my cock twitches at the way she says, "Ride." After a long kiss, she pushes me out the door to go and save lives.

"Make me proud, Dr. Masen." she teased before closing the door.

I was head over heels in love with Bella Swan. I know we needed to discuss this soon, and I planned to. Bella should know exactly how I feel about her. No hold bars.

But with what happened yesterday, I decided to wait until she settled her business with the restraining order and file a report against James. Then we'd talk.

When we woke up this morning, wrapped in each other's arms, Bella took our idle conversation on an interesting path.

"_Edward, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

_She sighed as if in thought or choosing the right words to say. "Why do you want to become a cardiologist? I mean, to me, you'd make a great ER doc so why cardiology?" _

"_It's just something I've always been interested in," I answered. _

"_Really?" she enquired, looking up at me from my bare chest. _

"_Yes, really," I confirmed with a smile. "The heart is a fascinating topic to me. I love knowing all the ins and outs of its functionality." _

"_Wow," she mused, laying her head back down. "I wanted to save lives. While my mom was in the hospital, I loved watching the doctors, and knowing that they were trying their best to save a life. Sometimes they don't, but like them, it doesn't stop me from trying." _

"_You're amazing, Bella." _

"_So are you, Dr. Masen," she said as I pulled her up to my lips. _

I love when she called me that. It makes me feel hopeful of what the future may hold for me. A future I want to include Bella. When I look in her eyes, I see myself as a loving husband to her, father to our children. I don't think I've ever felt this deeply about someone before. I once thought I did. I thought Tanya was my world, but compared to what I feel for Bella, what I felt for Tanya isn't even on the same level.

My heart beats for Bella, and I'd spend the rest of my life making her happy.

Throughout the day, I take on each case with a renewed interest. No one is about to stop me from becoming what I want. This has been my life's dream, and I'm here to fulfill it and make my family and Bella proud of me.

James was the first one I saw when I got in this morning, and I took his scowl as a welcome instead of letting the prick bother me. We avoid each other every chance we get, but unfortunately, after lunch, it all changed.

After my phone call to Bella, only to learn the good news that she and Emmett were making headway with her restraining order against James and that she'll be speaking with Carlisle later on, I realize that I'd have to work with James on the case in Trauma Room Two.

Carlisle has been overseeing the medical interns since morning, but he was called away for a scheduled surgery before lunch. However, Dr. Gale took over, making us tag along on his cases and schooling us while he used his usual corny sense of humor to entertain us. It was all fine, and I was looking forward to more after lunch, but Dr. Gale was now stuck in surgery.

This leaves Dr. Smith, James, supervising us.

Walking into Trauma Room Two, the moment mine and James's eyes meet, he goes on a rampage. He starts rattling off questions about the patient's condition and what are our suggestions on treatment. He gives harsh comments to anyone who gives him the wrong or unsatisfactory answer he wants, verbally abusing them with terms like, 'stupid' 'degenerate' 'ingrate' and 'idiot'. Even the patient looks shocked, and I have to clench my fist the first time he fires off a question at me.

"What are your thoughts, Dr. Masen?" The way he says my name, you can almost taste his hatred for me.

I don't want to frighten the patient anymore than he has, so I take my time, smiling kindly at the middle aged woman, before answering him. "I think with the level of her hypertension, Enalapril might be too mild for her."

His eyes are furious, seeing as that is his recommendation so he spends a few minutes hitting me with question after question, hoping to contradict me. However, I stand strong that the blood pressure tablet I refer will be more effective to her. She smiles back at me, and scowls at James.

"Watch your place, Masen." he warns when I contradict him for the last time. "You don't know who you're messing with."

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle asks, walking with a crossed look on his face. The other interns stiffen behind me and the room suddenly feels cold as my godfather takes in mine and James's standoff.

"That's what I would like to know," Dr. Gale says, as he too walks in with an equally angry expression. The patient told Dr. Gale that I was trying to treat her and that Dr. Smith was being offensive to me and the others.

James gives her a dirty look before Carlisle calls him outside. We can see them through the glass at the top half of the door as James's hands fly about and he screams at Carlisle but Carlisle remains very calm.

But I know that look on my godfather's face. It's the look he gets when he's about to discipline someone. Alice was and still is, afraid of that look. Even Emmett and Jasper are creeped out by it. James is screaming and then Carlisle sternly says something that shocks James and he begins to point in my direction since he sees me standing at the door.

I smile. This is about Bella. She called Carlisle and told him her intent.

"Are you happy about something, Dr. Masen?" Dr. Gale says sternly, but the smile on his face gives away his glee about what's happening before us.

"No, Sir." I smile.

"Good." Dr. Gale says. "One thing I can say, Dr. Swan doesn't play around. When you threaten her life's work, she doesn't take it lying down. That's a helluva fighter you've got on your hands." The other interns clear their throats behind us and Dr. Gale directs his next statement to them. "There is no need to deny the truth, I don't think Edward and Bella will." He turns his attention to me, "Good luck with Supergirl, Edward."

'Supergirl' is Dr. Gale's pet name for Bella. I've always heard him calling her that when they work together.

"Thank you."

Carlisle re-enters the room and then asks about the patient. After we all rattle off our answers, he decides to treat her with the drug I suggested.

We all leave the room, and Carlisle pulls me aside to speak with me about Bella. He tells me that she called and then asks how aware I am of what's going on. I told him I know everything and that Bella has my full support. Carlisle smiles and congratulates me for being there for her. And then he shares that James will be on notice and any more 'attacks' from James should be immediately reported, as he is sick of the claims from other staff members.

Before heading into another trauma room, I take a break and head to the bathroom. I'm all smiles as I walk in, until I see who's standing at the urinals. When James turns and sees me, I turn into one of the stalls. I want to give him enough time to take a piss and leave. I don't want to deal with his ass right now.

But no such luck. James is standing by the sink with a smirk on his fucking face when I walk out.

He's not going anywhere and I'm not in the least bit afraid of this prick.

I stroll up to the sink while James stands there, sizing me up, and then scoffs. "You know your little whore is trying to get me in trouble after she attacked me." I don't answer. "I'm not going to stand for it. Bella will get what's coming to her." I still don't answer, but I fucking wish I was taping the bastard. If he tries anything with Bella, I'll kill him with my bare hands. "I'm on fucking notice because you two want to fuck around." I want to smile so fucking bad, but don't. "What? Are you deaf all of a sudden, Masen?"

"No," I say, shutting off the water and turning to him. "I hear you loud and clear."

"Well, tell your little slut not to fuck with me," he says and I clench my fist, wanting to send it flying into the fucker's nose and feel that shit break under it.

"Or you'll do what?" I say in a menacing tone. "What do you think you're going to do, James?" What do you think I'm going to allow you to do?"

"Are you threatening me?" he says, but his voice is shaking with fear as I etch close to him.

"No," I practically growl. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, so you think you and your cop brother can intimidate me?" His voice takes a nervous pitch as I tower over him.

"Why would we do that?" I continue in the same deadly tone, my eyes piercing his. Darkened emerald, filled with rage, meet his frightful gray ones as he shudders and steps away from me.

"You can't frighten me." I want to tell him I beg to differ, seeing as he's the one running for the door, not me. "None of you can."

"That's good to know, James." Standing here, looking at this loser, I realize that Bella was right. He was nothing but a mistake. She was seeing something that wasn't there. James is a control freak because he's a pussy who makes empty threats, but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye out.

He walks to the door, but turns back and leers at me. "You know, Bella was always a good fuck. The little things she'd do. That girl was a slut."

I see red, but I stand strong. I won't let James win. I came to work today bent on _not _fucking up my career path, and I will not.

So I give him a crooked grin, running a hand through my unruly hair, and say, "Too bad for you, she's my slut now." With that, I storm pass him, my shoulder slamming into his, and sending him crashing into the wall.

Having to call my girl a slut is killing me, but if I'd continue letting him say the degrading things he wanted about her, I don't know what would've happened. I don't know what I would've done. Allowing James to upset me any further would've been redundant. Especially with what Bella and I had talked about the night before. At first, it was hard to talk about, but eventually, the conversation of past lovers became an easy enough one to get through.

She made me laugh through most of it. And when the subject turned to James, she was quick to let me know the things she didn't do with him. Things that only I have been privy to.

"_What?" Bella screeched. It made me laugh because she was never one to make such noises while talking. "I never did that with him." She grew a little shy and a blush crept up her chest. _

"_What?" I questioned. _

"_I've never done one before you." _

"_What?" I ask again incredulously and Bella bravely repeated that I was the first guy she'd ever given a blow job to. _

"_But, you're so good." _

_She smiled proudly and then shrugged. "The internet." _

I smile and shake my head, heading back to work.

James avoids me for the rest of my shift and I'm thankful. When our shift ends, me and the other interns, most of them from med school, go out to a local bar for a quick beer. Carlisle and others drop by, and I text Bella, letting her know where I am. She tells me she misses me, but to have fun and be safe. I have a good time. Carlisle and I talk. He tells me that my dad has been calling him about something, but every time Carlisle asks about what, my father quickly ends the call.

"Just watch out for him, Edward," Carlisle warns. "Ed doesn't act like that unless he's up to something, and I hate that he keeps asking about you."

I take a swig of what I decide is my last beer and nod. "I will."

"Good. I hate that you have to do that though." Carlisle sighs.

"Yeah, now I've got James and my father," I say, heaving a heavy sigh.

"James will be dealt with," Carlisle says in an firm tone. "He won't get away with what he's done. Trying to hurt Bella and harassing the other women we've been made aware of will not go over lightly."

"He says that she should watch out and I quote, _Bella will get what's coming to her._"

"And then Hell will rain down on him," Carlisle concludes.

We talk until it's time for me to go. Carlisle and I walk out together and head to our respective cars. When I start the engine, my phone rings. I don't bother to check the ID before answering it. It's probably Bella.

"Hey."

"_Hey, baby."_ Her voice makes me stiffen, feeling nothing but disgust when she calls me 'baby'.

"What do you want, Tanya?"

"_I want to talk to you about something important."_ I don't have time for this.

"I can't talk right now, Tanya. I'm tired and I need to get home."

She scoffs and shouts, _"To who? That bitch?!"_

"Goodbye, Tanya." I hang up on her. I've already dealt with James' ass today; I don't need Tanya and her bullshit adding to my stress. All I want to do is see Bella's smiling face, hold her in my arms and just be happy that I have her in my life.

Pulling out, I join the traffic and make my way to Bella's place.

When I pull up sometime later, I get out of the car with a smile. When I get up to her place and she meets me at the door with a kiss and a beautiful smile coloring her face, I immediately leave James, Tanya's impromptu call, and Carlisle's warning about my dad behind. I'll think about that tomorrow.

Tonight, it's about Edward and Bella.

* * *

_**Next: Bella is back at work. **_


	18. Back in the Saddle

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

_**Thanks to my betas from PTB, Batgirl8968 & ClaireyBeary12!**_

* * *

_Work as usual for Dr. Swan._

* * *

**BPOV **

It's been two weeks since I've been back at work. Things started off a little rough, but they've eventually gotten better. A plus for me was that I would not be working with James. That in itself was a relief.

After what had gone down at my place, I called Carlisle the next day and we spoke at lengths about James' actions. Carlisle assured me that I wouldn't have to worry about James when I got back to work. James had been suspended. He was brought to the board for the slander he had spread about Edward and mine's personal affairs. As well as the other female staff members who came forward with harassment claims against him.

Whenever he returned to work, Carlisle told me that James and I would not be working on the same shift. Ever.

Emmett arrived during my conversation with Carlisle and waited. When I was through, he took me down to the police station and guided me through my request for a restraining order against James. It made me feel better to know that between my boyfriend, his brother, and the restraining order, I didn't have to worry when it came to James, because he couldn't touch me without ramifications.

Actually, he'd be foolish to try.

My return to work has been generally welcomed by most of my peers, but not everyone is happy about it. Namely, Nurses Stanley and Mallory. They were James' playthings and Nurse Stanley had a thing for Edward, so I didn't expect much from them. But I didn't care. I was back to doing what I love, and that, along with Edward was all that mattered to me.

I enjoyed working with Edward. We worked seamlessly together. He was always focused while we were on call. Our personal relationship had to be put on the back burner and it could be difficult at times. But at work, we had to maintain professionalism.

Which was damn hard due to how hot Edward looked in his scrubs. Fuck! My mind couldn't help going to straight to the gutter whenever he was around me. And he knew it too. His crooked grin and the wink he'd give me when no one was looking, said so.

The man was sex on legs.

And all mine.

I made this fact abundantly clear when work was over and we were behind closed doors in the privacy of either of our homes. There, we unleashed the hunger we had been holding in. We expressed our need until we both sated.

Edward was everything to me. My heart pounded when he was near and I missed him when he was gone. I wanted him with me all the time. I was falling for him. Hard and fast. And I wasn't about to stop myself. This felt right. Edward was the one for me.

Work is much easier without James here. But the unfortunate negative effect from his open ridicule of me still lingers. Even though Edward and I keep our relationship on a low profile, we are still under scrutiny from a few; which bugs me and pisses Edward off.

The other day, a fellow medical intern like Edward asked him a crude question about me and how good I was in bed, which I happened to be in an earshot to overhear. Edward was beyond pissed and I had to pull him away before he did something he would regret.

Luckily, it was lunch time, so I pulled Edward out to the parking lot and invited him to take his break with me so we could talk. We bought a couple of sandwiches and headed to the park.

There, Edward got to let go and express himself. "He's lucky I didn't punch him in the face for asking me that!" He seethed.

"Baby, please calm down," I said from my spot under the large oak tree Edward was pacing in front of. I took a bite of my pastrami sandwich, because sitting here, watching him pace back and forth, I couldn't help how turned on I felt.

While his temper continued to boil, I was doing all I could to stay in the moment and not be enthralled by the way his long legs kicked before him as he furiously stomped through the grass and muttered to himself about what he really wanted to do to the other guy. Or the way his brows knitted, reminding me of the fierce lover he could be in the bedroom. Edward had the ability to take my body to heights I never knew existed.

"I don't care what they fucking think!" he yelled, his emerald eyes meeting mine and making me think that I should have opted to go back to his place since he lived close by the park. I could have had him naked and under or on top of me right now. Not only would I be thoroughly satisfied, but I could have significantly calmed Edward down.

But I had to focus on the matter at hand. We needed to diffuse the situation before we went back to work.

I called him over to me, and he sighed but moved closer, taking a seat next to me and lacing our fingers. I moved in for a soft kiss, and then reminded him of our decision. "Edward, we said we would keep our distance…" He moved to argue, but I cut him off with another quick kiss, and he smiled, telling me that I wasn't helping my argument. "…I know," I continued. "But we have to maintain a professional relationship we agreed to doing…"

"I didn't agree," he grumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't agree." He kissed me this time, making me grateful that I was sitting because my entire body shook with pleasure the minute his lips touched mine. "You talked, and I barely listened, because I was too caught up with how fucking hot you looked in that little lingerie set you were putting on."

I rolled my eyes and laughed while reminding myself to never try and have a conversation with Edward while getting dressed again.

"Well, I love being with you, but I don't want to risk you losing your temper and jeopardizing your opportunity. Edward, this is your dream. It's a stepping stone to becoming a cardiologist and I want that for you. I don't want you to throw away something you've been working for so long because of me." I felt a little sad for saying that, and I couldn't help the tears that fell.

Edward palmed my face and wiped them away, giving me a kiss on both eyelids, both cheeks and then finally, my lips. He pulled me in a soft embrace, before pulling away all too soon to say, "Bella, you're not jeopardizing anything. I love having you in my life. But I get what you're saying, and we will maintain our distance…for now!" I smiled but he wasn't finished. "But, love, I want you to know, I'll always defend you. I'm…I love being with you and you can't ask me not to tell others to go fuck themselves when they are being rude to me or about you."

"I won't stand in your way." I had smiled though I was curious as to what Edward was about to say before he caught himself.

When we got back to work, we kept our distance until it was absolutely necessary and I hated every minute of it. Every time I saw Edward, I could see how much it pained him as well, but what could we do? This was how it had to be for now. It had touched me to hear how protective Edward was of me.

I loved him.

Sitting here now at the front desk, going over one of my patient's chart, I can't stop my mind from thinking up different ways that I can tell Edward I'm in love with him.

The epiphany had come to me early one morning while I watched him getting dressed. I realized that he fit perfectly in my life and when I thought about my future, I couldn't picture it without him.

But being here now, the thought creeps up on me. The patient's chart in my hand is momentarily forgotten, leaving me with nothing but thoughts of Edward and his smiles.

There has never been another guy that made me feel like this. I saw my present and future in Edward's eyes whenever I looked at him. It scared me for a minute, because I was never the kind of girl to dream up her wedding or how many kids she wanted to have. I had never even thought of myself as a mom.

Not until Edward.

I wanted Edward Masen in my life for as long as I could have him. I wanted holidays, visits to our friends, and adventures with him. I wanted to wake up next to him. I wanted to argue and fight with him. I wanted make up sex. I wanted to have sex, fuck and make love to him and only him.

It all hits me so fast, I can't breathe. I put the chart down and excuse myself to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face repeatedly and then I stand before the mirror staring at my reflection with a small smile when I think, _"I love Edward Masen." _

A smile lights up my face while my heart pounds in happiness. I take a calming breath, and turn to leave the bathroom. There's nothing to worry about. I'm in love!

I open the bathroom door and step out with a vow to tell Edward I love him...soon. I walk right into Carlisle, slamming into his chest. "Dr. Swan?" Carlisle says and I jump and laugh at myself.

"Yeah?"

He knits his brows in concern while I back up, giving us some room. "Are you okay?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, was just lost in thought." I smile.

"Okay," he says, returning the smile.

"I'm sorry for walking right into you."

"It's fine" he dismisses with a chuckle. "So where's the patient you want to talk to me about?"

"This way." I had called Carlisle earlier to discuss my patient. I need his input.

We head down the hall together while I brief him on my patient's condition and ask what he thinks is the best possible care for the individual. Edward and my love for him has to take the back burner...for now. Work is what matters now.

Carlisle and I get to the patient's room. As we enter, our discussion is cut short when Edward brings our attention to the same patient we're discussing. The guy is flat lining and Edward is doing all he can to get him back. I take over, and once we regain a pulse, Carlisle advises me that the emergency surgery on my patient's heart needs to be done now.

I agree and Carlisle tells Dr. Banner to cover the ER floor. I am to escort the patient up to the OR since I was the one to diagnose the heart condition my patient is suffering from. Carlisle also calls Edward up.

"I want him to see this," he says to me as Edward looks at us in shock but walks over to the elevator. "It's an excellent surgery for him to stand in on."

I smile at Edward and he takes my hand while in the elevator, giving it a squeeze since it's just the three of us and my sleeping patient.

"I missed you," Edward says and Carlisle smiles while I try to hide my blush.

Our schedules over the last two days has been hectic. Edward and I haven't been able to see each other, and I'm dying inside. Just hearing him say he misses me makes me want to blush and cry at the same time.

"I missed you too," I reply.

"You two remind me of me and Esme," Carlisle comments. "Sometimes my shifts were so long and with her and her business, we just couldn't make it work. At times, we'd go days without being able to even have dinner together." He looks at us with a genuine smile as the elevator doors open. "It'll get easier. You'll both learn to work around it."

We nod and wheel the patient off the elevator.

The surgery will be done in OR one and I will be in the observation deck for it. One of the best cardiologists in the country and Carlisle's friend, Dr. Aro Volturi, will be working on my patient himself. He's supposed to be on vacation, but Carlisle says he's a workaholic and can't resist an interesting case.

During the surgery, I listen to Aro and Edward talk. I can imagine Carlisle gleaming like a proud father when Edward gets every question Aro asks him right.

I know I want to jump up and down like a cheerleader for him.

My stomach grumbles by the end of the surgery and I walk out of the observation deck as the surgeons exit the OR. Edward looks amazed, his eyes are filled with excitement and Carlisle and Aro look satisfied with what they have achieved.

"All looks well with your patient, Dr. Swan. But we'll see," Aro tells me.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Go to lunch, you two," Carlisle says with a wink and walks off with his friend, discussing the patient and Edward.

"Aro is an amazing heart surgeon," Edward says in admiration.

"He really is."

I talk Edward into lunch and we leave the hospital, heading over to the diner across the street for some grub. Edward orders enough food for two and I go with a salad, something to drink and a sandwich.

"I'm so proud of you," I finally get to admit. "I love how you answered all of Aro's questions. You handled yourself really well."

He leans over the table and kisses me. "Thanks, love."

The kiss makes me melt and I begin to feel tempted to tell him that I love him, but I don't want to do it. At least not here. I want to say it in the right moment. I want the moment I tell Edward I love him, the moment I finally admit it to a guy, to be perfect.

"It's amazing to watch a heart surgery. I can see your interest," I tell him and he nods, sipping his soda. "To have such a powerful organ at your disposal is nothing short of a miracle. You guys are great!" It sounds corny, but it stops me from shouting that I loved him.

"Thank you, love." He smiles and I swoon. Will I ever stop doing these things around Edward? Will he ever stop making me feel weak in the knees or swoon whenever he talks or throws me a crooked grin?

God, I hope not!

Lunch is a fun affair with a few jokes passing between us. Edward asks me out and I readily accept his date for tomorrow night. We both miraculously have a day off and I can think of a million things I want to do with him, aside from what we can do in the bedroom. I want to spend the day with Edward, just having fun and laughing. And maybe later, during our date, can be a perfect opportunity to tell him I love him. While I should fear saying it first, I can see the love in Edward's eyes when he looks at me, telling me that if I admit it, he will too. That thought is reassuring enough to take the leap, and tomorrow night, I will.

After lunch, we decide to stay for a while and talk. Our break is an hour long and it isn't close to being up yet. Edward excuses himself to the bathroom and I take a call from Angela.

She and I are deep in conversation when _she _walks up.

"Ang, seriously?" I laugh. "Jake did what?" My friend is so crazy.

Tanya sits down in front of me, her eyes menacing as they dance over me. "Well, well, if it isn't Edward's new girl."

I know this is going to end badly if my temper gets the better of me. This isn't going to be pretty. And the worse part of it is, I can't let her get to me. I can't lose my cool. It's what she wants.

"Bells, who's that?" Angela asks.

"It's Tanya," I tell her, with my eyes firmly planted on the sneering woman in front of me.

"Oh shit!" Angela exclaims. "Let me know how it goes."

We disconnect the call, allowing me the time to give Tanya my full attention. "What do you want?"

"Oh…it's Bella, isn't it?" I roll my eyes and don't answer. Of course she knows my fucking name. She's sleeping with Edward's father.

"What do you want?" I repeat.

"For you to leave Edward alone," she hisses. "For you to get out of his life."

"And do what?" I chuckle darkly. That's not going to happen anything time soon. "Leave him for the likes of you?" I hiss back, glancing up at her like she's the trash she looks like, standing before me in seven inch heels and a too tight mini dress.

My phone beeps with a message from Alice, telling me that Angela called her, and she wants to know what's going on and I should tell Tanya to go fuck herself.

I laugh at the message and reply that I'm in the middle of doing that.

Tanya huffs, folds her arms, and taps one foot as I look up in time to see Edward approaching us, his eyes blazing. "You know, it's really rude to ignore someone," Tanya scoffs, unaware of Edward's fast approach behind her.

"What else should I do with you, Tanya?" I ask her as she jumps a foot in the air when Edward says…

"What are you doing here and why are you bothering Bella?"

She spins around to him, batting her eyelashes in a seductive manner which I'm sure must've worked in the past, but not now and not ever again because Edward is mine.

"Well, I was giving your…" she looks at me through the corner of her eyes. "…old lady some advice."

Edward looks like he's about to explode, but this is my fight. "She was advising me to get out of your life…" Edward moves to answer, but I cut him off. "But Tanya needs to know that I'm not going anywhere so she can bat her fake eyelashes all she wants. You're not the same naïve guy she used to trick and there is one more thing you will never have to worry about…"

Edward looks at me confused as he asks, "What's that?"

"Yes, what exactly is that?" Tanya inquires with a sneer marring her face.

"I won't fuck your father."

Tanya's eyes bug out and Edward chokes on a laugh while a waitress laughs out loud as she walks by with someone else's order.

"How dare you?" Tanya shouts, taking a step close to me. I swear to myself that if she tries anything, I'll knock her flat on her ass. "You don't know shit!"

"Oh, I think I know enough." I get out of my seat, getting into her face but Edward holds me back. "Both you and his dad are disgusting and if either of you even think to fuck with us, I'll kick both your asses! Get out of our sight!"

She draws closer, and I try to pull out of Edward's grip, but he holds tight. "You think you're something because Edward is fucking you. Well, you're in for a rude awakening. Just you wait."

"Get out of here," Edward growls from behind me. "Stay away from us!"

Tanya scoffs and stomps off while another patron says 'tramp' and covers it with a cough as she stalks by and out the door.

"You were sensational," Edward says as we take our seats.

"She's an idiot," I tell him with a kiss. "Thanks for showing up when you did."

"Anytime," he whispers against my lips before pulling away. "But I'm sorry that she even thought to approach you."

"It's fine, Edward," I say. "I can handle it." I take a mocking deep breath and bat my eyelashes at him with a fake sad expression. "It's not like I don't expect more beautiful women to show up and try to claim you."

He growls and comes to sit on my side of the booth, tickling my sides to make me laugh before kissing me. "You're all I want."

"I know," I mumble against his lips. Edward's lips moves to my neck, kissing my pulse as it races beneath his lips. "Edward…" I half moan out, "We have to get back to work."

He doesn't answer. Instead, his lips continues their delicious torture while his hand ghosts up my inner thigh, slowly moving to where I want him the most. "Edward..."

He suddenly pulls away. The lost of his touch sends me barreling to reality. Edward has a teasing grin on his face and pulls me out of the booth before I can protest.

He pays for our lunch while I pout and protest some more. When we get outside, he crashes his lips to mine and I'm lost again. When he moves away, I'm dazed, happy, and plotting what I'm going to do to him later for teasing me like that. Edward won't know what hit him.

To hell with Tanya. She can't hurt us. Edward and I are in this for the long haul.

* * *

_**Next: We need a break… **_


	19. We need a Break

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

_**Thanks to my betas from PTB, Batgirl8968 & ClaireyBeary12!**_

* * *

_Day off and day out…_

**EPOV **

"Ungh…Bella!" I shout my release, my hands tightening on her thighs as the table moves underneath us with our jerky movements while we ride out our mutual orgasms.

I collapse against her back, and her soft chuckles make me laugh. "What?" I ask breathlessly.

"Mmm…I wasn't sure the table would hold. I thought it would've fall under our weight," she says, breathless herself.

I roll my hips, letting my now softened cock massage her inner walls. She clenches around me and moans, making me groan before saying, "We were testing its durability."

"It's going to fall," she says in a sing song voice, pushing her hips back at me. My girl is insatiable.

"No, it won't," I challenge, grinding back.

"Oh, it will…this isn't the dining table." As soon as she says it, the table gives way beneath us, and we tumble to the floor, groaning and laughing.

I slip out of Bella, and she turns around, wiggling her cute little butt at me while grinning smugly and says, "Told ya."

It feels so good to have a day off. It's even better with Bella here. It's a rarity when we get days off together. Usually, the days off I get don't coincide with Bella's days off or hers with mine, but we've learn to work around it. Work at the hospital never seems to end.

It's been two months since Bella's been back to work and I couldn't be happier. I've missed her. I've missed seeing her around the hospital. I've missed working with her, even though it was hard to keep my hands to myself during our work hours, but the temptation of her sinful little body was worth it. It's great she's back.

James is back as well, but he keeps his distance. He's been obeying the rules stipulated by the board and Bella's restraining order against him. He's not happy about it, and I'm keeping an eye on him. I won't let what happened at Bella's place, occur again. If James dares to try that shit again, he won't live to tell the fucking tale.

I won't let anything happen to the woman I'm in love with.

I haven't said anything, but I know how I feel. This is far more intense than anything I've ever felt before. Not even when I was with Tanya did I feel like this. My day doesn't start without me thinking about Bella. She's the first thing on my mind and the last thing before I go to bed. Bella holds my heart.

I've talked to the guys about it, and Jasper thinks I should tell her. Emmett thinks I should speak with someone important first then make my decision. He said he did it when he realized Rosalie meant far more than a few dates to him. He went to the cemetery and he spoke to Mom.

Mom.

I've missed her every day. I try not to talk about her as much because the pain of not having her around is still there and it still stings. Even more so whenever I see Edward Sr. Knowing that I have him in my life instead of the woman that gave me life, hurts me. If it were up to me, I would still have my mom. But that's life and it can be unfair sometimes.

I agreed with Jasper and Emmett. I'll follow Jasper's advice and let Bella know how I feel, but not before following Emmett's advice and talking to Mom about Bella.

"We need to shower," I tell her, getting up. I'll deal with the talk with mom soon. Right now, it's Bella and me time. I offer Bella my hand, and it tingles when she takes it. I smile and she asks,

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

She looks deep into my eyes as if she's searching for something. "Are you sure?" The sincerity in her voice is touching and it makes me love her even more.

"I'm fine," I tell her, but she's not satisfied, I can see it in her eyes. "We'll talk about it soon."

"We better." She smiles and lets me pull her to the bathroom where we enjoy a shower and each other's company.

We'd started the morning off in bed, cuddled up, laughing and talking about anything that came to mind before it got heated and playful. Bella had bet me that I couldn't fuck her over the new table in the corner of the living room and leave it standing and I had been up for the challenge.

"That was fun." Bella chuckles, curling up in my arms. I can stay like this forever. The shower was fun, but having her in my arms is even better.

"Mmm…it was."

"Remind me to bet you more often," she says, running a finger down my bare chest to the waistband of my pajama bottoms.

"Anytime," I whisper, kissing the top of her head, relishing in her strawberry scent.

We stay in bed until the need for food arises and I insist on making us a late breakfast.

After Bella and I clean up the remnants of her broken table, we make brunch together and eat in between kisses while I promise to head out and buy her a new table after eating.

Bella clears the table when we're finished and goes to do the dishes. I know I'll get up to help in a minute but I just want to sit back and admire her a while. She is so beautiful. And though our age gap bothers her sometimes, it makes no difference to me. I don't see a reason for it to. Bella will always be gorgeous to me. Time changes nothing for me. My love for her doesn't lie in outer beauty. Bella's more than just a pretty face. She's a remarkable woman with a pure heart and a loving soul.

She looks back at me with a small grin on her face that makes my heart beat a little faster and I can't help but think about my mom. Since talking to Emmett and Jasper, I have an urgency to go and see her. I just want to sit by her grave and talk to her about Bella. I want her to know I'm happy and in love. I want her to know that I think Bella is the one. I want her to know that I think she would've love Bella.

"I'll see you soon, Mom," I say to no one and I'm strangely comforted by it. "I want you to tell you about Bella. She's great."

"Who's great?" Bella asks, walking over to me; I didn't even realize she was finished with the dishes. Damn, how long was I sitting here thinking about mom?

I get up with a smile, pull her into my arms and kiss her soundly on the lips. "You are."

**~~oc~~oc~~**

Bella is still rolling around on the couch in laughter. The comedy we're watching has her in stitches. I haven't gone to buy the table I broke yet, because Bella wants to come along, but she thinks we can go later on. She wants to stays in a little while longer and enjoy our alone time.

I can't agree more. It's nice to be locked away from the world with her. No emergencies, no crazy family, and no crazy friends. Just the two of us.

The door knocks and I curse. "Fuck!"

Bella laughs at me. "I'll get it."

I stop her. "No, I'll go."

It's Emmett. "Hey!" Emmett shouts. "What's up, little bro?"

My face falls and he laughs while Alice and Rose push pass me, heading to the living room, with broad smiles on their faces. Emmett and Jasper are standing by the door with me when we start to hear loud laughter. I turn to the boneheads at the door. "Geez, thanks."

Jasper chuckles and shakes his head, breezing pass me, heading to the living room.

Emmett smiles proudly. "Well, the girls wanted to see Bella and it's such a great day out so I figured we'd include you and Bella in a little game of baseball. Rose and Alice are all for it." He slaps me on the back and pushes his way into the apartment, closing the door behind him while I glare at him. "Oh come on, you know you're happy to us. You and Bella are over here, bored out of your minds and wishing your awesome friends would come over. So, here we are!"

"I fucking hate you."

Emmett's guffaws make my ears hurt. "I love you too, bro."

We move to the living room where Alice and Rose are sprawled out on the couch with Bella, laughing at the comedy me and her were just watching. Watching Alice dips her hand into the caramel popcorn, and I sigh in defeat. There goes my day alone with Bella. Then again, maybe a game of baseball won't be so bad. Maybe after we win, Bella and I can come back here for victory sex.

Bella looks up at me and smiles. She narrows her eyes in concentration and then cocks an eyebrow at me. It's almost like she knows what I'm thinking. She smirks and I give her a crooked grin.

Yeah, she knows what I'm thinking and she's in agreement with it.

"You're on," I say to Emmett.

"Yes!" he cheers. "Yo, Jazz, Edward's all for it."

"Good, now all we have to do is beat these girls," Jasper says, which is greeted with a round of 'boos' from the ladies.

"Ha!" Alice challenges. "I'd love to see that happen."

"So would I," Bella adds, staring at me with a challenging look in her eyes. Damn, Bella looks so sexy when she's trying to intimidate someone.

"You're not winning, love," I say to her. I'm pretty confident in that. I'm good at baseball.

"You wanna bet?"

After the trash talking, Bella and I get dressed and we head out with the others.

It's a sunny day and the game has been good so far even if the girls have been cheating. It isn't really cheating. Just Bella and the girls distracting us and not playing fair. Wait, that's fucking cheating!

Jasper really loses it when Alice rubs down her bat a little too long for me and Emmett's liking. We don't need to be subjected to those suggestions. Alice is like our god sister for fuck sake! Rose bends over a little too far for Emmett to remain calm enough to catch a damn ball, and Bella is the worst. She combines everything Rose and Alice are doing. She bends too low. She rubs her bat down. She licks her lips. She winks at me and she sticks out her ass, wiggling it before she bats a ball, and all I can think about is fucking her from behind.

By the end of the game, we lose, and the girls rub our faces in it. I didn't know Bella was so good at baseball. Next time I want her on my team.

As the losers, even if me and the guys don't feel like it because we've got these incredible women in our lives, we have to buy the girls' lunch and cater to their every need for rest of the day. At least that's on mine and Emmett's part. Jasper has a whole shopping trip to go through, and he's way too happy about that. What guy in his right mind wants to go shopping with Alice? Jasper is up to something, and it has to do with sex. I've known the guy most of my life. I've seen him look at girls like that before.

I'm not any different so I shouldn't judge Jasper. I know the love of a good woman and I'm more than happy to be Bella's willing slave for the day. I'd cater to her for the rest of my life.

After we all part ways, Bella and I visit the store she bought the table I broke and I buy her a new one. We make a few more stops after that and then head back to her place. I want to give her a night she won't forget.

We're talking and laughing and messing around on the elevator ride up to her place. We exchange a few kisses here and there. Things are getting heated and when the elevator opens on her floor, we stumble out, kissing and groping each other. She pulls away long enough to whisper what she wants me to do to her and I pull her into a hard kiss. She turns me around and I'm walking backward to her door when she suddenly stops and jumps away from me with a shocked look on her face.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

She tilts her head and looks beside me at whoever is behind me. I want to laugh because the look on her face is so cute. She looks like a kid caught doing something bad.

"Umm…" is all my girlfriend can say.

I look behind me. There's a man standing at Bella's door. He's eyeing the two of us with a stern look on his face. Although I swear it looks like he wants to laugh.

"Bella," he says in a gruff tone.

I look back at Bella and I want to laugh. She still looks like a stunned little kid. I'm about say something to her when she makes me swallow hard when she says, "Hi, Dad."

Holy fuck!

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he says.

There goes alone time.

* * *

_**Next: Charlie's visit and Edward gets an offer that's hard to refuse. **_


	20. Best Advice

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to the betas from PTB, Claireybeary12 & Batgirl8968..**

* * *

_Edward meets Charlie. Edward gets an offer he has to think about. _

**EPOV **

"Wow, Dad! You didn't tell me you were coming into town," Bella says.

"Well, that would've ruined the surprise, now wouldn't it?" I can't help but squirm when he looks me while saying that.

"Dad, this is…" Bella clears her throat. "Edward."

Charlie looks at me long and hard. He's sizing me up. I feel like a fucking rabbit being targeted. Doesn't he hunt? Didn't Bella say something about him hunting? He's looking at me like he's deciding if I'm the right guy for his daughter or he's measuring me for my coffin.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," he says entirely too sweetly while holding out his hand for me to shake.

Bella sees right through him, blocks my hand and moves to stand between us while she opens her front door. Charlie hasn't taken his eyes off of me. I shudder and Bella catches it. She holds her door open and beckons us inside. Charlie goes in first and I follow in behind him.

"Dad," Bella says. "Be nice." She rolls her eyes at him and takes the takeout out of my hands and heads to the kitchen after telling us to go to the living room.

Charlie looks at me with a smile as he gestures for me to lead the way. "You first."

Yeah, he's definitely sizing me up. He's going to kill me.

We sit on the couch in awkward silence. Bella calls me to the kitchen and I fly off the couch like it's on fire and run to kitchen. Bella hugs me when I walk into the kitchen. She kisses my cheek and tells me to relax. It's easy for her to say. She doesn't have someone ready to kill her for fucking their daughter. Oh my God, does he know we're sleeping together? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like a kid.

"I'm gonna kill Jake," Bella mutters. "He knew Dad was coming and he didn't say anything. I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

We share the food and head back to the living room. I want to run for the door. I'm nervous as fuck.

"Well, Edward…" Charlie says after taking a bite of his food and looking around his daughter's place. "Do you live here too?"

"No, sir." I'm quick to say.

"Really?" he says in a teasing tone. "So, is that Bella's jacket?"

I follow his pointed finger to the jacket I wore when I came over yesterday, hanging off the back of the couch. "Oh, umm, sir, I can…umm, explain that."

"You two had a sleep over?" Charlie smiles and I shiver in fear.

"Umm...I…umm."

Bella saves me. "Dad, stop grilling Edward."

When she says that, something amazing happens. Charlie blushes and looks down like a scolded kid. He apologizes and then says in a whiny voice as he complains with an almost innocent look on his face. "I just want to get to know him."

"Not by intimidating him," Bella scolds. "Edward's great. He's sweet. He's the most wonderful guy I have ever met."

I'm at a loss for words. I want to kiss her so bad, but I'm still afraid of her dad.

"He looks like he loves you," Charlie muses and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. "What?" He smirks at me. "Did I let out a secret?"

"Ummm. No. I just…"

Bella saves the day again. "Dad, stop it. Quit putting Edward on the spot."

Charlie laughs. "I'm just fucking with him."

I let out a breath when he cursed and Bella laughs. She tells her dad to stand and waits for us to shake hands and introduce ourselves properly.

Charlie is all smiles. "Hi, I'm Charlie Swan."

"I'm Edward Cullen, sir. It's nice to meet you."

Things seem to blow over after that. Charlie and I sit and talk. He's a cool guy. Bella smiles proudly at us while we exchange jokes and he tells me stories about Bella when she was a kid. She begs him not to, but Charlie ignores her and goes on. To ease my girlfriend's embarrassment, I share some stories about myself as a kid, making them laugh.

Dinner is spent at a restaurant. Charlie and I talk about fishing and all the do's and don'ts of his favorite pastime. Conversation flows easy between the three of us and I'm shocked to see that I can find so much to talk to Charlie about. Bella is happy. Once you get past Charlie's cop face and his 'Don't fuck with me, I mean business' moustache, you realize that he's a great guy. He loves things simple. He's happy with his life and he loves his daughter more than anything in this world. I hope I can be a great dad like him some day.

I'm a little sad after dinner because Charlie is staying with Bella and that means that 'alone time' is over. Bella says I can stay, nut no fucking way. I just got on Charlie's good side. I'm staying over and letting him hear me defile his daughter. I can't do it. Bella pouts and gives me puppy dog eyes, and as much as my dick is cussing me, I'm not going to do it.

I explain things to her and Bella laughs at me, saying her dad isn't a prude. But she agrees with my decision.

We talk on the phone after Charlie goes to bed. We keep things 'pg' and then hang up after whispering good night to each other.

The next day at work, the ER seems brighter and filled with promises of a good day to me. No one understands why I'm smiling so much, but I don't care. I'm happy and in love with a beautiful, sexy woman. I have a wonderful career I'll never stop learning from. It's one of the good things about being a doctor, you never stop learning.

Carlisle takes notice of my good mood. "What's up with you, Edward?"

"I met Charlie." I smile. Carlisle's eyes widen.

We finish going over the patient's file before Carlisle says in disbelief, "As in Charlie Swan?"

"Yeah."

"Bella's father?"

"Yeah." I chuckle. "The one and the same."

Carlisle cocks an eyebrow. "And you're standing here smiling and not lying on a gurney in pain?"

I shake my head and laugh at him. "No, I really like Charlie. He's a lot like Bella. He's straightforward, has a dry sense of humor, caring. Yes, he's really intimidating, but he's got to protect his daughter. She means the world to him. I had a parent like that once. And I hope to be as good a dad as he is some day. You and Charlie are great examples for me."

Carlisle is baffled. "Thank you for the compliment. I'm happy you and Charlie are getting along. I was worried about it. But I'm breathing a sigh of relief now. As for being a dad…" he looks around and leans in to whisper, "is there something you or Bella want to tell me?"

What? "No," I chuckle at him. "We're not there yet. But I know I'm in love with her, and when I'm ready for kids, Bella will be the greatest mom."

Carlisle's mouth is hanging open. He's shocked. He applauds me on my maturity and says he's looking forward to those milestones in my life. "I'm really proud of you, Edward."

We continue our shift. Carlisle and I talk during and he fills me in on something important. We have to handle an emergency in the ER. Bella calls the OR for surgical assistance. Carlisle and I head down there. She winks at me when she sees me and I blush. Carlisle shakes his head and we get to work. We're successful with the patient and Carlisle and I head back upstairs.

After texting Bella, asking her to lunch. Carlisle catches me in the hall and says he needs me to stand in on a heart surgeon. I text Bella and tell her lunch will be late. She agrees and tells me she's swamped in the ER.

"What's up, Carlisle?"

He looks pleased. "Another surgeon has requested you. He wants you in surgery with us."

My brows knit in question. "Who?"

"Aro. He wants you to observe today," Carlisle says proudly. "He really admired your keen sense on the last surgery we worked on and he'd like to pick your brain with this one."

Holy Fuck! Aro Volturi wants to speak with me in a surgery! The country's best cardiologist wants to pick my brain. Shit!

"Yes!" I say excitedly. I text Bella and she texts back telling me she's happy for me and she's got an emergency. I tell her I'll talk to her later. I wanted to say I love you at the end of that.

**~~oc~~oc~~ **

I'm walking out of the operating room in a daze. An amazingly wonderful daze because Aro Volturi has just made me an offer too hard to refuse. I told him I'd think about it, but damn, what's there to think about?

_Bella. _

Shit, I have to talk to her about this. It's an amazing fucking offer. I'd get to train under one of the best cardiologists in the country. The only problem is, I'd have to leave Chicago. Aro works in Los Angeles, California. To be fully trained by Aro, I'd have to live and work in Los Angeles for the next seven to eight years to complete my residence. I told him I'd think about it. Carlisle doesn't seem too pleased with the offer. Something irks him all of a sudden, but he won't tell me what. I'll try and talk to him about it later, but right now I have to get downstairs and find Bella. I want to talk to her right away!

This is a tough decision. How can I leave her? I want the opportunity. But I just found Bella. I'm in love. I want to be with her but I can't ask her to pack up her life and come with me. No, Bella's life is in Chicago. How I can think about leaving? My family is here. My friends are here. Chicago is my home.

The elevator doors open and I'm about to step out and end up bumping into him.

"Hello, Edward," my father says.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country last time I checked."

"Whatever. Excuse me." I move around him but he follows me to the front desk. Bella isn't anywhere around. Carole is sitting at the desk and tells me Bella is in an emergency. She glares at Edward Sr. and I glance back in time to see him winking at her and smiling slyly. Carole mutters something about 'disgusting bastard' and gets up. I beg to tell Bella I'm heading to lunch and I'll pick her up something.

I thought I got rid of my father by ignoring him, but he follows me outside. "What do you want?"

"I feel hungry."

"What does that have to do with you following me?"

"I'm not. We're just going in the same direction."

"You don't eat where I eat," I say to him.

"You don't know that," he counters. "Anyways, I'm here to see Carlisle. He's not returning my calls."

"I'm not Carlisle."

He chuckles. "You've got your mother's fire. She was always rude and straightforward."

I scoff and walk off.

"What? What did I say?"

"Fuck off."

I don't look back. I cross the street and head to the diner. I get inside, grab a seat and orders lunch. My father sits down in front of me. He's really pissing me off.

"What?!"

"I told you, I'm hungry."

"This isn't a five star restaurant," I sneer.

He smiles at me. "So much hostility."

He orders what I order. I place an order for Bella. Our lunch is delivered while he sits here talking shit. I ignore him and eat while texting Emmett, telling him what he's saying and what I want to do. Emmett says to ignore him.

"You really look like your mother," he says and I stop and glare at him. "You've got her anger too."

"Don't talk about her." I'm pissed and I want him gone.

"Why not?"

"Don't. You don't know anything about her. You ran out because shit got too hard!" My voice is raising, people are looking but I don't care. All I see is my father's smug face. "You walked away. She stayed. That's it!"

"See? Her temper." He smiles.

I get up, grab Bella's lunch, pay the bill for all three lunches and head for the door.

He follows me out. "Say hi to your little doctor friend for me. Tell Carlisle I'll talk to him anther time."

I don't look back.

Alice texts me when I walk through the hospital doors. She wants me to know that she just found that Tanya and my father are not together anymore so I should watch out for Tanya. I tell her I can handle Tanya.

Bella's in another emergency so I leave her lunch with Carole and leave the hospital again. My lunch break isn't over so I go somewhere I know will calm me down. I know once I talk to her, I'll feel better. Even if she can't answer me.

I ride up the path that leads to her grave and stop. I park my bike and get off. The grass is green and the sun is high in the sky, but under her tree will be cool. I take a seat in the grass next to her headstone. "Hey, mom," I say to her and I can imagine her smile. I tell her I miss her and then I don't stop.

From then on, I tell her everything. I tell her about my horrible lunch. I tell her about everything going on in my life. I tell her about Tanya bothering me. I tell her about meeting Charlie and about Bella and how in love I am with her. I tell her about Aro's offer and ask her advice, though I know she can't answer. I tell her about the future I envision sometimes and don't tell anyone. I tell her about how scared I am sometimes. I tell her I miss her again and I cry.

By the time I leave my mom's graveside, I feel better. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Bella meets me out front when I pull up to the hospital. "Hey, thanks for lunch." She hugs me when I get off the bike. "Carole told me about your dad being here. Are you okay?"

"I'm better now. I went to talk to my mom."

Bella smiles and jokes, "Does she like me? Or does she think this dusty old woman should leave her son alone?"

"She'd love you."

She blushes and ducks her head into my chest. "I'd thank her for such a wonderful son. I wish I could've met her."

We sit and talk over Bella's lunch. I tell her about Aro's offer. We don't talk about my father. She says she didn't want to upset me. Bella isn't entirely happy about Los Angeles despite what she says. She's just putting up a front because she wants what's best for me. She believes I can do it. She believes in me.

We spend another night apart but we're both too tired to care. As soon as I see my bed, I throw myself down on it and I'm fast asleep before I can even think about taking off my shoes.

_I turn over and open my eyes, sighing as she comes into view. "Hi, Mom." _

"_Hi, baby." She smiles. "I was happy to see you today."_

"_I was happy to visit." _

_Mom is as beautiful as ever. Her caramel, unruly hair with those thick wavy curls I use to love playing in as a child, is lying on her shoulders. Her floor length, white, lacy summer dress is swimming around her ankles as she steps closer and kneels before me, leaning her elbows on my bed. _

_A genuine almost ethereal smile lights up her face. "Bella is very beautiful." _

"_I love her." _

"_I know," she says. "I have known since you laid eyes on her. It's something I prayed for. Emmett has found the girl for him, but I use to worry about you until Bella." _

_I smile as a tear falls from my eyes. "I miss you, Mom." I cry. _

"_I never went away," she says with shimmering tears in her eyes. "Edward, I have been here, every step of the way. I cheered on your first day of being a nurse and I was the happiest at your med school graduation. You can't see me, but baby, I see you. I love you. And Emmett, I'm always watching over him. Don't worry. Let me handle it. I'll never leave my boys hanging."_

_I smile amidst my tears. _

"_What am I suppose to do?" I know she understands. Everything in me is telling me she does. "Aro made me an offer and it's too unbelievable to refuse."_

"_Sweetie, it's your life, and if this is something you truly want to go for, then you've got to take the chance. Live your life to the fullest."_

"_What about Bella?"_

_Mom smiles knowingly. "It'll all work out. Trust me, baby, you'll see." _

My eyes open to my darkened bedroom as I hear a whisper, "I love you, Edward."

* * *

_**Next: Welcome to Forks.**_


End file.
